Holding Back
by sofiya05
Summary: Haley had a challange with Nathan and lost. Now she's got to choose between being his servant for two weeks or offer something else instead. Mix that up with her cousin from Montreal who comes with a past of her own and you've got a story.
1. Haley's Broken Pact!

**Holding Back**

SUMMARY: Haley made a pact with Nathan and broke it. Now she's got to choose between being his servant for two weeks or offer something equally good in exchange. Mix that up with her cousin from Montreal who runs to Tree Hill to escape her life, only to be followed by her past and you've got yourselves a story!

CREDIT: The plot came into my head whilst reading _Prohibit Love_ by _sleepneeded911_ therefore credit goes to her for inspiration. However, two stories are mostly different (in my opinion) especially the plot.

RATING: T (teenagers) or equivalent (15 where I'm from—UK)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, their characters or the WB, I do have my own characters such as Soraya, Leon, Sarah and any others not from OTH cast unless stated otherwise that belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Crystal _(crazycrissy)_ as she encouraged me to post the story up.

**Chapter 1**

"I am so not in the mood for this" said Haley James, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was having a severe headache and found it hard to keep up with the conversation. The girl was sitting with four other people Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott on the green freshly mowed lawn that belonged to Tree Hill High, the school these five students attended.

Students have been exiting the school building for their lunch break. During this period of time, a student could eat in the school cafeteria or go out for their lunch. This was also the time when pupils could just relax and take a break, which was exactly what the 5 students mentioned previously had been doing. They along with one other person Jake Jagelski had formed as a group of friends. It had not been their original intention but overtime they had all grown close and now there was no going back. Currently, Jake had to go because of a phone call from home; it seemed he received a lot of those calls because none of the others seemed affected by this event.

Recently, Haley and Nathan had made a pact. It wasn't as much as a pact as it was a challenge and nor was it friendly but nevertheless it was made. The pact stated that Haley must drink (alcohol) but not get drunk; if she kept the pact then Nathan would be her 'servant' for a fortnight. However, if she did break the pact, then she was to be Nathan's servant for 2 weeks.

Although the two were within the same circle of friends, they seemed to tolerate each other the least. It was very common for them to be seen arguing over one thing or another. During one of their usual banters; tempers had flared, hence the pact being formed.

Everyone there but Haley (who denied it) had claimed that she broke this pact. She did not quite remember what happened last night, but she was sure she was not drunk. She ignored the fact that her memory being hazy was actually proof that she had indeed been drunk. What she did think of was that that she could not bear to be Nathan's servant and do his every bidding. In fact, the idea fuelled her veins with more anger and she forced herself to take a deep breath to calm down her overwhelming emotions.

Unfortunately for Haley, the effects of mass consumption of alcohol had not worn off of her from last night, when the pact had been tested thus the migraine (it had now officially passed being a headache) was bringing out an even moodier side to her then usual.

"Sorry Hales, but Brooke, Peyton and I are witnesses—even Jake" said Lucas sympathetically and immediately avoided eye contact with her when he saw the heated glare she sent his way. He still could not believe that Haley had actually agreed to the pact, even he had to admit that when Nathan schemed he was usually successful in his efforts. So the fact that Haley had broken the pact was not much of a shock to him.

"Face it Haley, you're mine to boss around...for a while at least." Nathan grinned evilly. After looking at Lucas's expression, his smile faded a bit. He had just begun to have a mutual relationship with his half-brother and did not want to ruin that by taking _too much_ advantage of his best friend Haley. Lucas and Nathan were half brothers from their dad, Dan Scott. They have a very long and event history, which was not always pleasant. Only to find later on that the hatred they had held on for each other before was actually their father's cruel influence upon the two.

"Shut up Nathan! I did not break the pact." Haley frantically and with attempted discretion looked around trying to find someone who would side with her but with no such luck. 'I've said it before and I'll say it again I did not break the pact!' She stared down at her hands whilst making this proclamation; they seemed very intriguing to her at that moment in time.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Brooke asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. She was enjoying Haley squirm, not out of cruelty but because there was finally some potentially good action in town. Haley being Nathan's servant for two weeks, she pondered the thought. It should be interesting, she concluded. She leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder; the two had been going out for 2 and half months now. It was different for her this time; she was actually very fond and of him and their relationship was serious.

"Brooke! So not the issue here!" Haley answered, trying to massage her forehead to ease her frustration, but to no avail. She did not need an intake from Brooke either! It seemed as if Brooke was enjoying the whole ordeal, 'and why shouldn't she?' Asked a voice inside the back of her head. 'After all, you practically agreed to be Nathan's god damned lap dog.'

"But how is it not the issue?" Peyton asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong but the pact was that you would not get drunk and you almost streaked!" (Running naked in public) She pointed out, playing with the curls that were her hair, in her opinion rather than making a big deal out of it, Haley should just get the 2 weeks over and done with. "Somehow I doubt our Haley James would even think about doing something like that."

"Thank you Peyton, you can't really argue with what she's saying now can you?" Nathan commented with the famous Scott smirk and ran his hands through his hair as he winked at a girl that had walked past wearing a very, very short skirt and a top, both left little to the imagination. He was enjoying the situation very much; he now had Haley James the highly acclaimed 'Tutor Girl' that was highly appraised of by all jocks (except him of course) and cheerleaders, at his beck and call. He wondered how much work he could make her do and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Watch it Nate" Luke warned. He wasn't keen on the idea of Haley doing whatever he wants at all. Yet, since Haley agreed to it he was powerless to do anything about it. "Well Hales…you agreed to it. You can't back out now."

"STOP! Would you people stop ganging up on me?" Haley shouted everyone there was going against her and the headache/migraine was reaching the point of unbearably high levels for her.

"First of all, since when did you lose your temper that easily? And secondly, why the hell did you even agree to the pact? You know that once you're started there's no stopping you!" Said another voice, a voice that was very familiar to Haley.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Haley smirked, something the others did not see very often. Haley was actually very surprised but decided to play for a while before getting any answers. "Two years of me not enough for ya? I am a James too, just because my temper is not as bad as yours does not mean I don't have one. Second of all fuck off Soraya."

"I'm hurt Haley! It's not my fault you can't handle the truth." Soraya winked. "Besides, is that any way to greet your cousin?"

'Soraya?' Lucas thought in his head, 'what's she doing here in Tree Hill?'

* * *

Ok, so there you have it…the first chapter of _Holding Back_. Please read and review, I'd appreciate it tons ok then. Just so you all know there will be lots of Naley interaction but no real Naley for a while. 

And that is the re-edited version of chapter one, not much different just expanded a bit and a slightly different entrance from Soraya. Let me know what you think of the edited version!

_Sofi_


	2. Soraya's in Town!

oh my fin lord! i juswatched da season 1 finale of one tree hill as im in uk wer're behind and wow i am in shock!! dat was an episode and a half! newayz on 2 ch 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucas's head shot up as well at that. 'Soraya?'

'In the flesh' answered a girl that had brunette hair falling slightly below her shoulders and more or less straight with the exception of the ends that flicked out. She looked a bit like Haley but not so much, that people thought they were sisters.

'Oh My God!' Haley screamed and ran up to the girl, enveloped her in a big hug and started shouting at the top of her lungs. 'Soraya! I can't believe it! How long has it been…two years? How? When?'

'Hey, nice to see you too!' Soraya smiled, her light brown eyes flashed like a light bulb. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a plain black skirt above her knees, some thin black see-through tights topped off with ankle boots. It looked like some kind of uniform; she also had two holes pierced on each lobe the first with a pair of silver sleepers and the second with small diamante studs.

Haley grinned back. She had not seen Soraya for two years and she missed her a lot. She was even tempted to pinch herself because it felt too good to be true. 'So, how've you been? How's Montreal? The guys?'

'I've been okay mostly, just thought since you came round and stayed with me I should return the favour, Montreal's great, I never thought I would miss that place so much and yeah most of the guys are fine…saying bye to Sarah, don't even ask' Soraya gasped as she answered without taking a breath. 'Oh and honey, you really do need to work on asking one question at a time you know!'

Lucas who had been quiet along with the others began laughing. 'I can't believe you answered all those questions first!'

Haley and Soraya turned around startled; obviously they had forgotten the other people in Haley's group of friends. The two also began to laugh, realizing that they had both been babbling.

'Hey Lucky,' greeted Soraya. 'You know us James, always fulfilling other people!' Now that she had stopped talking to Haley, she realized a lot of guys were staring at her. Instead of looking away like Haley though, she just smiled at them.

'Lucky?' Brooke asked turning to Lucas. He just shrugged it off, she hated being left in the dark and that was exactly where she was. She didn't know who that girl was or how she knew Haley and more importantly how she knew Lucas, she must know him well enough to give him a nickname of Lucky though. 'You know Haley; it won't hurt you to introduce us' she indicates Peyton and Nathan as well as her.

'The girl does have a point Hales!' Soraya remarked. 'Wow, there sure is a lot of potential in this town!' She commented, as she checked out a guy that was definitely from varsity, that had just got into his car probably to go out for lunch.

'Soraya! You just got here man, allow it!' Haley rolled her eyes; this was definitely the Soraya she knew. 'Besides I need to introduce you to the guys.' Indicating the others. 'Soraya this is Brooke – Luke's girlfriend, you already know Luke, Peyton – with her amazing drawing skills and that's Nathan, the arrogant jerk.' She said motioning to each person with her hand. 'Guys, this is the one and only Soraya James, my best cousin!

'Sweetie, I'm your only cousin' Soraya remarked 'well from the dad's side at least, anyways what's up you all.'

'Hey!' Welcomed Brooke, Peyton and Nathan, all of them giving Soraya warm smiles, and Peyton pointed out a spot on the lawn for Soraya to sit down.

'By the way, I am not an arrogant jerk,' Nathan commented making everyone but Haley laugh. 'Haley is just envious that people like me more than they like her!' And he smirked after that comment.

'Damn, you sure are cocky! Looks like we got another Leon here!' Soraya smirked playfully, but her eyes got slightly darker when Leon was mentioned something that wasn't unnoticed by Haley. 'Haley you made good friends!'

'Thanks, your approval means the world to me!' Haley said with sarcasm. 'He ain't no Leon trust! Leon was so much nicer!' She then added.

'Nicer to who, sweetie?' Asked Soraya 'Anyways, so who was ganging up on my Haley?' She was very curious about Haley's mood and why it had been so off.

'Haley's going to be my servant!' Nathan grinned. 'Well for a fortnight, at least but like a lot can happen in that time you know!'

'Shut the hell up Nathan, I didn't break the pact!' Haley's anger resurfaced, Soraya had to go and bring that up again

'Yes, you did!' Brooke answered. 'You were so wasted! Ain't that right Broody?' She turned to Lucas, who just half nodded and half shrugged at Haley.

'Hold up man, hold up!' Soraya practically shouted. 'Did someone just say pact, well details man! Who? What? When? Where? Why?' She paused. 'How?'

'Alright, alright – looks like we got ourselves another gossip!' Peyton laughed. 'So basically this is what happened…'

_'Nathan' Haley sighed frustrated. Arguing with him was pointless; he was just too big-headed to see things in a different point of view._

_'What, you know I'm right!' He replied smugly, 'Every person in this world has been drunk once in their life!'_

_'No, not every person,' Haley argued back. 'Are you trying to say babies have been drunk and that children have too? Or how about people with special conditions, pregnant people—'_

_'Pregnant people have probably been drinking at a time when they weren't pregnant, you know!' Laughed Nathan._

_'Shut up dumbass' Haley countered. 'Okay so fine that MAY be true, but like back to babies and children and people with special conditions, there –_

_'Babies and children, have a long life ahead of them. They have all the time in the world to get drunk. As for people with special conditions, chances are they probably got it because of their alcohol consumption.' Nathan answered; surprisingly his comeback had a few good points._

_'Not every special condition is due to alcohol, and even if people did consume alcohol, that doesn't mean he or she has been drunk.' Haley retaliated._

_'Actually, yes it does. You have one drink, then two drinks, then five and before you know it you're all washed up. And when you wake up you see people bitching all around you for something you can't remember' said Nathan._

_'Whatever Nathan' cried Haley. She was getting very fed up with this; he was killing her last nerve now. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he was putting up a good argument._

_'Well I tell you what, since we can't seem to make an agreement on this, let us have a little, well you could call it an experiment.' Nathan smirked 'Basically, you drink but not get drunk.'_

_'Right,' scoffed Haley. 'And if I win…sorry, I mean if I'm correct?' Haley was confused; sometimes Nathan sometimes came up with the weirdest ideas._

_'Then I will serve you for two weeks.' Nathan answered. 'I'll basically do your chores and stuff' he added when he saw Haley's eyebrow arch up._

_'You mean be my servant…this could be interesting.' Haley commented. 'But, what's in it for you?' She asked._

_'You're smart!' Nathan smiled. 'If I am right, then you will be my 'servant' as you so cleverly put it. Sound fair to you?'_

_'Reasonably, what's the catch?' Haley questioned. It would be just like Nathan to add in a twist, so that the odds were in his favour._

_'Well I wouldn't quite call it a catch but,' Nathan began but cut to the chase when he saw Haley 'you have to have a minimum of 5-10 glasses of alcohol.'_

_'What, but that's basically asking for…No, I'm not doing this.' Haley babbled. 'Thanks for the offer, but no.'_

_'Why Haley?' Nathan asked. 'You're not scared, are you? Scared that I'm right and you're wrong or is it because you're scared to drink? You don't trust yourself enough to do this?'_

_'You are so full of yourself!' Haley exclaimed. 'Fine I'm in, when and where?' she asked._

_'My parents' beach house, all 6 of us…we'll make it a movie night. So that way you won't have to worry about making a fool of yourself in public.' Sneered Nathan._

_'Ignoring the last comment, that sounds good.' Haley said. Secretly she was glad Nathan decided to do this as a hang-out instead of a party, but she'd never admit it.  
'I don't think this is a good idea.' Lucas who had remained quiet with Brooke, Peyton and Jake, added in his opinion. Jake simply nodded in agreement._

_'What are you talking about?' Brooke exclaimed. 'This is going to be GREAT! Finally, a get-together with some real action!'_

_'It's up to you guys, really' said Peyton. 'My only concern was doing this in front of a lot of people, but since it's only us…the choice is yours.'_

_'In that case tomorrow night at 7pm, yes Haley?' Nathan asked, Haley was probably going to say no or so he thought._

_'7' o clock, movie night it is then' Haley smiled looking at Nathan's surprised expression._

'Wow' Soraya breathed. 'Haley, you never changed, did you now? Still letting others get the best of you!'

'No one asked you Soraya!' Haley stared daggers at Soraya. 'Besides, it wasn't public or anything.'

'That's the shocker though!' Soraya replied 'So anyways what happened?' She looked towards Brooke and Peyton.

And that's chapter 2 4 u guys! It went on a bit longer than I thought it would but… so newayz. ch 3 will b on its way soon enuf! (italics r flashbacks)

**_Sofi_**


	3. Sleepover at Haley's

**Chapter 3**

'That's the shocker though!' Soraya replied 'So anyways what happened?' She looked towards Brooke and Peyton.

'On movie night?' Peyton asked, a grin emerging on her face as she recalled that occasion.

'Well, obviously Pey…we just told her when the pact was made! So obviously she wants to know what happened during movie night!' Brooke answered for Soraya.

'Duh!' Haley added, rolling her eyes and wrapping her hair around her finger. Though she stopped as all eyes were on her, all of them except for Soraya shocked.

'What?' Haley asked irritably, pulling her denim jacket tighter around her waist, as the wind picked up more force and speed.

'Did Haley James just say and I quote 'duh!'' Peyton asked, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets and her curls bouncing vividly.

'Looks like even Haley has her girly moments!' Brooke smirked. 'Or she's trying to impress someone namely her dear cousin Soraya!'

Soraya scoffed. 'Oh please, I lived with Hales for 2 years! Trust me people; there ain't nothing she's done that I don't know about!'

'Apart from the movie night!' Nathan answered cockily. 'Oh and Hales, try to wear something more…open during the 2 weeks or fortnight as you prefer to call it.'

'NATHAN!' shouted everyone in the group including Soraya. Trust Nathan to mention revealing clothes. Their voices aroused looks from other people on the campus, girls all flicking their hair back when they saw Nathan. Soraya just laughed at this.

'What? Nathan feigned innocence. 'I need my servant to blend in with my crowd so that it won't attract _unwanted_ attention.'

Luke just sighed in resignation 'Hales man, I told you this wasn't a good idea!' He pulled Brooke closer to him, and she snuggled into his chest.

'I already told you people, I didn't break any pact so I am not going to be anyone's servant' Haley stubbornly stated.

'Haley damn it, you broke the pact, you got drunk! All of us, meaning Lucas, Jake, Brooke, Peyton and I were there and saw the whole thing, so would you just get off your high horse and admit it!' Nathan fumed.

'I hate to interrupt your discussion, but may I just say something.' Soraya interrupted, the others waited for her to go on 'How about I listen to the whole ordeal, or event as I'd prefer. And I'll be the judge of whether she broke the pact or not, my verdict will decide who is going to be the servant.'

'No, I mean you'll-' Nathan began but didn't quite succeed in finishing what he was about to say.

'No, I won't side with Haley just because she's my cousin!' Soraya cut him off, getting pissed. 'I don't work like that, innit Lucky?

Lucas just nodded, but Brooke decided to ask her question. 'How do you guys know each other so well and _Lucky?_'

Haley, Lucas and Soraya all erupted into laughter at Brooke's outburst. Soraya took the liberty of answering the question.

'Well, when I was five my _parents_ brought me to Tree Hill to visit Haley and at that time I met Lucas too, since then I've always kept in touch with the two and I always called him Lucky because good things would always happen when he was around!' Soraya's voice was very bitter when she said the word parents another thing that went unnoticed, this time by everyone.

'I think that might be an idea, you know her being the judge over the pact' Peyton commented. She just shrugged off the stares the rest of the group was giving her and went back to her sketches. Peyton enjoyed sketching during her free time.

'You know, I think Peyton might have a point!' It was Brooke's turn to get the stares. 'I'm serious guys, I mean Soraya seems like someone who will speak her mind regardless of hurting anyone's feelings and it would include her into our group more.'

Lucas chose this moment to give his uptake on the situation. 'I reckon this decision should be up to Haley.'

'Well, I guess I'm okay with it,' Haley answered uneasily. Brooke's point was just too true, that's what worried her the most.

Nathan noticing Haley's apprehension made his decision. 'I agree with everyone, Soraya, We declare you in charge of the decision about who will be the servant.'

'Awwwww,' Soraya grinned 'That's so sweet of you guys, but I would like to hear this story somewhere warmer, how about Haley's? You guys do bunk school right?' Soraya asked wearily.

'You mean skip school? Yeah, we sure do.' Brooke answered. 'I'm riding with Lucas, preferably alone.' She added eyeing everyone else.

'I got to go pick Jake up first, so I'll catch up with you guys in about 15 okay? Peyton asked.

'I guess that leaves you two with me.' Nathan stated the obvious. 'Looks like I got the two James!'

'Ha-ha' Haley replied with sarcasm 'Real funny Scott, you should consider being a comedian as a career.'

They all got up and headed to the cars they were travelling in, each in their own deep thoughts about the situation. The air seemed to be getting cooler with heavier winds and coloured leaves flying past, students' hair going all over the place, each person fastening their jackets or coats.

Brooke, with her long fair brown hair was the captain of the Raven cheerleaders', and easily the hottest girl in the school. You would never see her in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, as that was too simple for her liking. She was either revealing her arms, legs or her body, sometimes more than one but always one at the very least! That was just her, just Brooke! At the moment she had just gotten into her car with Lucas to go to Haley's house.

She liked Haley, even though at first she only befriended her for Lucas' sake, but overtime she had grown fond of the girl, despite the fact they were contrasts, they had seemed to form some sort of a bond. Haley kept her grounded even if it was just a few snide comments; it controlled her strong untamed impulses. Haley balanced her friendships, while some of friends such as Theresa and Chloe were only there because of their title and only gossiped, creating a weak friendship, Peyton and Haley was the exact opposite, they're titles clashed but that only strengthened they're friendship, they talked about anything but gossip and sex, seeing as Haley was a virgin, she talked about that with Peyton though.

Brooke smiled at her beau and leaned in to kiss him. Sometimes she wondered if her relationship with Lucas was even real, he was just so amazing the way his green eyes lit up when he smiled. Lucas was just something else, he was definitely hot and he also cared about her as well as her body. At times she wanted to melt into him. His green eyes were innocent yet luring, his hair a typical teenage American blonde style yet it was original in its own way, his personality giving and caring even showing through his usual broody expression and .

She began to lose herself in the kiss as her hairs entwined into his natural blonde hair and pulled him closer to her, her tongue meeting his halfway. Brooke's hand travelled to his body, pushing up at his shirt. Lucas abruptly broke the kiss.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend's questioning eyes and began to explain. 'We got to get to Haley's, and if we're late well…we'll die of embarrassment!'

Brooke let out a small laugh as her crestfallen face cheered up again. 'Only you Broody, but I'll save you the lecture from tutor girl!'

'Thank you cheery, I'm, honoured!' He rolled his eyes in good fashion. 'Now buckle up!'

'Oh don't worry I will!' Brooke smirked, her cheeriness back in full force.

Lucas just laughed, put his seat-belt on and drove to Haley's house carefully, yet in deep thought. He looked at Brooke from the corner of his eyes and sighed in content.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be dating Brooke Davis, he would have told them to drop dead. Yet now as she sat there looking out the window, hair blowing gently from the wind, and he thought of how incomplete he would have been if Brooke wasn't there anymore. He tried to imagine being without her once but stopped immediately when he realized, that he wouldn't be here if she wasn't there.

Lucas knew he wasn't exactly ugly when it came to looks or personality for that matter but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Brooke would have taken a fancy to him. She had so many different sides to her, most of the time she would be cheerful and her face would beam with delight. At other times she would be moody, her face frowning, yet even then she looked pretty. That was what he liked about her, she had so many different personas that he could have kicked every guy that thought she was only a brainless slut.

Lucas manoeuvred the land-rover with ease into the driveway and parked the car. 'You ready?' he asked his girlfriend as they got out of the car and she walked towards him.

'Yeah, let's go and let the games begin!' Brooke answered humouredly, they laughed as they went into Haley's house.

Peyton's journey to Haley's home was longer than Brooke and Lucas' as she had to take a detour to Jake's house first. She rode to his place with loud music blaring out. She was listening to Gavin Degraw 'I don't wanna be' nodding her head along to the music; she had a great liking for music, not the latest Rap or R'n'B but something more soulful.

Peyton may have seemed like your average cheerleader with blonde hair that fell in loose curls, yet that's where the stereotyping finished. She had piercing eyes that screamed danger, and her attire along with her attitude was anything but sunshines. However, since she started hanging out with her new friendship group, she had become perkier and friendlier to others and even her eyes seemed to have become more tamed.

Another reason she may have softened was because of a certain someone or someones; Jake and Jenny Jagelski. Jake was a good friend of Peyton's and she was a babysitter for his daughter Jenny. She had first really talked to Jake when he introduced Jenny to her, she had then offered to look after Jenny while he practised basketball and then he also asked himself once. Overtime she had officially become Jenny's babysitter and her friendship with Jake grew into a strong bond. The only thing was that only the group of friends knew about Jenny.

However Jake only a friend was, Peyton thought out aloud, a really good friend, a close friend, one of her best friends but still just a friend. He was cute with his baby boy features but she couldn't have real feelings for him in a more than friendly way, could she?

Shaking her head as if to shake off her thoughts, she stopped the car, got out and walked towards the door, she knocked thrice and waited for the door to open. She briefly heard Jenny's voice making baby noises and footsteps and the door opened to reveal Jake with Jenny on his shoulder.

'Hey' Jake answered when he saw Peyton; she looked good with a black and red t-shirt saying 'Attitude' and a denim skirt that stopped two inches before the knee, with black boots that came halfway up between the knee and the ankle.

'So, you ready?' Peyton asked, biting her lip and playing with her curls on her finger.

'Ready? For what?' Jake asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Had he forgotten something Peyton had told her, he didn't want her to think that she didn't listen to him, which couldn't be further from the truth.

'Oh, I'm so stupid! I haven't even told you!' Peyton answered annoyed at herself for being so stupid. She always seemed to be even more of a klutz when Jake was around, she just couldn't explain it.

Jake laughed as Peyton got flustered, he couldn't even believe her, sometimes she could seem so cold upfront and yet she had such a good heart. Jake had been in that position once upon a time, before Jenny that was, and while that wasn't too long ago he couldn't imagine life without her.

Jenny, his pride, his soul, his everything. Not a day passed and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He remembered how he and Nikki were so lost and confused when they first found out about Nikki's pregnancy; they had considered having an abortion, when he looked back at it now he couldn't believe they even had that thought, because without Jenny he was incomplete.

'Well why don't you tell me about it then?' He asked smiling at her, his dimples showing on his face matching his dark brown curly hair and eyes that gleamed.

'Well basically, Haley's cousin Soraya is in town and Haley and Nathan can't agree on who won the bet and who lost, so they're going to tell Soraya about movie night and she's got to decide on who wins and loses the bet…you want to come?' Peyton babbled gasping from the lack of breathing.

'Wow! I don't think I'd want to miss that but my folks ain't home so I got no one to look after her.' Jake answered frowning.

'Isn't it about time you took her outside the house somewhere besides the park' said Peyton. She wished he wouldn't keep her at home all the time.

'You know what Peyton' Jake exclaimed 'you're right, we've all become good friends, I shouldn't hide her from this town! I'll take her with me to Haley's, hopefully they won't mind.'

'Don't be silly' Peyton laughed, 'and that sounds like a great idea let's go already.' She was glad Jake listened to her, looks like she made a good impression on him this time, why she cared about his opinion was beyond her, but she brushed that thought aside.

They got into the car quietly only hearing Jenny's gurgles. All of them listened to the music contently in silence until Peyton parked up in the driveway alongside Brooke and Lucas' car, surprisingly they had arrived their before Nathan, Haley and Soraya.

'Hey,' Brooke greeted. 'You guys haven't seen the two James and the other Scott, have you?

'Nope, I thought they would've already been here by now, but obviously Nathan and Haley probably having an argument about which route to get home, poor Soraya doesn't even know what a bad combination they are!' Peyton joked.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake and even Jenny began to laugh at that probable scenario.

Meanwhile, Nathan, Haley and Soraya were having an interesting time getting to the James Residence.

Soraya followed Haley and Nathan to his car quietly pondering her thoughts when a guy came up to her.

'Hey there, you new around town?' It was the guy whom Soraya had been eyeing previously.

Soraya's eyes sharpened and she smiled brightly showing her perfectly aligned brushed teeth. 'Yeah, I am—care to show me around sometime?'

'That would be a great idea,' He smirked playfully. 'Name's Jason, you want to name a time or place?'

'How about Friday night at seven?' Soraya flipping her hair back flirtatiously.

'You catch on quick, not what I'm used to but nothing a little time won't change!' Jason winked, edging closer to her.

'Well, don't get use to it, I don't tend to settle easily' Soraya grinned, creating distance between the two.

'Really, oh and does this unsettling girl happen to have a name?' Jason smirked, closing the distance she created.

'Soraya and look me up at the directory under the James residence, bye!' She ruffled his hair and walked in between Nathan and Haley.

'Oh I will.' He raised an eyebrow to look impressive. 'Hey Nate, how's it going oh and Haley, you are the bomb girl…how I got a B in my essay is totally you!

'Hey Jase' answered Haley and Nathan; however Nathan just grinned while Haley rolled her eyes.

Soraya walked alongside Nathan and Haley in silence until Nathan spoke. 'So you got a date with Jason within 2 hours of arriving in high school…nice!'

Well what can I say; solo and I just don't gel' Soraya let out a laugh. 'Ain't that right Hales?

'Really Soraya? You just got here and all, then you go throwing yourself at a football jock? What you couldn't have waited until you settled in or something?' Haley began a lecture but was interrupted by Soraya's teasing voice and Nathan's snickering.

'Easy mummy, it's just one day—night actually, with someone who seems nice and whom I wouldn't mind getting to know better…what could possibly be wrong in that?' Soraya questioned, trying to sound innocent.

Haley however wasn't buying any of it. 'Getting yourself into a relationship, when you just got out of one back home, maybe that's what's wrong with it?'

'Who the hell said I was looking for a relationship sweetie?' Said a much taken aback Soraya. 'I'm just looking for a good time in ways you can't provide Hales'

'Oh my God! I think I'm gonna puke' Haley pretended to throw up. 'Do not mention that in front of me please'

'You asked' Soraya shrugged.

'No need to be blunt! Haley answered.

The two James stared at each hard other until Soraya cracked, she began laughing and soon after Haley followed suit.

Nathan also laughed at the exchange between the two, he could tell the two cousins were pretty close just by looking at how they talked to each other and how they laughed off conversations which would usually embarrassing.

He liked Soraya, even though he only met her two hours ago. Soraya was friendly, outspoken and clearly she had potential for being a popular girl. He couldn't believe she and Haley were even related, but then again they did resemble each other quite a bit. They both had brown hair but the shades of them were different, Soraya's hair was dark brown with light brown streaks and Haley's was medium auburn. Their eyes were an identical colour of milk chocolate.

Haley, Nathan thought, was an extremely ignorant girl who was ever so sarcastic. She would always criticize him and pick arguments over little things, of course he didn't do anything back, and he had always been polite to her. Nathan chuckled to himself. Even a blind person could have seen through that lie. He didn't know what came over him when it comes to Haley, an emotion he can't put a name on triggers and he becomes even cockier and even more of a jackass.

'What are you laughing at?' Haley asked turning into bitchy mode. She couldn't stand Nathan, he was an arrogant bastard as far as Haley was concerned. All he cared about was Basketball, if he even cared about anything that is, he had no respect for others and treated people like crap. Lucas for one was living proof, it wasn't Lucas' fault that he and Nathan shared the same father, hell Lucas didn't want Dan as his father just as much as Dan didn't want him. Although that was more Dan's influence then Nathan's, Haley knew that but still, all she knew was that when it came to Nathan, she just for a lack of better wording turned into a bitch.

Dan Scott, Lucas and Nathan's 'daddy dearest', Haley had to hold back a laugh at that though. Dan Scott should have been nominated as worst daddy of the year, abandons his first-born child, and pressures his other son so hard that he succumbs to drugs to deal with it. When Haley saw Nathan fall at that game, she felt something she never thought she would have felt for Nathan, compassion—however that didn't last very long, as soon as he healed, he was back to his usual conceited self.

'You sound like a mother! Seriously have you heard yourself? I think I'll have to be loosening you up during the fortnight when you'll be working with…sorry for me!' Nathan answered his smirk becoming omni-present.

'I am not gonna be your servant' Haley sighed frustrated.

'Yes, you are' Nathan replied.

'No I'm not' Haley bit back.

'This is gonna be a loooooooong drive' Soraya thought to herself, as she got into Nathan's car. She blocked out their voices that were bantering relentlessly and tried to define the relationship. _Try_ being the keyword.

Nathan and Haley's relationship was like one of those you read in a book. It was like one of those where they begin hating each other and overtime became the best of friends. Yet those relationships were the ones that were usually created when the two people were of the same gender.

Soraya shook her head at the complexity of the situation between the two. This would need time to figure out she thought, and for once she would have time because she was not going back to Montreal, there was nothing left for her in that place anymore, except Sarah and maybe cheerleading.

'Finally,' a voice broke her thoughts as she walked to Haley's house with Nathan and Haley. Not much had changed since the last time she had come, she was glad Tree Hill was a small little town where nothing ever changes. It reminded her of Montreal in that sense, but with a lot less drama. Or so she thought.

'Hey Brooke' Nathan and Haley said simultaneously. Soraya followed suit a few seconds after the two.

'What took you guys so long?' Peyton asked, we've been here for a good twenty minutes you know!'

'I bet there was a Naley fight, and I can see by the looks on all your faces that I'm right!' Jake added in, Lucas had stomach pains from laughing so hard.

'If a Naley fight is Nathan and Haley fighting like a pair of five year olds, then hell yes there was one!' Soraya fumed. 'Honestly, it's no wonder you guys avoided riding with them. I mean if I knew what they were like I would have run a mile to Hales' place instead of going with them two.'

Everyone laughed at Soraya's outburst, even Nathan and Haley, although theirs was sarcastic it was still a laugh.

'Whatever Soya, don't act like it wasn't all our fault, you took your time with Jason Samuels!' Answered Haley rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, the girl got potential, a real smooth talker!' Nathan grinned.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. 'Is that right? Well Ms Soraya shouldn't be hooking up with anyone after only being here for less than three hours!'

'What is it with you guys? I do not want a relationship, I just want some fun and you're too brotherly for me to have it with you, that and you have a girl.' Soraya sighed frustrated.

'Oh, this James is naughty!' Peyton laughed at what Brooke just said. 'I love her already!'

Peyton gasped. 'Oh my god, I totally forgot! Jake this is Soraya, Soraya that's Jake.'

Hi, nice to meet you Soraya,' said Jake earnestly.

'Hey,' Soraya answered. 'So your Peyton's boyfriend?'

'No, we're just friends! And this is Jenny, my daughter.' Jake introduced Soraya to Jenny.

Soraya smirked when she was Peyton and Jake blush; they definitely like each other in a more than friendly way. 'She's so cute, can I hold her?'

Soraya took Jenny off Jake and held her close, rocking the baby gently. Haley smiled at this Soraya had always been good at babies, unlike Haley.

'And you say I'm the mummy?' Haley laughed shaking her head.

'Whatever, besides doesn't someone have to tell me about 'movie night'?' Soraya answered cockily.

'Oh yeah, I'll tell you all about it.' Haley replied.

'No, I will, you were to drunk to remember anything!' Nathan interrupted.

'Before this becomes another 'Naley fight' as you all put it, I'll say how it's going to work. Each of you except maybe little Jenny because I don't do baby language' everyone laughed at Soraya's comment. 'So what I propose is that everyone take it in turns to give me the whole story, that way we get everyone's opinion on the whole thing, sound good?'

Everyone nodded at this, and so it was arranged. They all headed into Haley's living room, dumping their stuff on one corner of the room. This was going to be a long night, they all knew that. Haley, Lucas and Soraya went into the kitchen and gathered up snacks for everyone to dig into whilst Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Jenny laid mattresses on the floor as they were going to spend the night in the James residence.

When all was settled everyone sat in the positions most comfortable with them, as they got ready to retell the events of movie night.

Ch 3 is complete, that was 15 pages on Word! I am now gonna try to make a banner for this story, or find someone who can make it for me… (Hint hint) I will now focus on the long awaited movie night! Let me know what you think or want to happen in movie night…it'll help me with chapter 4 I'm sure.


	4. Haley's Jealousy?

**Author's Note:** The following chapters are gonna go back and forth between Movie Night and present time, italics is movie night and non italics is present time, just to clarify that up. For now each ch is going to contain one character's viewpoint of what happened on movie night, there are 6 characters in total so chs 4-9 are going to be based on movie night! Happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

When all was settled everyone sat in the positions most comfortable with them, as they got ready to retell the events of movie night.

'So, shall we begin?' Soraya asked carefully pulling the blankets over her so that her feet would be covered.

'Begin what?' Haley asked playing dumb as she tried to avoid the inevitable.

'Funny James' Nathan answered before he put his infamous smirk into place, he continued. 'Since Haley has _no idea whatsoever_ about what Soraya was talking about, I'll tell you what happened on movie night.'

Before Haley could object, Soraya intervened 'Thank you for volunteering Nathan' she began and smiled when she saw Haley's horrified expression, 'but I would like Brooke to begin, if she doesn't mind that is' Soraya asked with fake innocence and grinned to herself when she saw the baffled expressions on Haley and Nathan's expressions.

Brooke lifted her face up at the mention of her name and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she heard Soraya's request. Everyone (apart from Brooke) turned to her and she beamed gleefully. 'Of course I'd love to do the honours, so this is where the night started off with me…'

'_You ready for tonight tutor girl?' Brooke asked as she sat down on Haley's neatly made bed. Tonight was the night that Hell Broke Loose according to Brooke's hypothesis anyway. She smiled looking at Haley, it looked like Haley was finally going to join the majority of Tree Hill High's population in drinking alcohol, underage and illegally she might add._

'_Do I look it?' Haley asked nervously as she tugged at her sleeveless red polo neck, well Brooke's top but that wasn't the point. However Haley profusely refused to wear any of Brooke's skirts, after all it was only the gang, so Haley wore her own pair of black bootleg trousers along with her black ankle boots._

'_Here, let me do your make-up for you' Brooke kindly offered. She laughed looking at Haley's fearful expression. 'Don't worry, I'll do it extremely light for you…well not extremely but passive.' She loved the way Haley cringed as soon as Brooke mentioned anything your average American girl would do._

'_Fine,' Haley relented. 'Only because you didn't ruin my hair though' She gave Brooke a warm smile, which hopefully showed how grateful she was._

'_Honey, all I did was style your hair in loose curls using the tongs.' Brooke wrinkled her nose in distaste, that was too simple for her. 'I wish you would have let me done something a bit more…stylish'_

'_Seriously Brooke, this is more than enough, I don't even know why I got my hair curled in the first place.' Haley answered her; she and Brooke had grown quite fond of each other, (as friends of course) ever since Brooke and Lucas had started dating each other, it was now a threesome of best friends with Brooke, Haley and Peyton._

_Brooke stopped applying mascara on Haley for a moment to study her expression before continuing. 'Because this is your night, your event, you will be the centre of attention tonight and you want to look your best' Brook answered truthfully, hoping Haley wouldn't throw a sarcastic comment._

'_It's gonna be Nathan's as well' Haley retorted grumpily. It was just like him to always get the attention._

'_Huh?' Brooke asked puzzled, she didn't understand what Haley was getting at, so she waited for her to continue._

'_It's Nathan's night as well.' Haley whined, she didn't know why he was whining but she couldn't stop it either._

'_Oh My God!' Brooke exclaimed excitedly. 'Is Haley James jealous? Of Nathan Scott? Brooke was all but dancing from this as her eyes were. She couldn't believe it! After all that moaning and bitching Haley had done about how he was such an attention seeker, Brooke only realized now that it was out of jealousy._

'_WHAT?' Haley asked shocked 'I'm jealous of Nathan Scott?_

'Haley, jealous of me?' Nathan asked cockily, 'Most girls wanna get me in bed, but I guess jealousy is ok as well.'

'Have you ever listened to yourself?' Haley asked him. 'Seriously, I never thought it was possible for so much bullshit to come out of one mouth!'

'Language Haley' Jake warned her as Jenny was there on his lap and awake, he didn't appreciate swearing in front of his angelic daughter.

'Sorry,' Haley answered embarrassed. 'Can you blame me though I mean I have never met such an arrogant, conceited jack—jerk in my life, I thought Chris was bad, but he's an angel compared to Nathan.'

Soraya spoke up at that. 'You didn't think that two years ago!' and failed to hold back a laugh.

Haley shot her a murderous look, to which Soraya responded by settling back into silence.

'Do you mind?' Nathan spat out in fake bitterness. 'I don't like being compared to people, especially those who I don't know about.'

Brooke chose this moment to express her aggravation; 'I was speaking!' she shot Nathan, Haley, Soraya and Jake an annoyed glance.

They all murmured incoherent words or phrases which sounded like apologies. Lucas and Peyton turned away in an effort to stifle their laughter.

'Thank you.' Brooke continued she was now smiling cheerfully as though she had never been upset in the first place. She was an expert in façades, something everyone in the group had in common, even Soraya the newcomer. 'So as I was saying…'

'_WHAT?' Haley asked shocked 'I'm jealous of Nathan Scott?' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'You have got to be joking me! What is there to be jealous about? I'm not really into arrogance all that much, or cockiness, or conceitedness, or anything else that's associated with a jock.'_

'_Okay,' Brooke answered calmly as though she had never gotten excited in the first place, she wanted to see Haley's reaction to her nonchalant act. Deep down she still had lots more to say._

'_Okay?' Haley asked making sure she heard Brooke correctly, did she just hallucinate or did Brooke just play the whole thing off when a minute ago she was leaping out for joy…well excitement in this case._

'_Yup, you're all done' Brooke smiled at her, but at her confused expression she added, 'your make-up Hales'._

'_Oh right, thank you.' Haley looked in the mirror and grinned. Brooke had kept her word, the make up was light or passive as Brooke described it. Yet she was still was curious as to why Brooke had dropped the subject so quickly, so she brought it back up. 'So that's it?'_

'_So that's it what?' Brooke asked although she already knew what Haley was referring to. _

'_The whole me being jealous of Nathan debate?' Haley answered, as she neatened her dressing table._

'_Oh that,' Brooke laughed. 'Honey, from what you just said, I've realised that no matter how much we talk about that, you're not gonna admit—agree with me, so why bother wasting my breath when I can use it later on to do more…sexual things.'_

_Haley laughed at this, though she was tempted to argue with Brooke once more, she held back her comment and finished cleaning up her room._

'_Come on let's go meet up with everyone, shall we?' Brooke asked as she put her arm around Haley's and they walked out of Haley's house and towards Brooke's car. 'We gotta go pick up Peyton now anyways.'_

'Okay, I'm thirsty now! Be right back!' Brooke told her as she got up and went into the James kitchen to get her some water to drink.


	5. No One Told Haley!

**Chapter 5**

'Okay, I'm thirsty now! Be right back!' Brooke told her as she got up and went into the James kitchen to get her some water to drink.

Everyone else had rearranged themselves after Brooke got herself a drink, as their previous position became uncomfortable from staying like that for so long.

While Brooke was still quenching her thirst, Peyton had also decided to find out a bit more about Soraya.

'So Soraya James right? Peyton asked, checking to see if that was correct. She seemed really nice like Haley but more daring than her.

'That's right, the one and only!' Soraya laughed with everyone joining in.

Peyton grinned, this girl definitely wasn't shy. 'So how old are you?'

'Sweet sixteen!' Soraya grinned, 'going on to seventeen'

'Not for another 6 months!' Haley added in between.

'Soraya was speaking,' Nathan cut in. 'Haven't you heard it's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking.'

'Right and what you're doing is not interrupting and being rude?' Haley asked her temper was beginning to flare up.

'I'm telling you now; I'm not putting up with this attitude of yours during the two weeks in which you will be my servant.' Nathan answered getting cocky again.

Haley was about to respond to that comment when Lucas joined the conversation. 'Not this again! Why don't we just wait for Brooke to come and then we can continue with the retelling of events. Sorry Soya, sorry Pey, but we got to wait for Naley to calm down a bit, or else it'll be world war three!'

'Did Naley get into a fight again?' Brooke asked amused. She thought the arguments Nathan and Haley went through were extremely funny. If only they could see what a great couple they would make, but then again she didn't need anyone rivalling her and Lucas' relationship. 'And upset my broody in the process?'

'Haley did' Lucas pouted making everyone laugh.

'It was Nathan too!' Haley added in, annoyed.

'Do you want me to continue Soraya or should Peyton take over?' Brooke asked Soraya.

'Errrm' Soraya pondered for a few seconds. 'Peyton you take over…please?'

'Sure, now this is what happened according to my senses…' Peyton began telling them her viewpoint.

_Peyton was waiting outside, leaning against the front door. She knew that if they came in to collect her they wouldn't leave the house for another hour or so, well Brooke definitely wouldn't. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a loose black tank top, with knee-high boots. It may have seemed very over the top that Peyton, Haley and Brooke had dressed up but they had a good reason why._

_Nathan had phoned everyone up and told them that he had changed his mind and decided to go clubbing instead. She didn't like the idea, but his beach house had construction work going on. He claimed that clubbing with people you didn't know was better than a high-school party with familiar faces everywhere. And, Peyton agreed with that. _

_He had also given Brooke instructions to make her dress appropriately for the night, Nathan had asked Peyton as well but she had to work on a sketch for the local magazine 'THUD' and the deadline was today. Well at least he had made sure Haley was prepared physically, she sighed. _

_She got up as she saw Brooke's car stop outside her house, she ran towards it and sat in the backseat as Haley was in the front._

'_Hey guys' Peyton greeted the two, as she made herself comfortable._

'_Hey,' Brooke and Haley replied._

'_What's up?' Haley asked her, as she tucked her hair behind her ears. That was one of her many habits._

'_I had to hand in my sketch today…it's so crap!' Peyton answered frustrated._

'_Peyton don't put yourself down! I'm sure you did great' Haley answered earnestly._

'_Yeah babe, you rock and you know it!' Brooke added in._

'_Thanks guys, I don't know where I'd be without you two!' Peyton smiled gratefully._

'_Not on earth for sure!' Brooke answered smirking. _

_Haley on the other hand simply said 'Your welcome' in return._

_The car had stopped as Brooke finished parking but it was not in front of Nathan's beach house as Haley had assumed but outside the new nightclub 'TRIC'._

_Haley, no doubt, was confused, as far as she knew, they were meant to go to Nathan's house at 7:30pm._

'_Why are we here?' Haley wondered aloud._

_Both Peyton and Brooke just stared at Haley; it was Brooke who finally spoke. ''For your pact!'_

'_That's at Nathan's beach house though' Haley answered oblivious to the fact that some other guys at the club were checking her out._

'_No…he phoned us all and told us that we were going TRIC_ _instead because his beach house had construction work going on.' Peyton answered warily, why was Haley acting like she didn't know, unless…_

'_Yeah sweetie, why did you think I helped u get ready for? I wasn't going to make you look gorgeous for a night where we sit and watch movies with only 6…7 including Jenny, people' Brooke answered looking at Haley as if she had a grown a second head._

'_I never got any phone call telling me about this so called change of plan?!?' Haley replied confused._

'_You mean you didn't get a phone call from Nate?' Brooke asked, slowly adding things up._

'_Nooooooooo' Haley answered, still baffled._

'_Lord! You mean you had no idea we were heading to TRIC today?' Peyton asked, the volume of her voice rising steadily._

_Although not nearly as loud Haley's voice when she practically shouted 'NO I have no idea what's going on so can someone find Nathan so that he can tell me why I'm the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on!'_

'See Soraya' Haley interrupted Peyton. 'He didn't even tell me what was going on and he expect me to be his servant'

'It's not my fault I forgot!' Nathan answered fighting to hold back a grin, he hoped that didn't sound like the stupid excuse it was.

'Yeah right!' Haley answered, rolling her eyes. 'Soraya, you may as well just declare me the winner- sorry for being correct!'

'Haley,' Soraya answered faking a sweet smile. 'I think you should shut up and let Peyton continue.'

'Yeah Haley, let Peyton continue.' Nathan added in but had shut up when Soraya gave him a look that said 'don't push it'.

'You were saying Peyton?' Soraya turned back to her.

'Yeah, so…' Peyton resumed.

_Although not nearly as loud Haley's voice when she practically shouted 'No! I have no idea what's going on so can someone find Nathan so that he can tell me why I'm the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on!'_

'_Haley, Haley, Haley' Nathan chanted her name like she was little girl. He had arrived and had heard the last part of the girls' conversation. 'It's a lovely night…don't you agree?'_

'_Cut to the chase Nathan…why are we here?' Haley snapped angrily._

'_For the Pact!' Nathan simply answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

'_I got that, but we were meant to meet you at the beach house.' Haley answered stifling a yawn, arguing with Nathan was awfully tiresome._

'_Well, there's some construction work going on that I didn't know about until my dad had an argument with one of the builders.' Nathan answered his voice becoming spiteful when he mentioned his dad. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he continued. 'So, I had to change the location. I thought TRIC was better then a high school party, we could always go to Tim's if you really want…'_

_Haley's anger had calmed down a bit when she saw Nathan get mad. 'How about we just wait for your beach house to be fixed and then after that we can do this whole Pact thing?'_

_And, that was when it hit Peyton. He had planned the whole thing. Being Nathan's ex, she could read him better then everyone else and she had realised that Nathan purposely didn't tell Haley about TRIC. He had known that Haley would have refused to do this if she had phoned him about the change of plans. Now, because she was already here, it was easier to persuade her to do this in the nightclub._

_Brooke seemed to have figured this out as well, but she reacted to this more positively then Peyton, because she then added in. 'Haley, we're already here so you may as well get it over and done with, I mean Lucas and Jake have already arrived.'_

_Haley had turned around and sure enough, Lucas and Jake had got out of their cars and were walking up to the four._

'_Hey guys' Everyone greeted each other._

'_Hey Luke,' Brooke greeted him cheerfully 'you have to help me and Peyton and Nathan, to convince Hales to do the Pact here!'_

'_Why would she need convincing if she's already here?' Lucas asked confused._

'_Well see Nathan here forgot to tell Haley about the change of plans, so she only found out a few minutes ago.' Peyton answered for Brooke._

'_You forgot to tell her' Lucas asked Nathan not believing it._

'_Yeah, sue me for bad memory' Nathan muttered sarcastically._

_Jake then said something that surprised everyone. 'Haley, you may as well just do it now. You know, get it over and done with?' He knew the group thought he was crazy but it was just that he didn't get to go out a lot with his friends, because he had to look after Jenny. So he wanted to make the most of it._

'_Ok then,' Haley answered as if she had never made a fuss in the first place, everyone was shocked but none of them voiced their thoughts. Except Nathan, that is. 'So when I ask you to do it tonight you won't but if Jake does then you will? That's rude James!'_

'_Well excuse me, if I trust Jake more then I trust you!' Haley answered rolling her eyes._

_Brooke decided to end the conversation, she now wanted to go in and let loose like a normal high-schooler, well a normal popular high-school student. 'Oh who the hell cares, if she agreed with Jake and not you, get over it Nate, I think we should all go in now.'_

_Everyone murmured their agreement and so that was the beginning of all the drama all created by a single pact._

'So that's all from me' Peyton finished off.


	6. Haley a Slut?

**Chapter 6**

'So that's all from me' Peyton finished off.

'Then who's next?' Brooke asked excitedly, she was enjoying this—she could just feel the fireworks that were waiting to be ignited.

'I was getting to that' Soraya smiled at Brooke's eagerness, she was glad that Brooke was enjoying this. 'Errrm, Hales should go next!'

'I object' Nathan answered, it wasn't that because he thought Soraya would favour Haley, he knew Soraya had a mind of her own. However, Haley could manipulate people to side with her and as Soraya was her cousin, Soraya was an easy target for Haley.

'Oh shut up Nathan' Soraya muttered groggily, she loved how Nathan would always annoy Haley but sometimes there was a limit, and Nathan had reached his.

'Yeah Nathan, shut up' Haley mimicked Nathan's previous actions, (_when Haley interrupted Peyton_) but she too, like Nathan, was silenced by one of Soraya's dirty looks.

Soraya urged Haley to tell her version of what happened last night. 'Go on Hales; tell me your part of what happened yesterday at movie—no lets rename it as _Pact Night._ Seeing as there was on movie!'

Everyone looked at Nathan, when Soraya said that and laughed. 'What?' He asked acting innocent, though everybody knew that it was fake. 'It wasn't my fault, really!' Nathan added looking at their disbelieving faces.

Haley cleared her throat 'Erghh humm' to get everybody's attention. 'So this is what really happened—not that Brooke and Peyton were lying or anything but others may.' She said pointedly to Nathan, who simply glared back at her. 'Anyways, back to movie—sorry Pact Night…'

'_Let's go then' Haley said nervously, she was nervous about tonight—she was now in a night club. She hadn't really done this for a while, two years to be exact._

_Haley had been to night clubs before but not in Tree Hill, and definitely not with the people she was with right now. No, she had done this with when she was in Montreal (2 years ago) with Soraya, Sarah, Leon and the others back in Newport, her old school._

_As Haley headed in, she smelt her long lost acquaintances; nicotine and alcohol, or Nick and Al as that was how she would prefer to call it. She smiled at the memories she recalled from when she was in Canada._

'_What are you smiling at?' Lucas asked her, smiling warmly at her._

'_Nothing, just missing Soraya' Haley answered Lucas. He didn't really know what went on when she was in Canada but she preferred it that way. The less he knew the better._

_All Lucas knew was that, she Haley had a cousin called Soraya and that she had gone to live with her for two years because Haley and Soraya's parents went out on a lot of business trips and at that time they thought the two James girls were too young to be left alone, so they sent Haley to live with Soraya in Canada, because apparently Canada was a better place for the teenagers to grow up then America._

'_Aaawww how is she?' Lucas asked as he had met Soraya once when she had come to visit Haley's family when they were 12, for two weeks. She was a spunk girl, very friendly though._

'_She's good, enjoying life--' Haley answered but got interrupted once again by none other than Nathan. _

'_Can we move already…I want to go and enjoy myself, in the nice warm area' Nathan added his eyes light ting up when he said 'warm area.'_

'_More like a girl's warm area!' Brooke added in, which elicited a laugh from Peyton and Jake, Lucas and Haley just rolled their eyes._

'_I'm a guy…can you guys blame me?' Nathan asked smiling sheepishly._

'_Well yes!' Peyton answered but then added, 'we can blame it on the male genetics!'_

_Everybody let out a peal of laughter as they walked up to the bar to get something to drink, all eyes on Haley._

'_Go on Hales, drink up!' Nathan said to Haley as he eyed the other girls in the club who were wearing mini skirts._

_Haley glared at Nathan and rolled her eyes when she saw what he was looking at. Nevertheless, she got herself ready to order._

_The bartender was busy with a lot of people but when Haley beckoned to him, twirling her hair around her forefinger and using her eyes in a seductive manner, he immediately came to serve her._

'_What can I get you miss?' He asked her avoiding the angry looks he was receiving from other people, who had been waiting longer then Haley, to get served._

_Please, call me Haley…Jack.' She answered looking at the nametag of the bartender. 'Can I get a martini?'_

'_I'm going to need some ID, Haley' Jack grimaced, he didn't want to ask but he had to, just in case._

_It's a shame you don't think I'm old enough, but here.' Haley pulled out a fake ID without batting an eyelid._

_Jack glanced at the ID and began to frown. 'This doesn't look like a normal ID!'_

_Nathan who had been staring in awe snapped out of his daze and started snickering but was silenced by one of Haley's looks._

'_That's because it's a Canadian ID, I'm from Canada—well for two years I was.' Haley answered smoothly._

'_Oh right, I'm sorry for slightly doubting you—it's just standard procedure to look for IDs.' Jack began nervously, 'I really did believe you were legal though.'_

_Brooke and Peyton, who had also remained silent, both scoffed._

_Haley however just smiled. 'Well how about you make it up to me by serving me 5 more drinks—free of charge. , and I'll pay for the one I ordered in the beginning.'_

_Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, 'she had come out too strong' Haley thought to herself after all it was two years ago since she last did this and the friends that she was with at the moment thought of her as the innocent one. She sighed and then said 'how about two shots —for free and the 1 I ordered earlier for me, also free?'_

'_3 martinis—on the house, coming right up' He winked at Haley and went off to prepare the drinks._

_Haley smiled at him and turned around to her friends who were staring at her agape. 'Sorry guys, I tried to get you lot drinks as well but well you saw his face and it is my night after all.'_

_She turned around once more to face the bar and was greeted with the sight of Jack putting the drinks down and went off to serve someone else. She picked up the first glass of martini and gulped it down in one shot. She then picked up the second glass and did the same, and finally she repeated this motion with the third glass._

_Haley then turned to Nathan and said I'll have the other shots later, right now I'm gonna go dance.'_

_Haley then walked off onto the dance floor and began dancing to 'Babycakes' by 3 of a kind while the others stood there awestruck._

'Wait!' Brooke interrupted Haley. 'Tutor-girl, where did you learn to flirt with a bartender like that? And get drinks on the house? And down shots like that? Because honey that could not have been your first time!'

'Damn right it wasn't!' Soraya quickly smiled slyly at Haley and looked away, but everyone caught it and turned their attention to Haley, who blushed slightly but met their stares, and then they all turned to Soraya waiting for her to continue. 'She' Soraya indicated to Haley, 'Is a pro in partying and getting what she wants.'

'No way!' Nathan butted in, 'she is such a goody two shoes!'

Soraya laughed and began to retort. 'Please, Haley and innocent are complete opposites!'

'Soraya' Haley attempted to silence her with one of those looks that say 'you better watch it!' Attempted being the keyword as she took no notice and began contemplating the matter with Nathan. 'I was in the middle of telling you something and I'd like to finish!'

'Sorry' Brooke said as Peyton, Jake with Jenny in his lap, and Lucas just nodded their heads.

Nathan and Soraya on the other hand were still arguing about whether Haley was a good or bad girl, until Haley purposely cleared her throat extra loudly and those two contemplators were met with 5, excluding Jenny, evil stares and they both quietened almost immediately and joined the others in waiting for Haley to continue her retelling of Pact Night.

_Haley was enjoying herself, it had been a long time since she last let loose, and boy did it feel good._

_She was still dancing to that same song and had caught someones eye, so there she was moving to the beat when a random guy came up to her and asked her to dance with him._

'_Why not?' She answered and began to dance with him, well more like grinding down on him, as she did so; she felt a pair of eyes piercing back, but did not turn around—there was a lot of people who would be looking at her tonight after all Brooke did make her look nice._

_After the dance she gave the guy a long and sweet kiss, well more like lots of them and touching too, so technically it was making-out but there was no passion in it. She pulled away from her make-out session and said 'I'm gonna get us a drink'_

_As she was walking off the dance floor, she saw Brooke and Lucas in a deep lip-lock and made a disgusted face, then smiled to herself. If anyone deserved happiness it was Lucas and Brooke, they were both amazing and meant a lot to her. Lucas was a brotherly figure to her and she loved him for it. Brooke was her 'girlfriend' so to speak; she was her closest confidant, alongside Peyton._

_She also saw Peyton and Jake dancing together—they would make such a cute couple, Haley thought to herself._

_However, there was no sign of Nathan 'figures' she thought. 'Probably fucking some hoe.' For some reason this bothered Haley more than it should have. She sat on the stool that was in front of the bar and ordered two shots of vodka._

'_Well look who it is?' Said Nathan as he saw Haley order._

'_Oh you're here, would have thought you were getting some from one bimbo slut or the other.' Haley muttered as she downed a shot of vodka._

'_Bit harsh aren't we Haley?' Nathan smirked, that seemed to be his signature expression. He then drank the other shot of vodka that Haley had ordered._

'_Hey! That was for—'Haley began but got cut off by Nathan._

'_For who Haley?' He asked prying in an almost innocent way. When she didn't answer he then added. 'Was it the guy you were groping with on the dance floor?'_

'_Excuse me?' Haley asked her voice turning sharp._

'_I'm not in your way!' Nathan smirked yet again, riling Haley up._

'_Let's just skip this charade and get back to the point shall we?' Haley proposed, not in the mood to play cat and mouse with him. 'So what if I danced with a guy and kissed him? What is so wrong with that?'_

'_You know that would be ok…if that was what you were doing! Nathan retorted with a knowingly smile._

'_Ok then, you tell me what happened between me and…and…me and…' Haley trailed off. She had just given Nathan a point to establish._

_Nathan raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I got you!' He then began his assessment of the situation Haley had been in. 'In my humble opinion--' _

_Haley scoffed at this comment. 'Humble my ass!'_

_Ignoring Haley's comment he continued. 'You were dancing, strutting your stuff when the average guy comes up to you and asked you to "dance" while in his mind he was undressing you, and thinking of how he would screw you and how many ways to make you scream his name!' He stressed to her without any avail._

_Haley just rolled her eyes looking bored from this 'lecture' of his. Yet for some reason she felt inclined to listen so she motioned for him to continue._

'_You said yes, you would dance with him, knowing that guys like him practically live their life based on sex and then you both grinded down dirtily on each other, turning him on!' Nathan continued exasperated with Haley's lack of attention. _

_Haley now had half a mind to just strangle him, yet she wanted to see where Nathan was going with this, so once again she listened._

'_When the song finished you made out with him, for everyone to see and to top all that off you have on idea what the hell his name is!' Nathan paused to take a breather before finally concluding. 'So I wouldn't be calling anyone a slut tonight if I were you Haley!'_

_Nathan smoothly finished his speech and walked away with style, leaving a very pissed off Haley behind._

'_Who the hell did he think he was calling me a slut?' Haley angrily thought to herself, she ordered 2 more shots of vodka to drink, so that she could calm her mind._

_Furiously, she gulped them both down, and thought, 'how on earth was that being a slut? Really, a dance and a kiss is all that's required to be a slut! I wonder what strippers would be classified as…oh wait strippers!' _

_Haley needed more drinks, but maybe she should avoid vodka, it might get her drunk, so instead she called for two martinis._

_Whilst she waited for her order to arrive, she thought of ways to get revenge from Nathan, he certainly wasn't getting away with calling her a slut, without a bruise that was a promise!_

_Once her drinks had arrived, she wasted no time consuming them. Well, if she counted correctly, she had drunk 8 shots of alcoholic drinks, may as well do the whole 10! Therefore, she ordered two more shots, to make 10 glasses. She ordered another martini, because that was her favourite and vodka, because she needed something strong._

_Now that she had devoured 10 glasses of alcohol, Nathan no longer had a right to say that she didn't fulfil her pact, hell she accomplished it to the max!_

_Once again, her thoughts reflected back onto Nathan's little speech; rage filled her veins once more, as she went back to planning on how she would get him back for that comment of his—calling her a slut, she didn't come anywhere near close to being one! Well, at least the Haley he knew of didn't. If he had said that to her when she was the old Haley in Montreal then she may have let it slide…_

_Haley sighed, reminiscing about the past wouldn't help matters, she needed more drinks, after all 5-10 was only the minimum if she recalled correctly, this was going to be costly, shots of alcohol aren't cheep and she had paid for 7 of them already, it was a good thing she had just got her wages from work. _

_Haley worked at Karen's café, Karen was the mother of Haley's best friend Lucas, she was more of a mother to Haley then her own mom was. _

'That's all folks!' Haley finished off. Truthfully, the rest was blurry to her but she didn't want the others to know that so she pretended to be hungry, by digging in to some junk food. 'Soraya, that's your cue!'


	7. Drunken Haley!

**Chapter 7**

'That's all folks!' Haley finished off. Truthfully, the rest was blurry to her but she didn't want the others to know that, so she pretended to be hungry by digging in to some junk food. 'Soraya, that's your cue!'

'More like she can't remember what happened after that! Nathan added in cockily, he was met by Haley's evil glare to which he responded to by smirking.

'You shut up Nathan!' Soraya told him off, not happy with him. 'You had no right calling my dear cousin, Hales a slut! If we were in Montreal, I'd be kicking your ass all the way to Timbuktu!'

Nathan backed off at that, whilst everyone else laughed at Soraya's statement. It was Brooke who finally spoke what most of the people in the room were thinking, but in typical Brooke fashion. 'And the tutor cousin has a bitchy, protective side!'

'Tutor cousin?' Soraya asked quizzically.

'Yup' Brooke answered cheerfully, eyes gleaming happily. 'Haley is _tutor girl_ and you, my friend, are her cousin, so the _tutor cousin_!'

Everyone but Soraya groaned, Peyton then added to Soraya. 'Don't worry it's her, not you!'

'I think that's kinda cool, isn't it Hales?' Soraya answered genially.

Haley just groaned and explained to the others (except Brooke, who was delighted) by quoting Peyton's words. 'Don't worry it's her, not you!'

'It's not us it's you guys!' Brooke commented smiling at Soraya, raising her hand to her.

Soraya met her hand with hers and gave Brooke a hi-5. 'Amen to that!' Causing everybody to erupt into bursts of laughter.

'Anyways, who's next?' Brooke asked the anticipation was killing her; she needed to know who would be serving who.

Soraya laughed at Brooke's impatience. 'Errrm let me see… I think the person who should be next is…drum roll…' Making everyone groan at her deliberate pause. 'Lucky!!!'

'No!' Nathan said very loudly and rudely, making everyone stare at him. 'I want to go next! If Haley just had her turn then I should too!'

Haley was about to respond when Soraya spoke first cutting her off. 'I was going to let you go next until I found out you called her a slut!'

'Hey I thought you were going to treat us equally and not favour Haley just because she was your cousin.' Nathan said smartly fully believing that he would win that argument, believing being the keyword.

'I would have done the same to Haley.' Soraya answered, pausing for effect. 'If she called you a man-whore!'

'You would?' Haley asked shocked, she thought Soraya really was favouring her because back in Montreal, Soraya would always favour her and Sarah, over everyone else…not. She missed Sarah and Leon for that matter, they were her greatest friends in Canada and she wished she could go see them, or they would come see her.

'Yes I would! I already said in the beginning I don't work like that!' Soraya sighed; Haley knew she didn't do this type of crap in Newport (Soraya and Haley's old high school)plus she really wanted to fit in and be her own person, not just be known as Haley's cousin.

'Ok fine, Lucas can go next…but I want to go after him!' Nathan surrendered; he knew that he wasn't getting anywhere by whinging.

'Go on Broody! Tell Soya… (You don't mind if I call you that, do you?)…what happened on move-pact night.' Brooke cheered her boyfriend of two months on, well almost. It was going to be their 2 month anniversary on March 2nd and she was looking forward to it. They had already agreed that they were going to do something special for that occasion, but doing what they had no idea.

'Nah I don't mind, Hales calls me that all the time!' Soraya added in discreetly, but in a way so that everybody still heard her.

'Sure,' Lucas answered and began to pick up from where Haley had left off.

_Lucas had been dancing with Brooke, well pumping his hips into her as she pumped back. He was still having doubts about the whole movie night because now that it was in a public place, his worries had increased tenfold._

'_What's wrong?' Brooke asked Lucas, it didn't require a genius to know that something was troubling him._

'_I'm worried about Hales…and Nate…and the whole god damned pact!' He sighed frustrated, Lucas didn't mean to vent out like that on Brooke but he had this really strong feeling that something big was going to happen._

_Brooke understood that Lucas wasn't really happy with the whole Pact thing and tried to console him, despite the fact that it wasn't really anything to do with him. 'Haley's a big girl and a sensible one too, I'm pretty sure that she can take care of herself, and well Nathan, you know he'll be okay!'_

'_Yeah…' Lucas began quite unsurely but knowing that it wasn't his place to dictate what would happen tonight between Haley and Nathan. 'Your right, I'm sorry for being such a bore, will you forgive me?'_

'_Only if you dance with me Broody' Brooke answered as she smiled sweetly and seductively._

'_Of course Cheery.' Lucas used his nickname for Brooke, he first started calling her that when Lucas nicknamed him Broody, he said it in a way in which only he could._

_Yet he looked over Brooke's shoulder for any sign of Haley or even Nathan for that matter, but only once. Or twice._

'_Babycakes' by 3 of a kind_ finished as 'my boo' by Usher and Alicia Keys , as Brooke and Lucas moved closer and adjusted themselves so that they could move in sync with the slow song, half way into the song, Lucas leaned in to kiss Brooke.

_What started as short, chaste and sweet kiss turned into a long, deep and meaningful lip-lock as neither one pulled away until air became a necessity. When they did break apart, they had caught the attentions of a few bystanders, who were smirking at them._

'_Let's go some place a bit more deserted.' Brooke suggested mischievously._

_Lucas raised an eyebrow and his mouth formed the words 'oh?' and he led her out from the dance floor where there was less people he backed Brooke up and was about to kiss her when they hear a familiar but tipsy voice._

'_Lukey!!! How are you my f-f-f- friend? And Brookie!!! You my best girlfriend in the whole wide world!' Said a drunken Haley._

'I do not sound like that when I'm drunk!' Haley exclaimed appalled.

'Hell yes you do!' Soraya answered back, 'And Sarah will say the same I'll phone her up right now if you want! In fact I will!' And so she dialled up her best friend's number on her cell. Once it started ringing, she put it on loudspeaker, so that everyone could hear the conversation and talk.

'Hello' answered a voice that was obviously not Sarah's because it was a male's voice.

'Give it to Sarah,' Soraya spat out bitterly.

Everyone including Haley was shocked at Soraya's voice. None of them had heard Soraya's voice be so cold since she arrived in Tree Hill.

'What no hello, how are you?' Said the male voice tauntingly.

'Hey Leon!' Haley said cheerfully.

'Well at least someone's polite! How you doing Haley? Leon said warmly to her.

'I'm good, you?'

'Do you guys mind, this is coming out of my phone bill! I want to talk to Sarah!' Soraya spoke venomously, once again surprising everyone.

'Ouch Soraya, bitch much? And Sarah's not here; she's gone shopping with the girls, before you ask where.' Leon told her.

Lucas decided to intervene, sensing that the James weren't going to accomplish their intention for making the call. 'Hey Leon, is it? I'm Lucas, we were just wondering does Haley talk like this when she's drunk and I'll quote. '_Lukey!!! How are you my f-f-f- friend? And Brookie!!! You my best girlfriend in the whole wide world!_'

'Oh so you're Lucas, Haley's best friend in Tree Hill! Nice to finally talk to you! And yes that is definitely a drunken Haley!' Said an amused Leon.

'Thanks man!' Lucas answered.

'Hey! You're meant to be on my side, instead your fraternizing with the enemy! Aka (also known as) siding with Soya!'

'Oops, my bad! I was just being honest to your best friend in Tree Hill, after all I'm your best friend from Montreal and I like being told the truth about my girl, and I'm sure your other best friend would too!'

'Like I said it's my bill, so say your goodbyes, Goodbye Leon!'

'Bye Leon, love you!' Hales answered.

'Bye Hales, love you too, oh and goodbye to you too bitch.' And Leon hung up.

'Asshole!' Soraya muttered, only to be stared at by 6 pairs of eyes, 'what?'

'What the hell was that about?' Haley questioned her, last time she checked those two were in love.

'Nothing, can we just get back to this please! Soraya said, avoiding her question. She then turned to everyone else and said, 'sorry you had to hear that…we just don't get along.'

'Really because last time I checked, that wasn't the case.' Haley said to her.

'Things change, now can we drop it and let Lucas continue please?' Soraya said half frustrated and half pleadingly.

'Fine, but only for now…we're gonna talk later!' Haley told her slightly concerned, slightly pissed but mainly confused.

'Right, so shall I continue?' Lucas asked, once again easing the tension, that's what Lucas was good at. When he received nods from both Soraya and Haley, he continued re-telling pact night…

'_Haley?' Lucas asked unsurely, this didn't sound like her, so unless she got invaded by aliens or something, she was, no she couldn't be! Alas, she was…drunk, causing him to be concerned for her._

'_Yes Lukey, who else has the exact same appearance as me, I mean I am Haley…Haley J-J-James, I think- yup I am a James! The one and only- no not only because there are a lot of James…but the only Haley…no there's a lot of Haley's as well!' She giggled unable to stop._

_It was at this time Brooke chose to laugh; the girl had no self control and that was the total opposite of who Haley James was, because that girl was all about self-control! 'You are sooooo wasted! She is sooooo wasted!' She said to Lucas the second time._

'_That's not a good thing Brooke, because now not only is she drunk off her ass, she broke the pact!' Lucas muttered angrily. 'She is now going to be Nathan's servant!'_

'_I am not!' Haley sighed fed up. 'I am not drunk, I am not breaking the pact and I am not going to be his servant!' She said that without faltering once, until now that was. 'Well only a little drunk…but you guys can keep a secret right?' One look at Lucas and Brooke's expressions was all it took to set her off on another fit of giggling._

'_Well drunk or no drunk, she still retained her feelings towards Nathan…maybe we should let her slide…' Brooke began, and looking at the emotions played across on Lucas's face, it was obvious he was thinking along those lines._

'_You know w-what?' Haley asked, snapping out of the reverie she had been in._

'_What Hales?' Lucas asked, worried about her health, he didn't know how well she stomached alcohol._

'_We should do something fun…something unique…something you normally wouldn't do…something…spontaneous!!' Haley slurred._

'_I agree with tutor girl, sounds like a really cool idea!' Brooke agreed happily._

_Lucas immediately objected to this idea. 'Brooke! Never encourage drunks!'_

_Haley pouted at Lucas when she heard this and turned away from him upset. 'You're a mean person Luke, just like Nate and according to reputation and you so is Dan…maybe it's a Scott gene!'_

_Lucas instantly stiffened at this but was comforted by Brooke laying a hand on his shoulder, whispering to him 'She's drunk; she doesn't know what she's saying.'_

'_Yeah, I'm sorry! You know I love you…you're my best friend, you're my brother' Haley continued on rambling, nevertheless making Lucas smile._

'_See, I told you so!' Brooke stated, imitating a five year old, making Lucas and Haley laugh, although Haley's was more of a snigger._

'_That's it!!!' Haley shouted out in delight, causing a few heads to bring there attention on them, but after a few moments of lingering focused their minds elsewhere, when she saw Lucas and Brooke's quizzical expressions on their faces, she briefly explained 'I'm gonna s-st-str-streak!'_

'_STREAK?' Brooke and Lucas asked shell-shocked._

'_Yeah! It's f-fun, you-u-unique, I w-wouldn't normally do it an-and it-it's sp-sp-spontaneous! I am going to go streaking!!!' Haley spluttered._

'_She's going to streak?' Lucas asked dumbfounded._

'_Haley's going streaking!' Brooke commented incredulously._


	8. Haley Streaking!

**Chapter 8**

'_Haley's going streaking!' Brooke commented incredulously._

'And I'm gonna stop now…I don't think I can take anymore of Hales shooting daggers at me!' Lucas muttered.

'I know what you mean Lucky!' Soraya smiled, 'Haley…how many times have I told you? It's rude to stare at people!'

Haley in response just stared hard at Soraya who met her gaze and it turned into a gazing competition.

'Haha! You blinked…I won you lost! Haley taunted sticking her tongue out, causing everyone to stare at her. 'What? She did blink!'

'I did not blink!' Soraya said indignantly.

'Did too' said Haley.

'Did not' argued Soraya.

Did too' bit back Haley.

'What are you five year olds?' Brooke answered breaking up their petty fight.

'Shut up!' Both James said simultaneously. 'And we're seven!'

'Okay…backing away here' Brooke trailed off, holding her arms up in surrender causing Peyton and Jake to laugh but the two Scott brothers looked like they were going to adding their 2 cents in.

'Hales, Soya…I don't know if you've noticed but none of us care if either of you blinked or didn't blink.' Lucas told them fairly quietly trying not to rile them up. You do not mess with both James at once.

Haley and Soraya responded by glaring at him, to which he reacted in a similar manner to Brooke, as he too raised his hands taking a step back.

However, Nathan took no heed as he decided to make a snide comment. 'Can you five-seven year olds get a grip…I'd like to tell you my version of pact night.'

'You son of a…' Haley was cut off.

'No, he has a point' Soraya answered. 'Well aside from the seven year olds getting a grip thing…we should let him have his say.'

Before anyone could respond, they heard a cell phone go off, everyone went to check and see if it was theirs. It was Jake's. His dad had phoned and said that Jake's grandparents were in town and that Jake had to go home to have a family dinner with him, and of course for Jenny to meet her Great-Grandparents.

'Hey guys I'm so sorry, looks like I'm gonna have to cut out. Grand folks are in town and wanna see Jenny, looks like Nathan's going to have to finish for both of us, and errrm Peyton can you come with me?'

Peyton looked quiet shocked but secretly please at this, 'Me? Come?'

'Yeah, I know it's a lot to ask but errrm I want you to pretend to be Jenny's mom. My grandparents—well they're quite eccentric and its better they think Jenny had a mom and Brooke's with Luke and Haley's just reunited with Soraya so I was thinking maybe you could do me this favour?' Jake continued rather nervously. 'Of course I'd understand if you don't want to…I mean—'

'Course I'll come, it's a friend to friend favour…let me just get my things.' Peyton said and with that she got up packed her things.

'Are you guys coming back after dinner?' Soraya asked.

'No I can't, the grand folks are going to be here till the end of the week.' Jake told her apologetically, I'll drop Peyton back her after dinner though.'

After gathering her stuff, Peyton, Jake and Jenny had all left the James household after saying their goodbyes.

'Friend to friend favour? I don't think so!' Brooke exclaimed to the remainder of the group which now only consisted of Brooke, Lucas, Soraya, Haley and Nathan. The Scott brothers nodded in agreement.

'Oh yeah!' Haley agreed smiling happily.

'I figured they had something going on that went beyond friendship' Soraya said.

'So…now that everyone's had their say on Jake and Peyton's relationship, sorry friendship, no—whatever it is' Nathan stumbled causing laughter to ensue. 'Let's get back to the retelling of move-Pact Night.'

'You have to go and ruin the mood don't you?' Haley snapped at him. 'No one wants to know what happened.'

'I do' Soraya replied, giving Haley a questioning glance, when she glared at her. Nathan smirked at Haley and nodded in agreement with Soraya.

'You are so not getting out of this' Brooke remarked and Lucas cast Haley a helpless glance.

'Yeah, so as I was saying in Pact Night, Haley came up to me and practically begged me to take her virginity, and so I did, end of Story!' Nathan said expertly keeping his face straight.

'Bullshit!' Haley exclaimed, moving from her position.

'Well you were drunk Hales…you wouldn't remember' Brooke said, sending Lucas a wink when Haley wasn't looking. 'Play along' she mouthed. Lucas pretended to helplessly shake his head in agreement with Brooke while trying to not roll his eyes at the same time.

'What's your uptake on this Soraya?' Nathan asked time to see what this girl's uptake on sex was.

'I'm with Haley on this one, bullshit!' Soraya answered amusedly. 'I mean for her to beg someone to give up something, she needs that something to give up!'

'Nathan, why don't you just tell us what really happened on movie night.' Haley said quickly, a bit too quickly trying to distract them from what Soraya said before they figured out what she meant…well at least knucklehead(Soraya) spoke in cryptic…I need to talk to her after this whole pact thing ends or else something's gonna slip out…not that they haven't already, but no-one had picked up on it yet.

'Fine, Fine' Nathan muttered giving in. 'Alright, so this really is what I recall from last night.

'_That's it baby! Scream my name!' Nathan chanted out, causing her to explode, him following after, making it a delayed reaction. He lied down on a bed for about 5 minutes, before he got up and began dressing himself._

'_Where are you going?' Asked the girl, Nathan couldn't quite remember what her name was._

'_Back to the club, where else?' Nathan answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Yet, he knew it wasn't like that. Oh no, he knew what was to come, the tears, the tantrums, honestly girls are so overdramatic…it wasn't even funny._

'_I know that but what about us? ' The girl asked her eyes going wide as the obvious became clear to her. 'There is no us, is there?'_

'_Sure there is…well was,' Nathan answered as he moved towards the door putting a hand on the doorknob before turning back to her. 'Us was a one night stand.' _

'_But I gave you my virginity!' The girl cried out teary eyed._

'_Errrm…Thank you!' He replied unsurely before finally turning the knob and going back to the loudness of music and to where the pact awaited. He really did feel bad about the whole taking her virginity ordeal…but what happened to common sense these days. A night club was not a place to find the 'right one' or to lose your virginity. As far as he was concerned it was the girl's bad not his._

_The first thing he saw when he first re-entered the night club was a lot of drunken people dancing with no co ordination. If you can't stomach it then don't drink! It's not that hard you know, speaking of, where is Haley James? He looked around for any trace of 'tutor girl' as Brooke would like to call her and found her…with Brooke. Interesting coincidence, he thought. And yes, that is definitely them…looks like Lucas is there too. _

_No sign of Peyton and Jake though, oh wait there they were grinding down on each other for the whole of Tree Hill to see. Damn, they should just hook up man, what was taking them so long at least go have sex, however he had a feeling it would be a mix of both._

_He made his way towards Haley, Lucas and Brooke. He noticed that Haley was kind of different and wondering if she had the nerve to drink all the shots…he was now going to convince her to have 10 shots instead of 5, knowing her she would only drink the minimum but he planned to change that. Although, that's easier said then done because he did call her a slut in their last encounter._

_He knew that Haley wasn't a slut, but something inside him had snapped when he saw Haley grinding with the other guy. He had no idea why that happened either; all he knew was that this rage had filled him and had taken over him, saying things he wouldn't have intended to._

'_Nathan!' Brooke called to him, causing him to snap out of his reverie. He could see her and Lucas trying to stabilize Haley, hold up, why did Haley need to be stabilized? It's not like she's drunk or anything and then realization dawned upon him. Haley James, the highly acclaimed tutor girl was drunk! _

_He had won the pact and she had lost! He would now be getting a 'servant' for two weeks. Oh the things he could make her do…ok maybe that's going a bit far because he knew the gang would probably kick his ass for phrasing it like that, not that he was thinking of it or anything…'yeah right' he thought._

'Nathan, must you really share your perverted thoughts of me with us?' Haley exclaimed appalled.

'Yeah, I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world,' He smirked making her seethe with anger.

'Shut up'

'Nah, it's okay.'

'You are so intolerable.'

'Funny, most females say irresistible.'

'URGHHH! Un-freaking-believable!' Haley sighed frustrated.

Soraya burst out laughing, alongside Lucas and Brooke, causing Haley and Nathan to stop there petty squabbles.

'Good God are they always like this?' She asked the two whom nodded their heads frantically.

'Hell yeah!' Brooke muttered.

'Oh, shut up Soya…you were much worse with Leon' and yet again, she noticed Soraya frown at the mention of him. 'What the hell happened with those two?' She thought to herself.

'Nathan…you hurt her and I'll kill you' she muttered under her breath so they didn't quite catch what she said but enough to get them curious.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' Nathan asked her puzzled, was it him or did this girl just threaten him. Oh yeah, she's definitely a James…a juvenile crackpot!

'Errrm,' Oh god did she say that aloud Soraya thought to herself, well looks like a cover up is in order. 'I said…Nathan, hurt her or better yet kill her!'

'Shut up traitor' Haley muttered, she could have sworn Soraya threatened to Nathan though.

'Errrm…can we get back to pact night now? No offence but we really need to wrap this up…it's being going on for too long' Lucas voiced his opinion uneasily, he didn't want to offend anyone but couldn't they hurry this up a bit.

'Yeah, sure Lucky, Nathan continue' said Soraya.

'Ok, so before Haley rudely interrupted me,' he told her glaringly and smirking at the same time, causing Haley to roll her eyes at him annoyed.

'_Hey Brooke' He greeted; they got on well enough, even before the 'friendship group' also known as 'the gang', came to be he had known Brooke, they were both rolled in the same crowed/social hierarchy, 'popular', 'in-crowd' whatever you want to call it, and she was one of the girls he could stand, and for that matter he never pursued Brooke for a one night stand. He held too much respect for her, for him to pull crap like that on her. _

'_Hey Nate,' Brooke smiled, whilst trying her best to hold up a drunken Haley, damn the girl was stubborn even when she's drunk…just like Nathan._

'_Lucas, you alright?' he acknowledged his older half-brother by three months. Part of him felt guilty for pulling the shit he did on him, because on contrary to everyone's beliefs that it was Dan who had manipulated him into hazing Lucas, well that was partially true. However, Nathan did it in his own accord as well; it was because he had been jealous of Lucas._

_Lucas didn't have a pressurising dad like he did. Lucas never had a mom who was never there. Lucas never experienced an empty family. No, he had a caring mom. He had a caring friend. And, he got to play basketball without pressure from his dad. And the worst thing was it wasn't just his dad, it was their dad!_

'_How's it going Nate?' He asked, 'Haley would you stop being so god damn stubborn!' Lucas sighed out frustrated, why did Haley have to go and get drunk for? God Help her with the two weeks._

'_Haley's decided to go streaking!' She referred to herself in third person. 'And Haley will not stop being stubborn!'_

'_Haley, you gonna streak?' Nathan asked her, amusement etched on every part of his face._

'_Yes I am, why don't think you can handle it?' Haley answered with a question of her own. Clearly drunk Haley was anything but angelic._

'_Don't think you can handle what?' A new voice emerged, it was Peyton with Jake at her side, looks like they've finished with their R rated show._

'_Haley streaking' Nathan answered simply, 'Brooke, Lucas let go of her.'_

'_Haley's streaking?' Peyton asked puzzled._

'_What'd you mean let go of her?' Lucas demanded angrily. 'Let go of her so she can prance around naked like some kind of cover girl?'_

'_Relax Luke; she'll probably lose her guts as soon as she steps outside.' Nathan reacted calmly to Lucas's outburst._

_Noticing the tension in the room, Jake decided now was the best time for him to take his leave. 'Okay, so now I'm gonna go, you know with Jenny and all.'_

'_Yeah I think I'll head home as well now,' Peyton added, she too sensed the oncoming storm._

'_Bye guys' the two answered simultaneously before heading out towards Jake's car, in the parking lot._

'_Did they just ditch and leave us to deal with a drunken Haley and Nathan?' Brooke leaned in and asked Lucas shocked._

'_Uh huh!' He muttered apprehensively, Nathan and Haley were never a good combination and with Haley drunk…let's just say it won't be pretty._

'_What are you guys blubbering about?' Nathan demanded to know agitatedly._

'_Natey, Natey, Natey' Haley chanted out in a singsong voice, it seemed she had become a lot more sombre now and regaining consciousness of her actions, although her attitude was different to how it normally was. 'Hasn't anyone ever taught you not interrupt in other people's conversations?'_

_Nathan was about to answer when she added in._

'_Especially, a lovers' conversation.' And she burst into a fit of giggles; she was still a tad bit drunk._

'_Nope, you can teach me after your performance as a special bonus?' He answered, his usual cockiness coming back into place yet again._

'_I'm sorry you lost me on the performance part?'_

'_Don't tell me you forgot already?'_

'_Unfortunately yes, care to refresh my memory?'_

'_Nah not really, but doesn't look like I got much of a choice!'_

_Haley didn't say anything awaiting an answer from him. _

'_You know, streaking, you were planning on it?' Nathan finally responded._

'_Actually no, I've changed my mind, no streaking from me!' She answered._

'_Thank the Lord!' Lucas mouthed looking upwards._

_Brooke seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because she too looked upwards as she mouthed. 'Thank God.'_

'_You're not gonna streak?' Nathan asked crestfallen, unaware of Lucas's furious staring towards him._

'_No, because I just can't share the likeness of exposed me with you, you'll just enjoy it way too much!' Haley answered looks like the arrogance has rubbed off of Nathan and onto her._

'_Well looks like Haley can handle herself.' Brooke cheerfully told her boyfriend._

'_Looks like it.' Lucas smiled at her._

'_So seeing as everything's under control…I say we have a little private performance on our own.' She suggested mischievously._

'_I couldn't agree more,' Lucas answered with a smirk; smirks are the Scott charm after all. 'Nathan, me and Brooke are heading out, can you give Haley a ride?' He asked his younger half-brother._

'_Yeah, but I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do.' Nathan told him._

'_Yeah, whatever just make sure her clothes don't come off and that she reaches home safely.' Lucas muttered before saying his goodbyes to Haley and Nathan, and then he left taking Brooke with him (she also said her goodbyes)._

'_Just you and me James!' Nathan answered sending her yet another smirk._

'_Whatever, I'm tired take me home Nathan.' Haley yawned._

'_So soon? And why would I do that?' He asked amused._

'_You will, if you don't want to mess with Lucas.' She retorted._

'_Fine, let's go.' Nathan answered before taking Haley's hand and leading her towards his car._

_The ride to Haley's house was journeyed in relatively silence, it wasn't a long drive and there was no traffic. 20 minutes later, he pulled up in front of her house and pulled over in front of her driveway._

'_You gonna be ok?' Nathan asked her, with what seemed like genuine concern._

'_Yeah sure I will' Haley answered with unusual cheeriness._

'_You sure?' He asked again, realising that he sounded worried; he swiftly covered it up by adding. 'I mean falling flat on your face might not be a good look tomorrow morning.'_

'_Jackass' Haley muttered angrily and with that got out the car slammed the door shut and walked inside. And her she thought he might not be so bad after all. Serves you right for being so gullible._

'_Bye to you too!' Nathan called out after her; he shook his head and laughed. He pulled out of the James residence and headed towards his home. Well house, it wasn't fit to be called a home._


	9. Revelations and Jeyton Hookup!

**Authors Note: ­**Hey, just wanted to remind you italics are flashbacks! This will probably be the last few flashbacks for now.

**Chapter 9**

'_Bye to you too!' Nathan called out after her; he shook his head and laughed. He pulled out of the James residence and headed towards his home. Well house, it wasn't fit enough to be called a home._

'Ta-da!' Nathan completed his events of Pact Night. 'That my new friend' he said looking directly at Soraya, 'is what happened on the infamous pact night!'

'Infamous? You have gotta be kidding me!' Soraya rolled her eyes.

'Kid you? I think not!' Nathan replied amusedly, imitating a British accent.

Soraya tried staring him down until they both cracked simultaneously, which caused the two to laugh even harder.

'Ok, moving on…' Haley muttered, which caused everyone else to stare at her. 'What?' She asked, baffled.

'Haley bay, you sound like a teacher!' Soraya told her, still controlling herself from laughing any more.

'Well she is tutor girl' Brooke added in.

'Hold up, before I thought you were joking but are you telling me Haley's a tutor?' Soraya asked surprised, she never in a million years would have though that.

'Well yeah, she is like THE best tutor! In fact, she is reserved for varsity only!' Brooke replied smiling proudly.

'Am not' Haley answered, although she knew she probably was, seeing as all of her tutees were jocks and cheerleaders.

'You so are!' Brooke retorted. 'Believe me, we've made it clear that Haley James is for varsity only, we announced it in all the classes ages ago!'

'You what?' Haley asked shocked, how come she didn't know this?

'Yeah, we did it when you weren't in school; believe me finding a day like that was almost impossible!' Brooke told her whilst Haley looked on surprised.

'Really? Who would have thought…' Soraya trailed off before saying. 'But don't you have to be an A student to be a tutor?'

'Yeah you do' Lucas answered happily, he was proud of Haley.

'But Haley's not a….' Soraya trailed off. 'Oh my God! You're an A student now! I'm so proud of you darling!'

'What do you mean now?' Nathan asked curiously,

'Well, in Montreal Haley was only a B student-' Soraya told him before she was interrupted.

'Haley a B student?' Lucas asked shocked. No, there had to be some kind of mistake.

'Hey, that's really good for a-' Soraya tried again before getting interrupted, again.

Haley panicked as soon she heard the 'really good for a' so she intervened. 'I think they get it now knucklehead'

Knucklehead was the codeword, which was used in Montreal by Haley, Soraya and the rest of their gang there. It was used whenever you didn't want someone to know something so that way, they would quickly change the topic.

'So anyways…' Soraya said after she had picked up the hint and tried to find something else to talk about. 'So that was all that happened in Pact Night?'

'Errrm,' Nathan stuttered, well that was pretty much most of it, there was something bugging him but he wasn't sure if that was something he could tell everyone. See Haley had told him something when they were alone but wasn't sure if it was true and an even bigger question was why it was so important to him.

_As they were grabbing their jackets and prepared to leave the building a guy had come up to them and began eyeing Haley._

'_Excuse me but I couldn't help notice how hot you look!'_

_Nathan covered his mouth to hold back a laugh expecting Haley to say something like 'you would, wouldn't you!'_

_However Haley began to looked him up and down as she checked him out, causing Nathan to roll his eyes. 'If you think I'm hot then you definitely have good taste.'_

_What was going on here? Nathan thought to himself, no, no, no…this was not Haley James, she would have said, 'any girl with a nice rack and ass would be hot to you!' or something like 'It's amazing how much shit a guy can talk for sex.' But no, here she flirting back. But why did he care? It's not like they were the best of friends._

'_Thank you, so I was wondering if the hot girl would like to dance?' Asked the guy._

'_I would love to,' Haley replied, holding his gaze seeing who would look away first._

_Nathan decided that now was his time to intervene, because he wasn't gonna stand here and wait for her looking like some moron when it was her who wanted to leave in the first place. _

'_She would love to but she's got to go home otherwise Lucas won't be a happy man!' With that said Nathan practically dragged her all the way to the car._

'_Hey, hey, hey!' Haley protested, what was the rush? She was just getting to know…the guy, whoops forgot to catch the name! And she began giggling again. 'I was getting to know him really well, he had nice abs!_

_Oh yeah, the girls definitely drunk! He thought, rubbing his head aggravated. 'Is that so? Then why don't you tell me what his name was?'_

'_Errrm…'_

'_That's what I thought'_

_Haley didn't reply to that._

'_You know that he was only trying to get in your pants right?' He asked her, his hands on the steering wheel although the engine was still not turned on._

'_So?' She asked._

'_So!' He repeated, and for the hundredth time that night he thought, 'the girl is drunk off her ass, if he didn't know any better he would have said she had a split personality._

'_Yeah, so what?' She asked again._

'_So you would have been ok if he took your virginity for a one nightstand?' He questioned her._

'_Nathan, what makes you think I'm a virgin?' She answered his question with a question of her own._

'_Oh please, you're a tutor for Gods sakes!'_

'_So your saying just because I'm a tutor that means I'm a virgin?'_

'_You're an A student!'_

'_And this makes me a virgin how?'_

'_You don't come to after-game parties!'_

'_Again, that's supposed to mean I'm a virgin?'_

_Nathan paused for a minute and recollected his thoughts, Haley James not a virgin? He had never considered that thought!_

'_No, you're lying. You're not a virgin…you can't be I mean…I don't believe you.' Nathan stammered that shouldn't even be a possibility._

'_No one's saying you have to believe me, I mean go ahead don't believe me…do whatever you need to do that helps you sleep at night' Haley muttered 'What do I care?'_

_And that was when he finally turned on the engine of the car, and they both rode silently both contemplating the events movie night had brought._

'Nathan…you there man?' Lucas asked him, for the fifth time, boy, he must have been thinking about something big for him to be out of it this long.

'Yeah sorry about that, what were you guys saying?' Nathan asked finally coming back in to the present.

Soraya motioned to herself as she said, 'I was saying are you sure that was all that happened on Pact Night?'

'Errrm,' He contemplated it for a minute before finally saying, 'Yeah, that was Pact Night.' After all Haley wouldn't remember this anyway because she was so drunk!

'So?' Brooke asked getting hyped up.

'So what?' Soraya asked pretending to be clueless.

'So did Haley break the pact or not? Brooke asked, impatience starting to edge into her voice.

'Hey guys I'm back!' Peyton called out as she came into the living room. Without realising it hours had passed by when retelling pact night so that it was 8:30 at night now. The door was unlocked; Tree Hill was so small that you needn't have bothered locking the door, except for night time and even that was because of privacy not safety.

'And just in time too!' Brooke told her, 'She's about to tell us whether Haley broke the pact or not! I'm so excited!'

'That's good I didn't wanna miss that!' Peyton replied unusually cheery.

Haley finally decided to talk after remaining silent for a while. 'So what's got you in a really good mood Pey?

'I'll tell you after I find out what the outcome of pact night was.' Peyton replied beaming brightly, now everybody noticed her cheeriness.

'Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna tell you until tomorrow in school!' Soraya grinned evilly knowing that the others weren't going to be happy about this.

'And why not?' Brooke asked dejected.

'Well two things; first I want to know why Peyton is so cheery! And two I need to think about the decision, that and the fact that prolonging makes it more interesting.' Soraya replied.

'In other words' Haley translated. 'Soraya has fun in torturing us by making us wait. Meanie!'

'Soraya you always did enjoy other people's suffering!' Lucas added in laughing.

'Hey! You think that's bad you should have been there the time Haley faked a-' But was cut off from the look that Haley was giving her, 'Knucklehead?' She asked.

Haley nodded, so Soraya didn't say anything.

'Faked a what?' Nathan prodded.

'Nothing' Soraya muttered in an extremely unconvincing tone.

'So anyways Peyton, what's got you all cheery to night?' Haley asked.

'I hooked up with Jake.' She said a big smile on her face.

'When you say hooked up do you mean going out or had sex?' Soraya asked her bluntly.

This caused everyone to look at her and burst out laughing. Well, all but Haley that was who said. 'Blunt much?'

To which she replied, 'I learnt from the best!'

Causing everyone to give the two cousins questioning glances in which they both reacted by shrugging their shoulders.

'So carry on Peyton' Brooke broke the short silence.

'Well Soraya that was interesting question and my honest answer is both!'

'Was he good?' Soraya asked so that once again everyone was staring at her.

'Knucklehead!' Haley told her.

'What? Why? Are they virgins?'

'Oh God No, stop it! They just don't talk about it as openly as we do.'

'Oh! Sorry guys!'

Everyone laughed at the two's weird conversation. Although curiosity was also evoked. Since when did Haley James talk about 'it'?

'We?' Lucas asked the two girls.

'Yeah, as in the gang.' Soraya answered.

'Knucklehead!' Haley muttered in an undertone so that only Soraya would hear. 'Anyways Peyton how did you guys get together?'

Peyton began to tell her story. 'Well it's a long story but basically…'

_Peyton had got into the backseat of the as Jenny's baby seat was secured at the front, They had spent the drive talking about Jenny, basketball, art and school in general and then lastly about Soraya._

'_So, what's you think of Soraya?' Peyton had asked._

'_She seems really cool!' Jake said genially._

'_Yeah she does, doesn't she?' Replied Peyton._

'_Totally different from Haley though right?' Jake asked her._

'_Oh yeah, I kind of though Haley's relatives would all be shy and quiet like her.'_

'_Same here.' He answered as he pulled up in front of his house. He parked the car, walked round the other side to pick up Jenny from her baby seat whilst Peyton got out of the car. So ready to meet the grand folks?'_

'_Hold on, don't I need to know some stuff to be Jenny's mom?' Peyton asked quizzically._

'_Oh that, don't worry about it my parents have that covered but just in case…' And he told her the basics she needed to know about Jenny._

_Once they had done that, Peyton and Jake had opened the door (remember they didn't lock doors until before people go to bed) and gone into the sitting room where Jake introduced him to his grandparents, with the parents they had to pretend they already met each other!_

_Once they had finished with the formalities of meeting each other, they had all headed into the dining room to go and have dinner. The theme was Indian so there was chicken curry with rice for everyone to eat. Jenny was in the high chair playing with a little toy Jake had gotten her for Christmas last year._

_Whilst eating dinner Jake's grandparents decided to start asking Peyton some questions about her, Jenny and Jake._

'_So tell us Peyton,' Jake's grandmother Lucia began 'How was the pregnancy for you?'_

_Peyton stayed quiet for a moment before saying 'Very painful process, the mood swings were a pain.'_

_Lucia nodded, agreeing with her statements. 'What was your main craving?'_

'_Jacket Potatoes' she replied almost instantly._

_Jake's grandfather Laurence decided to ask a few questions himself. 'So what are you planning on studying in university?'_

'_Definitely art' Peyton answered._

'_You like drawing?' Laurence questioned._

'_I prefer to call it sketching; it's a hobby of mine.'_

'_So what do you plan to do to for a career?'_

'_Work for a magazine, under the art section.'_

_Laurence nodded before continuing with his dinner._

_When everyone had finished they picked up their plates and taken it to the kitchen washed their hands whilst Lucia, Laurence and Jake's parents went back into the living room, Jenny had begun to get tired so Peyton and Jake had decided to go upstairs to put Jenny to bed._

_Jake played the guitar and sung to Jenny who was in the cot, putting the little girl to sleep, when he finished playing, he gently put the guitar away and kissed Jenny on the forehead whispering 'Sweet drams my lil angel.'_

'_I had no idea you could play the guitar' Peyton began a conversation, stepping closer towards him._

'_There's a lot about me you don't know.' Jake replied who began nearing Peyton._

'_Maybe I should start to learn' She stepped even closer to him, coming into his personal space._

'_Maybe you should.' Jake replied. His lips mere inches away from Peyton's before their lips crashed sweetly against each other._

_The kiss was a slow long one but with lots of passion in it. It seemed like time had stopped until they pulled away. Looking into each others' eyes they leaned in once more before lowering themselves onto the bed._

_Half an hour later, they were both on the bed under the covers lying next to each other. There was tense silence neither sure what to say to the other, it was Peyton who spoke first._

'_So that was…'_

'_Unexpected?' Jake finished for her._

'_Yeah' she replied._

'_Was it a bad thing?' He asked, keeping eye contact with her._

'_No, I don't think so.'_

'_That's good' He said before she could say anything he continued. 'Because I like you Peyton, I like you a lot.'_

_Peyton didn't say anything for a while just laying there smiling. 'I like you a lot too!'_

'_So do you wanna give it a try?' _

'_The whole dating scene?' _

'_Yup, that's the one.'_

'_Sure, why not?' She replied, and leaned in to kiss Jake, their first kiss as a couple._

'_So we should go downstairs.' Jake told her. _

'_Well actually I should head back to Haley's.' Peyton told him, he nodded and they both got up and began to put their clothes back on._

_Once they had finished dressing and sorted out their appearances, they finally headed downstairs to where everyone else was._

'_Hey, I got to go drop Peyton off.' Jake told his family._

'_Alright boy, don't be too long.' Laurence instructed him._

'_Take care; it was nice meeting you Peyton.' Lucia told the two teens._

'_It was nice to meet you too.' Peyton answered before turning to Jake's parents and nodded at them. 'Mr and Mrs Jagelski.'_

'_Peyton.' The two smiled at her gratefully; Peyton had done them a great favour by pretending to be Jenny's mom for Jake's grandparents._

_After saying their goodbyes, Jake led Peyton to his car and manoeuvred the car out into the middle of the road._

'_So that was you family' Peyton began._

'_Yeah it was.' Jake answered._

'_So your parents were great…'_

'_But my grandparents?_

'_They were okay slightly eccentric though.'_

'_Yeah I know, imagine what they're reaction would be like if they knew Jenny's mom ditched us!' Jake said in a teasing tone but Peyton could tell it was a sore subject._

_The rest of the journey passed by quickly and before either of them knew it, they were in front of Haley's house._

_He turned to her and said 'Goodnight Pey' a smile on his face._

'_Goodnight Jake' and kissed him, having their first goodnight kiss._

_She got out of the car and headed towards the James house with a final wave to Jake she headed in through the front door as it was unlocked._

'And that is the story of how we hooked up!' Peyton finished.

'Wow that was so great, and it's actually quite funny!' Brooke told her.

'Why's it funny?' Peyton asked confused.

'Because we were all saying how you two should hook upright after you left!' Brooke answered.

'Really?' Peyton asked totally clueless.

'Of course' Soraya told her, 'I just got here and I could tell!'

'It was kinda obvious' Haley told her shrugging her shoulder whilst Lucas and Nathan nodded in agreement when Peyton gave them a questioning glance.

'And you guys didn't say anything?' Peyton asked them.

'Oh please,' Brooke began 'like you would have listened if we said anything? You would have told us to go take a hike or something.'

'Right…' Peyton said reluctantly, because she knew that Brooke was right.

'So Haley bay? Let's watch a film or something before we go to bed.' Soraya suggested.

'Sure, what'd you wanna watch?' Haley asked her.

'Oceans Eleven' They both said simultaneously, as everyone stared at them and began laughing.

'What are you Siamese twins or something?' Nathan asked.

The two James looked at each other before saying 'Siamese James!' And burst out laughing.

'So Oceans Eleven ok with everyone?' Soraya double checked and everyone nodded their heads.

Haley got the DVD put it into the DVD player, switched on the TV and selected play all before sitting back down on the floor legs laying out in front of her, and Soraya place her head on Haley's lap. Peyton was sitting on the sofa placing her legs over Nathan who was sitting next to her, they were close friends, and once upon a time they had gone out but soon discovered that they were better off as just two close friends. Lucas and Brooke were snuggled up together in the love seat. They watched the film in pretty much silence except for the junkies that were brought over earlier.

Sometime during the film, everyone had fallen asleep except for Soraya and Haley. Haley packed away all the food. Whilst Soraya switched off the TV and DVD player, and fetched three blankets for everyone, she laid one blanket on Lucas and Brooke, the other on Nathan and Peyton whilst the last one was kept for Haley and her.

Once all that was done the two sat down for a chat about old times.

'So how is everyone doing?' Haley asked.

'They're alright, Sarah was really upset by me leaving, and she says that she's all alone now! The only goddess left in Montreal.' Soraya answered.

They both laughed quietly for a bit.

'What happened between you and Leon?' Haley asked her wearily, she wasn't sure whether she should have asked but she had to know.

'We broke up.' Soraya told her, not offering any details.

'Why?'

'Because, we were going to be in two different countries, there's no point.'

'What about long distance?'

'That's pointless; if I have a boyfriend then I want to kiss him on a regular basis.'

'Soraya!' Haley sighed frustrated, 'the real reason.'

'I just told you!' She answered before changing the topic. 'What's going on with you, what the hells up with the clothes, (Haley was wearing a simple T shirt and jeans) and you're acting like some kind of goody-goody!'

'Soraya I am a 'goody-goody!''

'Yeah and I'm the Queen of England right?'

'No seriously I am!' Haley tried to convince her. 'At least in Tree Hill I am.'

'What? Why in Tree Hill?'

'I just fancied a change you know! I mean there was so much drama and expectations to live up to; I just wanted my last year to be trouble free you know?'

'Yeah, that's kind of why I came here to get away from it all. But I wasn't going to change who I am. So how is it being the good girl and without all the drama?' Soraya asked her.

'It sucks! I swear I dunno why good people are so damn focused on being…good! I so badly miss Montreal you know! The parties, the gang, the rivalries…' Haley told her.

'Well do not fret sweetie! Now that Soraya's here I will slowly release the wild you that's waiting to be let out.' She sighed dramatically making both of them laugh.

'Nah I don't think so I mean they'll be like how can the girl just be a tutor one minute and a party girl the next?' Haley asked her, hoping that Soraya would find a way.

'Well we could blame it on my bad influence!'

'Yeah right! If anything I was the one who corrupted you!' Haley laughed, 'but then again they would buy it, even Lucas has no idea!'

'So that was why he was so shocked when I said you were a B student!' Soraya figured out. 'Well since you only tutor the popular I guess you still get all the gossip and scandals huh?'

'Yeah that I do, Brooke is like the Queen of gossip…nothing gets past her!' Haley informed her.

'Kind of like how we were right?' Soraya asked.

'You could say that speaking of the Past…' Haley started. 'Not that I'm complaining or want you to go or anything but like how long you staying here for?'

'Errrm…I'm not sure! I just need a break...to start afresh and get myself sorted or figured out or whatever the hell you wanna call it.' Soraya tried to explain.

'A break from what…get away from what?' Haley questioned concern coming into her voice.

'Another day Hales…another day till then let's get some sleep' Soraya said tiredly but firmly.

Haley knew that Soraya meant what she said so she pulled the blankets over themselves and set the alarm clock which Soraya had brought over and they both went to sleep. Both were wondering what tomorrow would bring for Soraya when it would be her first day of Tree Hill High, after all she was going to be there for a while.

Hey guys, please review they put a smile on my face! And I wanna say thanks 2 everyone who has reviewed. I also wanted to tell you that this is probably the last flashback for a while unless there's a change of plans. Hope you enjoyed the update because I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Soraya's first day at Tree Hill High

Chapter 10 

Haley knew that Soraya meant what she said so she pulled the blankets over themselves and set the alarm clock that Soraya had brought over and they both went to sleep. Both were wondering what tomorrow would bring for Soraya when it would be her first day of Tree Hill High, after all she was going to be there for a while.

The next morning everyone was woken up by the sound of a shrilling alarm clock, Haley was the first to sit up and switch it off, as it was going to once she had done that she tried to shrug Soraya awake but as she wouldn't budge so she pinched her, but immediately regretted it.

'ARGHHHHH' Soraya screamed causing everyone else to jump up from their beds and into a panic state thinking along the lines of 'where's the fire?' and 'there's a burglar!'

'What the hell?' Nathan demanded wanting to know what the emergency was, after all for a shriek like that it couldn't be anything less.

'Haley pinched me!' Soraya seethed out annoyed.

'You screamed like a banshee because you got pinched?' Lucas asked unbelievably.

'You would too if Haley pinched you! She knows my sixth sense is always on overload!'

Nathan it seemed decided to join Soraya and gang up against Haley because he then said, 'Haley if you knew she was sensitive and still done it then it's abuse! Why would you want to abuse your dear cousin?'

'Oh for the love of God don't start!' Haley sighed out. She definitely wasn't a morning person that was for sure. 'I just wanted to make sure she wasn't late for her first day of school!'

'Awwwww that's so sweet of you tutor girl' Brooke cooed causing Nathan to roll his eyes.

'It is, isn't it?' Peyton asked smiling; she thought the connection between the two was so awesome.

'Okay, so not to be a drag or anything' Lucas began, 'but we really need to get to school…I mean it's bad enough we ditched already so maybe if we get in the teachers good graces…they won't tell our parents, when they get back from that convention…that and they won't find out we had a sleepover last night.'

All of Tree Hill's parents had to go to a convention in the nearest city Charlotte, it was basically them having there say about the Town's progress and improvements basically they give their input on what should happen to it.

That was how they were all able to stay in Haley's house last night without asking for permission after all as the saying goes 'What they don't know, can't hurt them!'

With Lucas's speech everyone had agreed that they would meet up in school as time was running short, so after everyone had said goodbyes, Haley and Soraya went into the kitchen

'So your parents came back?' Soraya asked her, although already knowing the answer.

'Yeah like hell they did!' Haley rolled her eyes, traces of anger emerging from her. 'They just rented a motel for a night in Charlotte and then they're gonna go back, you of all people should know what they're like.'

'Hey! Cool it with the blows already! I was just doing some wistful thinking on my part; you know hope that your parents were the slightest bit better then mine.' Soraya explained to her, her expression turning sour.

Haley's expression softened when she hear Soraya's last comment because she knew that Soraya experienced exactly the same thing she does.

'I'm sorry Soya…' Haley began and rolled her eyes in good nature when she saw Soraya do her exaggerated pout and looked away making a big show of it. 'I'm really sorry; I guess we're both bitches when it comes to our parents huh?'

They both let out a little laugh, and Haley pulled Soraya into a hug, to which she returned, the two had missed each other a lot, that was blatantly obvious.

'Blame it on the screwed up parents innit?' Soraya joked, making Haley laugh a little but a twinge of sadness overcame them. 'We've done fine without them before right? We'll be fine without them now, besides I'd rather them not be there…you know how it was whenever they were there all me and my folks did was argue anyways.'

'I don't argue with mine though, that's what kills it, I can't say it's better off this way, because when they are here we don't even talk much there's so much distance between us. Oh well at least they sent me to live with you and acknowledged that it was too young for me to be left alone at that time ' Haley tried to explain to her.

'I know sweetie, you should be grateful; at least your parents care about you and they really do go on business trips together. Mine aren't there because my parents can't stand the sight of each other and the memories the house brings or the memories that I bring!' Soraya spat out bitterly, all traces of humour gone.

Haley didn't know what else to say so she just said, 'I'm going to go get dressed and you help yourself to breakfast and then we'll swap okay?' Haley asked her changing the topic seemed to be the best thing to do at the moment. Soraya nodded in agreement and the two began to get ready for Soraya's first day of school.

Once Soraya had finished, her breakfast she went to her room, as she was staying for a while she had picked a room and declared it her own. She decided to wear a black min-skirt and a red low v-neck which had ¾ length sleeves, and the outfit was topped off with a pair of black stiletto heels. As for make up, she put on some cherry lip gloss, some blusher and a bit of eyeliner; her hair was in loose curls, and with that her look had been completed. It was now time to face Tree Hill High for her first time.

Haley had come downstairs for breakfast, after getting dressed; she was wearing a tight, short sleeved chocolate brown t-shirt which read, 'Addictive' in white and a pair of jeans. She hadn't worn any make up on and her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. When Soraya saw her, she immediately spoke up.

'Are you kidding me?' She asked. 'You cannot seriously be going to school like that?'

'And why not Soya?' Haley threw back, 'What's wrong with it?'

'What's wrong is that it screams prude, well I guess you could get away with the top seeing as it shows all your curves and the sleeves are real short. But the jeans gotta go.'

'So what do you suggest?'

'I 'suggest' that you wear a short denim skirt, it's in my room' looking at Haley's expression she added, 'you know you want to Haley bay, just say I forced you to wear it or something if you're that worried about what people will say.'

Haley seemed satisfied with this idea because she then went upstairs to Soraya's room and sure enough she came downstairs with a dirty 'denim' jean skirt, which was a good three inches above the knee, so definitely showing a lot of legs, especially since she was wearing trainers with it.

'Trainers?' Soraya asked amused.

'There is no way I'm doing stilettos too, there's gotta be some unwritten rule that two people in the same house both can't wear them at once' Haley rambled, 'besides, it's too hot to wear boots.'

'Ah well at least you're wearing a skirt! Now I'd like to get to school you coming or what…tutor girl?' Soraya laughed at the nickname Brooke gave her.

'Yeah, yeah…you wanna drive?' Haley offered, although Haley has her licence and can drive good, she always preferred walking; it was good exercise. Soraya on the other hand lived for driving; she would always race cars at night with the guys.

'What car you got?' Soraya asked her ears perked up in excitement.

'Nothing special just a dark metallic grey Citroen C4. I don't drive all that much!' Haley told her.

'Why am I not surprised? Ok I'll drive, let's go!' Soraya answered.

The two left the house and once Haley had locked the door she took her and Soraya's stuff for school and put it into the back before getting into the front passenger seat of her car whilst Soraya got into the driver's seat.

With that done, Soraya removed the car from the driveway and with Haley's directions began driving to school, her average driving speed was a lot faster then Haley's but by now, Haley was use to it and so it didn't irk her so much.

After 5 minutes of driving they had arrived at their destination: Tree Hill High School. Whilst Soraya tried to find a parking place, through the window she could see the entrance filled with students going in and out. This was definitely an American high school, all right. You could easily see the popular students tended to hang around together on the right, whilst in the left were the outcasts, and in the middle you had the people that got on with everyone, the only other type of people left were the groups that mixed, where some outcasts and some popular people would get together and form a group.

Once the car was finally parked, Haley and Soraya got out of the car. The weather was quite warm for the autumn season. Their hair was blowing in the cool breeze as they got their bags and began walking in the direction of the school entrance.

As they were walking, many heads had turned to see who the two girls that had just walked past were. One of them was definitely new, and the other—was that Haley James? That couldn't be she only wore jeans and t-shirts, although her top and trainers were similar to what she normally wore, but since when did Haley James wear a skirt?

The two cousins headed towards the rest of the gang who were situated halfway between the middle and the right side of the school grounds outside the entrance. Nathan was the first one to notice them, he was definitely shocked by what he saw, but as the residing star player of Tree Hill High, he could not afford to stand with his mouth wide open or even worse, drool.

'OH MY GOD!' Brooke was the next to notice Haley and Soraya walking towards them and couldn't believe it. Soraya definitely knew how to clean up well, and Haley was wearing a skirt…and it suited her.

'Hey guys' said Soraya and Haley simultaneously, both were well aware of the millions of stares that were focused at them, and both seemed to enjoy it too.

'You guys look hot!' Peyton informed them, never one to beat around the bushes.

Haley blushed and found the ground beneath her very fascinating as her cheeks took on a rosy tomato colour and mumble a quick thank you. Soraya on the other hand, decided to take on a bold more approach and said 'we know!'

Nathan was amused at Soraya's response and questioned 'bit cocky aren't we?'

'You're one to talk!' Haley snapped critically.

'I'm sorry, I thought it was clear but I was talking to Soraya not you.' Nathan looked her up and down, checking her out, 'not bad' he thought, 'she definitely had nice legs, but damn her ass was fine. The girl was definitely hot…of course he would never voice that opinion.

Haley glared at him furiously, in which he responded by…you guessed it smirking! 'Oh, so it's okay for you to interrupt other people but not me? Ever heard of the saying, do onto others as you want others to do onto you?' She argued.

'So you want me to interrupt you…you are one weirdo James!' Nathan asked the corners of his mouth curved upwards. Soraya shot him a look, so he then amended, 'Haley James'

'No you dumbass! I'm treating you the way you treated me!'

'And how did I treat you?'

'You treated me like you inter- no I mean you interrupt my feel- no arghhh!'

'Arghhh? I treat you like arghhh?'

'No you- you, oh damn you Nathan'

'What did I do? It was one simple question?'

Just then the bell went signalling that they had five minutes and left and students should be heading to their form room.

'So we should head in!' Jake supplied, his arm was around Peyton's waist, letting the school know that Peyton was now unavailable.

'Oh yeah, I got to go register in…what's its name…The Hill High?' Soraya asked.

'No, it's Tree Hill High!' One of the cheerleaders, Teresa called out to her, as she walked past. But, once she saw Nathan she stopped, smoothed her hair out and said in a sugary sweet tone, 'hi Nathan.'

'Hey, you look good Teresa,' Nathan answered smirking and wriggled his eyebrows giving her a suggestive look.

Teresa smiled, immediately caught his drift and said, 'Well, I'll see you later!'

'Oh, definitely!' Nathan winked, causing Haley to roll her eyes in distaste muttering incoherently under her breath, as if she had gone invisibly green. (Greenjealousy.)

'Bye Nathan,' Teresa said 'Haley, we're on for tutoring period 6 right?'

Haley, who was still muttering, looked up startled. 'Huh?' Her face turned read as if she was being caught red-handed for doing something wrong. This made everyone turn to her curiously, 'oh right tutoring, period 6, yep we're still on!'

'Cool, Peyton, Brooke, I'll see you at practise right,' She continued greeting everyone goodbye. 'Lucas, Jake, errrm…I don't think we've met, I'm Teresa.' She held her arm out for Soraya, who shook her hand.

'I'm Soraya, Haley's cousin from Montreal.' She thought Teresa was really nice.

'So that's why you two look alike. Anyways see ya around.' Teresa answered before heading up to the other cheerleaders and went inside with them.

'She was nice' Soraya voiced out.

'She was, wasn't she? Nathan commented, with a sly grin on his face.

'She means personality, not appearance!' Haley offered a fake smile.

'Ok that's enough for pre-school hours.' Soraya answered, 'Haley can you show me where the office is so that I can be a…what's the school mascot?'

'Ravens!' Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Brooke all screamed in unison.

'Sounds alright…ours was the best thought innit Hales?'

Haley seemed to ponder the thought for a minute, 'the mascot definitely…not so sure about the teams.'

'What was your mascot then?' Brooke asked.

'Sharks!' Haley and Soraya shouted out.

'Okay, so I should take her to the office…We'll catch up with y'all later!' Haley turned around shouted across her back as she grabbed Soraya's arm.

So Haley and Soraya went off to the office to turn Soraya into a Tree Hill High (THH) student. When they got to the office, the secretary Ms Peterson asked 'Can I help you ladies?'

'Hi,' Haley began, 'I just want to get my cousin enrolled into the school.'

'Sure, what's the name?' Ms Peterson asked.

'Soraya James' she said her name.

'What lessons do you want to take Soraya? Aside from all the compulsory subjects such as English, American Literature, Math, Mixed Sciences, IT and Spanish.' Ms Peterson asked again.

'What subjects do you have on offer for me to take?' Soraya inquired.

'You can choose up to 4 from the following: French; Textiles; Art; Aerobics; Sport; DT; German; Drama; Music; Religious studies; History; and Geography.' Ms Peterson gave a rundown on the list of subjects.

'Errrm, I'll take French, Aerobics, Sport and drama.' Soraya decided after 10 minutes of going over her choices with Haley.

'I'll just enter them into the computer and then we can get your timetable.' Ms Peterson waited for the computer to print it out, and once it did she handed the time table to Soraya. 'There you go; I've also printed out the date for the CATs exam to determine whether you could take advance AP subjects, until then you can head to your homeroom, I've put you in the same class as Haley.'

'Thank you!' Both cousins said as they headed to their homeroom.

'So where we headed?' Soraya asked Haley, to which she replied by saying 'straight down the hall to the right.'

'So anyone I know in this class?' Soraya asked.

'No one important,' Haley shrugged her shoulders.

Upon entering the classroom, they saw that chaos had been ensuing. Paper aeroplanes had been flying everywhere on one side of the classroom which the boys had occupied and on the other side there was a group of girls gossiping about one thing or the other.

However when everyone saw who had come in, mouths dropped for two reasons. One was because Haley James never wore a skirt…until today that is; the second reason was because they had no idea who the girl with her was.

There were two different opinions of the new girl, both positive though. All the guys thought along the lines of 'damn can't wait to get with some of that!' Whereas the girls thought 'She looks pretty cool- cheerleader material.'

'Hey James' a voice said and then added 'both James.' The voice belonged to none other than Nathan Scott.

'Haley Bay,' Soraya began 'I thought you said there was no one I knew in this class.'

Haley objected 'No, I said no one important you know is in here.'

'Oh that hurt Hales' Nathan smirked. 'However I think everyone else in this room might object with what you said even Soraya!'

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance and Soraya merely laughed until she heard a voice greet her, 'So we meet again Ms unsettling girl.'

'Haley, Nathan and Soraya turned around swiftly to meet face to face with Jason, the guy who had asked Soraya out. 'Surprised to see me?' He questioned amused.

'Well if it isn't the guy who enjoys invading people's personal space?' Soraya went into flirting mode.

'We still on for Friday night?' Jason asked with a smartly. He wanted to let all the guys know that until Friday at least, the new girl was taken, although if he had a say on matters his hold on her would extend for a longer period of time.

'That depends' Soraya smirked, 'will you be picking me up at 7?'

'It could be arranged.' Jason answered with a smirk of his own.

'In that case, yeah we're still on.' Soraya answered and with that said, she sat down on the nearest empty seat which was situated near the back of the classroom.

Before Jason could say anything, their homeroom teacher, Mr Evans had entered the room, so Haley and Jason and Jason sat down on either side of Soraya leaving Nathan only one empty seat which was next to Haley.

Mr Evans grimaced when he saw the mess of paper aeroplanes on the floor and heaved a sigh, even though everyone was sitting down fairly quietly, he knew that before his arrival this class had most probably been wild., he chuckled to himself, that was putting it mildly.

Once he had taken the register, as usual he asked, 'is there anyone's name I haven't called out?'

'Soraya James' she put her hand up.

'James...nope there's only a Haley James in this register, you must be a new student!' When she nodded, he then added 'well stand up then, so now everyone knows who you are!'

After she stood up and was formally introduced to the class, they all ended up talking for the last few minutes before the bell for first period went.

Once five minutes had passed, everyone had been let out and surprisingly Nathan had waited for Haley and Soraya instead of going off with his friends or his 'gal pal' of the week.

'Hurry up already!' Nathan groaned at the two girls.

'Why, it's not like you're waiting for us or anything!' Haley retorted.

'Of course I'm waiting for you guys…gotta make sure Soraya's introduced into the right crowd!' Nathan replied as if he did this kind of thing everyday.

'That's so sweet!' Soraya smiled and as usual Haley rolled her eyes.

Six lessons later, it was time for lunch and the gang had decided to meet up and eat outside for lunch.

'So how was your first day tutor cousin?' Brooke asked when everyone arrived.

'It's all good, met quite a few people.' She replied happy that most the day had gone quite well.

'Really like who?' Peyton asked her, wanting to have a conversation with her.

'Well Teresa from earlier and then I met this other guy Tim that Jason introduced me to.' Soraya told them.

'You and Jason seem to know each other really well!' Nathan remarked and raised an eye brow.

'Me and Jason' Soraya began but got interrupted by Haley.

'Jason and I'

'Look at you Ms 'I'm a smartass', Chris would love that!' Soraya made a face at her.

'Knucklehead' Haley muttered, making a face of her own.

'Anyways,' Soraya tried again, 'Jason and I' she added emphasis to that phrase, 'you could say we are getting better acquainted.'

'Define "better acquainted"?' Lucas questioned inquisitively.

'Well, we both connected really well in the janitor's closet!' Soraya beamed proudly as if she accomplished something big like walking on the moon.

Haley looked up sharply, excitement clearly visible in her eyes. 'Shut up!'

Soraya laughed at Haley's reaction, 'seriously!'

'Score!' Haley held her hand up for a high five.

Soraya slapped her hand in return and said, 'I thought you'd find that of interesting news,' before she could say anymore though Haley asked.

'Hold up, make out or had a quickie?'

'What do you think?' Soraya asked.

'Quickie?' Haley guessed.

'Do I look like some whore you can buy at a 99c store?'

'Maybe not' Haley mused.

'Or better yet do I look you?'

Haley gasped at what she was insinuating. 'Are you calling me a slut?'

Everyone else who's attention was deeply focused on the two cousins heads moving from one to the other as they spoke, shock written on their faces because Haley never talked like that before, had burst into laughter at Soraya's last comment and Haley's reaction. The James girls were startled by everyone else's amusement, they had clearly forgotten about the others.

'I really don't think that's Haley's style!' It was Jake who had spoken up this time.

'Yeah maybe,' Soraya said thoughtfully, 'but then again you all don't know Haley like I do…at least not the real her.'

'Why don't you tell us what the real Haley's like then,' Nathan asked curiously but with an edge in his voice as well.

'I think we should all eat lunch!' Haley interrupted Nathan, tentative that something from her past in Canada might be revealed to her friends in Tree Hill; on the other hand though, part of her wanted Nathan to know what she was like back there, why she was not sure.

'Why Haley…are you really hiding something from us? Not all innocent as you make out to be?' Nathan asked with a devious grin on his face.

Haley was about to respond when Lucas beat her to it by saying, 'Nathan leave it alone man, besides we only have 35 minutes of lunch left and I'm hungry!'

Soraya smiled at Lucas's attempt to save Haley from Nathan's grasp, it reminded her of Leon and his protectiveness of Haley, the smile on her face diminished. 'No use going down that lane again' she thought to herself. 'Just think of you date with Jason.'

It appeared that Lucas's attempt was successful because Nathan back down…for the time being anyway and they all set off for lunch. They ended up eating in McDonalds so that they would get back in time before their lunch break finished.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for the gang as night came and everyone in the group had all gone home once their after-school activities had been completed.

Haley and Soraya James were now finishing their washing up for the day (and night) and had sat down in their living room on the sofas.

'So how was your whole day in general?' Haley asked her cousin.

'Really good! Surprisingly enough' Soraya replied smiling.

'Why surprising?' Haley questioned, baffled.

'Because apparently first days are meant to be a bitch!' Soraya laughed.

'Yeah, but I had a good first day in Newport!' Haley objected.

'We James are exceptions- we're unique!' Soraya told her.

'Yeah, too good to follow the rules and too good to be true!' Haley exclaimed, causing both girls to erupt into fits of giggles.

'Anyways did you make out with Jason after lunch?' Haley asked.

'And after school' Soraya shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

'You little hoe!' Haley commented.

'I learn from the best!' Soraya winked. 'At least I didn't have sex with him!'

'You going virginal?' Haley questioned.

'Nah, only until our date, if I sleep with him before I go out with him it makes me look too easy!' Soraya explained.

'I see,' Haley acknowledged. 'Anyways we better go to bed seeing as it's passed midnight…by half an hour to be precise.'

'Haley shut up!' Soraya threw a cushion at her.

'Just kidding…well not really but hey!' She laughed as she caught the cushion. 'Anyways, you got a date tomorrow night so you'll need your beauty sleep!'

'Are you kidding me? I do not need the beauty sleep! Sweet dreams honey' Soraya said.

'Good night sweetie!' Haley went upstairs to her room, 'oh and don't forget to switch off the lights!'

'I will' Soraya shouted at her but she had already gone to bed. Chuckling to herself quietly, Soraya turned off all the lights downstairs before she too headed upstairs to her own bedroom and got changed into her night clothes, before she pulled the duvets over her and went to sleep, after all you could never go wrong with beauty sleep.

I have finished chapter 10 yay! Now I can relax, I just got back from Wales last night which is why I ain't updated sooner. So I was writing up this chapter in the mini-bus I mean if you have a 6 hours drive what better way to spend the time then work on an update right…ok that sounded sad 2 me 2 but what can I say, everyone else was sleeping!


	11. Soraya's date with Jason

**Chapter 11**

Chuckling to herself quietly, Soraya turned off all the lights downstairs before she too headed upstairs to her own bedroom and got changed into her night clothes, before she pulled the duvets over her and went to sleep, after all you could never go wrong with beauty sleep.

The next day, Soraya was the first one to awake at 6:45 in the morning, she switched off the alarm clock that she had set up on her bedside table and began her daily morning routine to prepare for her second day at school.

As she was brushing her hair, a thought had suddenly occurred to her. She hadn't mentioned to everyone who had won the pact. The decision had been a very hard one to make. This was because, on the one hand, it was clear Haley had lost because she had been tipsy…or drunk although she did not streak. However, it seemed to Soraya that Nathan had also played his part by provoking Haley James; one way he did this was by calling Haley a slut.

Once she had finished with her appearance she looked in the full length mirror to make sure she looked good. Wearing a dark olive green khaki skirt, and a black bolt neck top that was fully sleeved, and light make up, she went downstairs to go and eat breakfast.

Once she was in the kitchen she was Haley there finishing off her coffee and was about to get dressed, only 1 person was to use the bathroom otherwise no one would get heated water. 'So what are gonna wear?' Soraya asked her cousin.

'Me?' Haley responded, 'I don't know probably jeans and a T-shirt…unless Soraya wants to force another skirt and top for me to wear?'

'Yes she does…'She replied amusedly. 'How about that baby blue with white at the edges crossover tank top with the white skirt that has baby blue ribbon and print on it?'

'Nice,' Haley complimented her cousin's taste in clothes, 'I'll change into those then, see you in a bit and with she washed her coffee mug and walked upstairs into the bathroom to go get ready.

Once she had worn the outfit that Soraya had suggested she went to her dressing table and put on a bit of clear but cherry tasting lip gloss and put on a bit of eyeliner before going downstairs to meet Soraya.

Haley was also well aware about the pact and that the verdict hadn't been announced. However, she wanted it to remain forgotten, because on a technicality level, and as much as she hated to admit it…she had broken the pact. Although, Nathan had played a vital role in making Haley do just that. As far as she was concerned Nathan had practically forced the drinks down her mouth.

Hearing Soraya honking from their car, Haley and Soraya shared most of their stuff; she quickly rushed downstairs, slipped on her baby blue flip flops and made her way to the front passenger seat.

There was a lot of traffic on the roads, some of it due to a road accident that had taken place a short while ago; Soraya had asked Haley if there was any alternative rout and that maybe they should go through there. However once she tried to take the detour, it seemed that half the people in their cars were thinking the same thing and so with their luck the traffic from the original rout had cleared up and the detour route which they were taking now ended up in traffic! Because of this the girls were delayed by a good hour and fifteen minutes.

When they had finally made their way to Tree Hill High, they found that everyone had gone inside and were indeed in their lessons, they entered their first lesson to find that that they were half an hour late.

'Where have you two been?' Mr Bell, the maths teacher asked.

'Sorry we got delayed in traffic' Haley began apologizing.

'There was an accident down the M11' Soraya further explained.

'We tried to take a detour through the A103.'

'Only to find that most other drivers did the same.'

'So the traffic on M11 got cleared up.'

'And then, the A103 got congested.' Soraya finished off.

_(Sorry about using British road system…don't know American one)_

Mr Bell and the rest of the math class looked at them with their mouths open; the way in which them two had taken turns to give an explanation had astounded them all and made them wonder whether they were Siamese twins or something along those lines.

'Very well, go sit down we're on chapter 13 page 182, looking at trigonometry.' Mr Bell broke the silence and continued with the lesson.

Once it was time for lunch break, the gang had met up in the parking lot, like yesterday, to go out for lunch; by that time everyone in the gang had known why the two cousins were late.

'So Soraya, you excited about tonight?' Brooke asked with interest, she wanted to see how outgoing the girl could be.

'Yeah, I haven't done first dates for quite a while!' Soraya replied, her eyes lighting up.

'One year to be exact!' Haley added in.

'Wow and I thought Nathan and Peyton were long with their 9 month relationship,' Brooke muttered in a low tone but everyone heard it anyway.

'It was actually 6 months!' Peyton answered with an eye roll.

'Oh you two were dating?' Soraya asked interested in the topic.

'Yeah we use to…but it was a dead end relationship' Peyton answered but with an exaggerated cough from Nathan she then added. 'From both sides.'

'So was he good?' Soraya asked.

'No, he was a jackass treated me like crap!' Peyton replied.

'I don't think she meant that!' Said Haley tentatively.

'What did she mean then Haley?' Nathan asked with one eyebrow quirked upwards.

Haley blushed, but didn't say anything, too embarrassed to say what Soraya referred to when she asked the question.

'Not so innocent, are we Haley?' Nathan persisted.

'Speaking of…' Brooke began, 'did Haley break the pact or not?'

'Damn it!' Haley thought to herself, it was just her luck for that to come up as soon as she prayed for everyone to forget. Oh well may as well cross my fingers, even if it doesn't make a difference, who knows it may bring a miracle.

'Ah yes, the pact. To be or not be. Broken or not…broken?' Soraya ended uncertainly. 'Anyways, I have thought of my final decision.'

'Hurry up then!' Lucas was the one to voice everyone's thoughts.

'Easy now,' Soraya taunted. 'Patience is a virtue!'

It was Jake who spoke out this time, 'Now Soraya I am all for patience…you gotta be if you have a baby daughter! But come on; tell us your decision…please!'

'Well since you were so polite!' Soraya smiled. 'Anyway my decision is…drum roll…Haley broke the pact.'

'Damn!' Haley said out aloud, whilst Nathan shouted out 'Yes' at the same time.

'However, there are conditions…' Before Soraya could continue Nathan interrupted her.

'What? Why?' He demanded for an answer.

'Because, you totally provoked her into it!' Soraya answered, 'and before you deny it, you admitted it on the re-telling of pact night. You clearly said that you were going to convince her to have more drinks…in other words get her drunk! Didn't I Brooke and Lucas?' She asked.

Brooke and Lucas both nodded their head in agreement. Peyton and Jake weren't there, and well you couldn't ask Nathan and Haley because the out come would affect them.

'Besides it's only little conditions.' Soraya told him with a half smile, but with a half glare as well, as if challenging him to argue.

Nathan however didn't rise to the bait and said reluctantly, 'Name the conditions.'

'Well Haley gets to choose the two weeks in which she'll do your bidding and the other condition is that she can choose to trade her two weeks if she wishes.' Looking at the confusion marked on everyone else's faces Soraya clarified. 'For instance, if Haley had tickets to his favourite concert or something, then she gives him the tickets and in return she doesn't have to 'be his servant,' you get my drift?'

Everyone nodded their heads to show that they understood, so she then said 'Good, now that that's settled, let's go eat lunch before it gets too late…I don't wanna do drive-thru with McD's again…can we go Nando's today?' She asked excitedly, almost in Brooke-like fashion.

Haley laughed at Soraya's childish behaviour, 'you never did change though, did you?'

'Neither have you, I mean you can keep up the inno-responsible act as long as you want but inside you'll still be the reckless Haley that you was in Canada.' Soraya answered her, she almost said innocent but that would have exposed some of Haley's past to the other characters, and she doubted that Haley wanted that so she changed the word into responsible.

With that said she went towards Haley's, well hers and Haley's car now and waited for everyone else to get into their cars before leaving for lunch at Nando's.

Once Haley and Soraya had gotten home from school, they heard the house phone ringing. Haley walked towards the phone to pick it up.

'Hello'

'Oh hi, Aunt Roxanne, how are you?'

Soraya froze when she heard that voice. What was her mother phoning in Tree Hill for?

'You want to know if Soraya's here?'

Haley looked at Soraya and she nodded her head as if to say yes.

'Why, yes she is!'

'You want to talk to her?'

Soraya shook her head to say no.

'She's refusing to take the phone from me though.'

'Yes I'll tell her to stop being so silly and pick up the phone.'

'She's still saying no.'

'Yes, I'll tell her, you want her to pick up the phone now, and that you're getting cross at her.'

'I'm sorry Aunt Roxanne, she's just not taking the phone from me…maybe she'll call you later.'

'Yes, I'll tell her this isn't over, and that she has a lot of explaining to do. Bye Aunt Roxanne.'

(_All the speech was by Haley she paraphrased what Roxanne last said so you'd know what the phone call is about, which is probably why it doesn't sound like a normal person on the phone)_

'Why didn't you take the phone?' Haley asked her.

'Yeah, because I really want to have an argument with her and get in a ad mood for my date.' Soraya replied sarcastically.

'Oh yeah, what time was it again?' Haley asked.

'Seven' Soraya responded, almost immediately with a smile.

'Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight then?'

'Yeah…wanna help me?'

'Oh yes!'

They both rushed upstairs to find Soraya something to wear for tonight on her first date with Jason Samuels.

'This one?' Haley asked.

'No' Soraya answered.

'This?'

'Nope'

'That one?'

'Too slutty'

'That?'

'Too casual'

'How about the one I'm holding up?'

'Perfect!' Soraya exclaimed and giving Haley a hug for finding the 'prefect' clothes to wear. 'What about jewellery?'

'Got the perfect set, to go with it!' Haley said pleased to have been able to help her.

'Cool. Hair?' Soraya asked

'Loose curls, hair down with some of hair clipped back with crocodile clip, little bit of hair taken out for the front.'

'Make up?'

'I'll do it!'

'Footwear?'

'Got the best pair to go with your dress!'

'You're a star! Soraya complimented. 'Seriously Haley, you are like the date planner or something!'

'You sound just like Brooke!' She told her.

'Great minds speak alike!'

'I think it's, great minds THINK alike!'

'Yeah, but I can't say I think like Brooke because, you said sound not think like her so it's speak!'

'Whatever you say, Soya!'

'Okay so we should get back to getting ready…'

At 6:45 in the evening, Soraya had finally gotten ready and managed to dress smart and casually simultaneously, not to mention look hot!

'Wow Soya, you look good!'

'Thank you Haley bay.'

'Oh wait we forgot about handbag! Not to worry, I got one that'll go great with it!'

Soraya waited for Haley to find the handbag that would go 'great' with it according to her. After a good 5-10 minutes she finally came back with a stylish handbag that looked brand new, but she knew it wasn't.

'What took you so long Haley bay?'

'I was polishing it, to make it look nice!'

'You're an angel Haley!'

Before Haley could respond though, the bell had just rung. Looks like Soraya's date was here. Haley walked downstairs to open the door and opened it and then stepped aside to let him in.

'Hey Jason.'

'Hi Hales…Is it alright if I call you that?'

'Sure, anyways come sit down Soraya's almost done she just has to walk down those stairs.'

'That's cool. So what's up?'

Whilst Haley and Jason, started talking about school, basketball, life in general, Soraya was upstairs taking a final look at herself in the full length mirror, observing the dress she was wearing. Her face broke out into a bittersweet smile as she remembered something from the last time she wore it.

_Soraya was eating the food she had ordered for dinner in the restaurant when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her._

'_Leon stop staring at me!'_

'_I can't help it, you look real pretty tonight.'_

_(I think the last part of the sentence was on Sabrina the Teenage Witch)_

'Snap out of it Soraya, you are going to have fun and enjoy yourself!' She told herself, wiping a lone tear that had ran down her cheek. With one last look in the mirror, she went downstairs to where Jason was waiting for her.

'Hey, you look great!' Jason greeted her as she came into the living room, where they were waiting.

'I do, don't I?' Soraya replied.

'Damn, you could give Nate a run for his money with the cockiness!' Jason joked.

'Hardly' Said Haley dryly.

'So you ready to go?' Jason asked Soraya, they had to leave now if they wanted to be on time for their reservations.

'Yeah, let's go.' Soraya replied. 'Bye Haley Bay'

'Bye Hales' Jason added in.

'Bye guys, have fun!' Haley called out, before Soraya shut the door behind her. 'Maybe I should go into the date planner business after all.' She mused to herself.

Haley was about to go upstairs, when she heard the phone ring.

'Hello?'

'Oh hi mom'

'Yes, the house is fine…I'm fine too, just in case you were wondering.' She responded bitterly.

'Yes, Soraya's staying with me.'

'I don't know why she didn't want to talk to her mom.'

'I'm not lying! Was there a reason you called?'

'Hi dad,'

'Furniture's fine, and so am I, thanks for asking!' She bit out sarcastically.

'Soraya's not here at the moment, she's out on a date.'

'So your business trip is delayed, your coming home in 3 months.'

'Ok then, bye!'

Normally, Haley would have been mad that her parents had delayed their business trip, but as Soraya was now staying with her, she was fairly happy with the arrangement. Besides, she had gotten use to their delays.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing again.

'Now what?' Haley answered, not in the best of moods.

'Oh, sorry Peyton thought you were my folks!'

'No you don't sound like them; I just got off the phone with them.'

'Just checking up on the house and furniture and saying they'll be home in three months!'

'Yes, Soraya's out on her date.'

'You're coming here? Why?'

'Who's we?'

'Hello? Hello?'

'Oh great,' Haley thought to herself, 'Now I gotta make sure the house is clean before they come. Hold on! Her parents weren't home; she doesn't have to clean the house if she doesn't want to! Besides they won't mind.' So Haley picked up the novel that was nearest to her, sat down on the couch and began reading her book, until they arrived. Who 'they' was she wasn't sure, she'd find out soon enough.

Haley was about to start the next chapter of the book, when she heard the door bell ring. Curious to see who else was coming with Peyton, she folded the top corner of the page she was on, put the book down and went to open the door.

'Hey Hales' Brooke's cheery voice greeted her.

'Hey, come in I guess.'

'Thanks!'

'We' or 'they' had consisted of the gang which was: Brooke; Peyton; Lucas; Nathan; Jake and his daughter Jenny.

'Not to be rude or anything but, what are you guys doing here?' Haley asked once they had all settled down.

'Peyton phoned you up so that we could have one of our usual long chats, but then when you answered the phone with a 'Now what?'' Brooke gave Haley a pointed look.

Haley looked down as her cheeks burned a bright colour of crimson, 'Sorry about that' she mumbled.

'Apology accepted.' Peyton smiled at her.

'What nonsense? Why should she apologize because her parents made her sad?' Brooke demanded angrily. 'Don't worry about it Haley, parents are just jackasses, most of us in this room have at least one jackass parent…well except for the newest Jeyton couple!'

'Jeyton?' Peyton and Haley asked bewilderedly.

'Peyton and Jake! Duh!' Brooke tapped her head for added impact.

'Oh my God! You sound like Soraya!' Haley shook her head.

'Brooke does not sound like anyone, people sound like Brooke!' She referred to herself in third person form.

'Well seeing as Brooke isn't going to finish the story I will!' Peyton rolled her eyes. 'So as I-she rather, was saying, once we found out that your parents had got you down and that Soraya wasn't there to give you company, we thought we'd all come here watch a movie or something and cheer you up!'

'Awwwww, that was so sweet of you guys!' Haley had a big grin on her face now. 'Since we watched Oceans 11 last time, let's watch—'

'Please don't say Oceans 12!' Lucas interrupted.

'I was actually going to say Troy' Haley finished off her earlier sentence.

''That's a good idea!' Peyton commented.

'Of course it is, Brad Pitt naked—come on!' Brooke finished excitedly.

'We're not going to get a say on this are we?' Jake chuckled, playing with Jenny in his lap.

'Nope!' All three girls said together.

'Oh joy, we get to see a naked man!' Nathan commented, when everyone stared at him he then added 'What I was being sarcastic!'

'I wonder how Soraya's date is going.' Haley mused out aloud.

'I'm sure she's having fun!' Lucas reassured her, in only a way a best friend since childhood could, giving Haley a genuine smile.

Meanwhile, Soraya and Jason were at a fairly fancy restaurant, and were about to order their food, seeing as they had spent the last five minutes looking at the menu and the waiter had now come up to them.

'Would like me to take your order or give you more time?'

Jason looked at Soraya to see if she was ready and seeing her nod, he said. 'No, we're ready to order; I'll let the lady order first.'

Soraya sent Jason a seductive smile before turning to the waiter and spoke 'I'd like to order some mince meat lasagne and a bottle of J2O apple and mango.'

'Okay, and you sir?'

'I'll order today's special with some J2O apple and mango as well.'

'Okay, then your food should arrive very shortly,' and with that said the waiter left.

'So do you have any brothers and sister?' Soraya asked.

'1 little brother named Jack, a total brat!' Soraya laughed when Jason said this. 'And you?'

'I have one older half sister called Taylor, from my dad's previous relationship before my mom got married, me and my mom didn't find out until I was like 12, it turns out my dad got a girl pregnant during his teenage years and hid it from us.'

'Your mom must have been mad!' Jason exclaimed.

'Let's just say my mom wouldn't have married him if she knew before, their marriage definitely wasn't the same after that!'

'Not too pleased with the older sister then?'

'I think Taylor is the only thing me and my mom have ever agreed on…she's a total bitch!'

Jason laughed at this, 'who knew such drama existed outside Tree Hill!'

'Are you actually telling me this place has drama? I thought this town was kind of peaceful compared to where I'm from!'

'You don't know about the Scott family, do you?'

'You mean Lucky-Lucas's family?'

'And Nathan's!' Jason added in.

'Huh? Are you telling me Lucas and Nathan are related?'

Jason looked at her in shock, 'Haley didn't tell you? They're half brothers…same dad different moms, the whole town knows that!

Soraya shook her head to say she didn't know before she could speak however, the waiter had come back, bringing their ordered foods.

The two teens ate in comfortable and friendly silence. Only sounds of munching and cutlery moving could be heard between these two now, apart from the odd one or two phrases like, 'pass me the salad' or 'the food is awesome.'

Once they had finished eating, they used the napkins to wipe their faces of any food traces that were left. The waiter had returned.

'Would you like to order any dessert?'

Jason looked at Soraya who shook her head negatively, so he said. 'No thank you. Just the cheque please.'

'Certainly' and he stalked off to get the bill, he returned within less than two minutes. Jason handed the waiter his credit card and signed the bill before turning to Soraya.

'So where would you like to go next?'

'Hmmm,' Soraya pondered. 'I haven't checked out the night clubs here yet…'

'Night club, it is!' Jason exclaimed. Once he got his card back, they both exited the restaurant to head over to Tric, the night club where the pact was once enacted.

They entered the club, to only have their eardrums burst by all the loud music that was playing, seeing as the came fro ma quite restaurant, their ears weren't use to the noise yet.

When 'Candy shop' by 50 cent featuring Olivia came on, they headed into the dance floor to dance amongst the other hundreds of people.

Things between Jason and Soraya were heating up as they were continually grinding against each other not paying attention to the mini-crowd that was watching them from afar. However, they all turned all turned away when the two had engaged in a making out session.

Jason held Soraya's hips against his tightly in place as Soraya's hands had cupped his face, want and need all pouring out into their kisses.

She moved her hands from his face and put her arms around his neck as Jason reposition his hands so now he was holding the back of her head against his face. The moans came out from the pair of them breathlessly.

They were interrupted by a couple of people who had become frustrated about the free make out show, they were giving. 'Get a room for God sakes!'

Soraya laughed once she had got ten the ability to speak again. 'What do you say, shall we take their advice?'

Jason laughed as well. 'Now that might be a good idea as he took a hold of her hand and led her to a more secluded area.

'What time is it?' Haley asked.

'The same time it was two seconds ago' Brooke rolled her eyes.

'10:45pm' Peyton filled in anyway.

'Is it normal for people to be out on dates this late?' Haley asked worriedly.

'Yes Hales!' Lucas tried coaxing her.

Haley however, wasn't convinced. 'What if they had an accident?'

'I'm sure they're fine Haley!' Jake attempted to reassure her.

'Why don't you just call her on her cell if you're so worried?' Nathan rolled his eyes.

'Calling someone in the middle of a date is the worst thing you could do!' Haley stated.

'You always rebuff anything I say, don't you?' Nathan challenged.

Haley however, just ignored him and carried on. 'Especially if they're in the middle of sex!'

When everyone stared at her because of what she had said, she snapped 'What? It's true though, isn't it?'

'Looks like there may be hope for tutor girl yet!' Brooke commented.

Before Haley could respond however, they heard a jingle of keys, as the front door opened to reveal Soraya, breathing slightly heavily and erratically. (Haley had given her the spare keys to the house.)

'Oh hey guys didn't know you were all here, what's up?' She asked casually.

'You're glowing!' Haley pointed out.

'Was he good?' Brooke asked.

Soraya didn't even blush, 'He was good…'

'But?' Peyton prodded.

It was at this point she sat down next to Haley buried her face in his lap.

'That bad?' Peyton grimaced.

Soraya nodded her head, which was still in Haley's lap.

'You called out the wrong name at the wrong time?' Brooke guessed.

Soraya groaned, 'Don't remind me!'

'I thought it was guys who only did that!' Nathan exclaimed, speaking for the first time since Soraya appeared.

'Apparently not' Haley muttered quietly, but they all heard it anyway.

'So whose name did you call out?' Lucas asked gently.

Haley, who had a pretty good idea about whose name Soraya called out, decided it was time for a change of topic. 'I think we should call it a night.'

'I agree' Soraya mumbled, still not showing her face.

Jake sensing that Soraya didn't want to talk about it changed the topic less discreetly. 'Soraya did you know Haley was worried sick about you?'

'Oh yeah,' Lucas caught on with the plan and smiled slightly at Jake. 'I thought she was going to search the town for you!'

Soraya finally looked up. 'No matter how many times we tell each other not to, we nearly always end up waiting up for each other, half out of concern and the other half for details.'

So are you guys crashing here tonight?' Haley asked the others.

'Yeah, may as well it's a weekend after all.' Brooke answered for everyone.

'Let's phone up our parents first though.' Peyton added in.

Everyone murmured in agreement, whilst the others were phoning home, Haley talked to Soraya privately quickly for a minute or two.

'I told you, going out with Jason was a bad idea!' She told her.

'Oh don't start Haley!' Soraya sighed frustrated,

'All I'm saying is I know you called out Leon when you hit the spot.'

Before Soraya could respond though, everyone had finished their phone calls and so they couldn't continue their conversation.

'I'll just get the blankets!' Haley told them before walking to the spare cupboards.

'I'll help you!' Lucas said and got up to follow her.

As they carried the blankets and pillows etc. Lucas said to her. 'Piece of advice Hales, next time you and Soraya want to change topic, try not to make it so obvious.'

sorry ppl not much of nathan and haley but i promise u afta dis dere'll b lots mof it...mayb 2 much 4 u 2 handle...hu nos...but it all depends on u and ur reviews..so plz reply! remember i can handle critcism...well as long u rn't bein bitchy harsh!

**AN:** hey ppl! i wanna thank every1 hu has reviewed dis stroy, u hav no idea how encouraging i find dem! infact i wanna giv shoutouts 2 dose dat have reviewed! so thank u's 2...

_MisFaith1029_

_Johnny _

_bugbabe24_

_sfb _

_crazy4coco986_

_hilary_

plz continue reviewing dis story, and 4 dose of u dat r readin it 4 d 1st tym or havnt reviewed den plz review i can handle constructed criticism!i hope u all enjoyed d chapter! i had fun typin it!


	12. Haley AND Soraya's sister!

**AN:** This chapter contains a bit of swearing,

**Chapter 12**

_As they carried the blankets and pillows etc. Lucas said to her. 'Piece of advice Hales, next time you and Soraya want to change topic, try not to make it so obvious.'_

'So have you decided the two weeks in which you'll be Nathan's servant?' Brooke threw into the conversation, her, Peyton, Haley and Soraya were having.

'Nope!' Was all Haley said.

'Are you going to trade in your two weeks for something else?' Peyton asked her.

'Dunno' Haley replied offhandedly.

'Have you even given any thought to the pact?' Soraya asked her curiously.

'Nah, not really' Haley replied shortly.

'Why are you being so unresponsive for?' Brooke asked her.

Haley was now starting to get pissed and began shouting. 'What is this? 21 questions or something?'

'Sorry' Brooke replied her smile fading as her face drooped.

'Why are you saying sorry for?' Soraya asked, her anger rising as well. 'Why should you apologize because Haley's being a bitch?'

'What'd you just say?' Haley asked, her face going red from the rage that was beginning to seep out from her.

'I said,' Soraya began, not backing down from Haley's fury like the others usually did, well Nathan never backed down, but someone would always break up their petty fights. 'Why are you being such a bitch for?'

'I'm being a bitch?'

'Yes, you are!'

'You have some nerve! Coming here on short notice and living like it was your home and then calling me a bitch!'

Brooke and Peyton winced, that was a very harsh thing for Haley to say. They were about to protest with Soraya, saying that Haley didn't mean it, when she (Soraya) said.

'Hey, you did it for two years with me.'

'Yeah, well you don't have parents calling you up and checking up on anything and everything but their daughter, do you?'

'Ah, so that's what went up and bit your ass. Well guess what sweetie? I have parents like that and they also called last night but you don't see me being bitchy to my friends do you now?'

It was at that point they heard Nathan's voice demanding, 'what the hell is going on-

'SHUT UP!' Screamed Haley and Soraya James.

here.'

'You might wanna stay outta this bro!' Lucas patted him on the shoulder. It looked like everyone was here now.

'Of course, you wouldn't be a bitch to your friends seeing as you're running from them!' Haley continued her tirade.

'I ain't running away from anyone okay? I'm jus taking a break from my life alright.' Soraya retorted.

'Sure' Haley replied sarcastically.

'The point is' Soraya continued ignoring Haley's comment. 'Who the hell do you think you are taking you shit out on you friends, they didn't do nothing to you! In fact, they came here to cheer you up last night, so you'd best get your sorry ass sorted.'

'And what if I don't want to huh?'

'Then you'll move your bitchy self to you room and sulk in there, cause no one is putting up with your shit, got it?'

'Fine' Haley yelled as she stormed up the stairs.

'Fine' Soraya screamed back.

'Fine'

'Fine'

'FINE' Haley shouted before slamming her door shut.

'So what was that all about?' Lucas asked, as he wrapped his arms around Brooke.

'I don't think I've ever seen Haley get so mad before!' Jake commented, as he put one arm over Peyton's shoulders.

'I have!' Everyone else in the room replied, causing everyone to look around shocked, they had all assumed that only they (individually) alone had seen Haley mad but obviously that wasn't the case.

'But I don't think anyone's retaliated as much as Soraya has!' Brooke answered staring at Soraya admiringly.

'It happens, when me and Hales were in Montreal, if one of us gets mad and start taking our anger out on someone else, then we'll always snap each other out of it by arguing back. Trust me when she calms down, she'll be thanking me for it, not to mention begging for forgiveness, we always do!' Soraya explained to everyone else.

'Yeah, but her parents really did get her down, with the phone call. Maybe we should have cut her some slack?' Peyton tried to reason but heard Soraya scoff.

'Oh please, I got a phone call from my parents yesterday, you don't see me taking it out on you guys do you, besides it still wouldn't have been right for her to bite your heads off!'

'You got a phone call from your parents?' Lucas questioned with concern.

'Yeah, I bet she was about to rip my head off, had I talked to her.' Soraya gave a wry laugh.

'You didn't talk to them?' Nathan asked confused.

'Nope!' Soraya answered. 'Told Haley to tell her I don't wanna chat to them. Haley should have done that with her parents as well!'

'So anyways, since it's a Saturday, what are we gonna do today?' Jake asked, he had dropped Jenny off with his parents last night, as they offered to look after her for the weekend, which is why Jake was free to hang out with his friends.

Haley had been sulking in her room for the last 45 minutes as she heard everyone downstairs, 'probably having a laugh' she thought and her face soured.

She wanted to go and join them and see what was so funny, maybe even laugh with them but no Soraya had sent her to her room.

'But then again,' another voice said in her head. 'You were a bitch out there; you would have done the same had Soraya been in a bitchy mood and went off at her friends like that.'

And now, because of her foul mood, she wasn't allowed to go downstairs until she got rid of her attitude and apologized.

As she recalled this, she realized that in fact, she was more than ready to go downstairs, because a) she had got rid of her attitude and b) she was definitely ready to apologize because now, she felt as if she was guilty for causing the plague.

So, she concluded her thoughts and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her face only reflected the guilt that she had been feeling inside, she washed her face before looking at the mirror one more time before opening the door to her room and heading downstairs.

She entered the living room and as suspected, she found her friends laughing along with Soraya; she cleared her throat, announcing that she had entered.

Everyone else turned around towards her and waited for Haley to speak.

'Well, about earlier…it's possible that I may have slightly…over reacted.' She began.

'Possible? May? Slightly?' Soraya prodded.

'Alright! I was a bitch! Happy now?' Haley snapped she hated admitting she was wrong. However looking at the death glare Soraya was giving her, she sighed, 'I mean I'm sorry for being rude, it was totally uncalled for and once again I apologize,' she talked as if she was five and her mum had told her off for doing something wrong.

'Better!' Soraya smirked, as evil as it was, she loved bossing Haley around at times. 'Do you guys accept the apology?' she talked to the rest of the group.

All nodded except for Nathan, who loved annoying Haley said. 'No, I think it would be much better if you went down on your knees and begged.'

Haley was about to blow off steam when Soraya spoke for her. 'Listen yeah; Us James' do not like to admit we're wrong let alone apologize, so you'd best put a stick up that ass of yours and take that damned apology, got it?'

Nathan was rendered speechless by Soraya's little outburst. Haley's eyes were practically doing somersaults from glee. The room had gone quiet for a few minutes.

It was Brooke who broke the silence, 'Damn you sure have a way with words Tutor Cousin!'

Soraya laughed, 'I try!'

'And you succeed' Peyton joined in.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard a doorbell. Haley glanced curiously at the others, trying to figure out who would knock at her house, the whole gang was here.

However, the person on the other end of the door was the last person she expected to see…it was none other than her sister Taylor...or rather half-sister.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Haley exclaimed so loudly that everyone else followed her to the door and gave Haley and her half-sister questioning glances.

Nathan gasped silently; it was her…the girl…the very same girl who had haunted his dreams for 6 weeks after a certain…encounter, a very special one, she was the first person he had experienced that kind of encounter with, although by now he was very experienced with them kinds, but he couldn't believe it. What was the connection between Haley and…her?

It was Soraya, who spoke this time 'what the fuck are you doing here?'

'Nice to see I'm loved' Taylor muttered sarcastically. Before she pushed Haley out the way and headed inside.

'I'm sorry did I say you could come in?' Haley asked her.

'Oh shut up, it's my house too you know.' Taylor retaliated.

'You don't live here!' Soraya joined in the fray.

'Oh well if it isn't my other half-sister' said Taylor, who had just noticed Soraya now. 'I would have thought both of you would have stuck by me seeing as you are both my sisters…well half at least. But no, in your twisted world, cousins come first.'

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake looked at the James tri in shock. Lucas was the first to ask. 'Did you say both Soraya and Haley are your half-sisters?'

Taylor nodded in affirmative.

It was then Brooke who pointed out the obvious. 'But, Haley and Soraya are cousins!' When Haley and Soraya nodded again, she then said, 'I don't get it.'

It was Soraya who began, 'This family tree is more twisted then the Scott family tree, I assure you!'

_(AN: Haley is 18 and Soraya is 17 but they are in the same year (senior)…the whole before and after September thing)_

'Basically, 2 years before Soraya and I were born, my mom and Soraya's dad had an affair…need I say more?' Haley informed.

'Well actually,' Taylor began to add in, 'why don't you tell them about how my 'mom' sent me to foster care as soon as soon as she could!'

'No need honey, you just did!' Soraya retorted.

Taylor however, ignored her and carried on 'I found out who they were at the age of 16, because for some idiotic reason I thought I would be welcomed with open arms.' At this point Taylor looked at Haley and Soraya distastefully.

'Oh do not try and act all innocent and spinning fake sob stories of your life!' Haley cried out. 'We checked with the fostering home and they said you loved it and was totally happy with life and the only reason you wanted to find us was so that you can guilt-trip my mom and Soraya's dad into paying tuition fees for college!'

Taylor's eyes widened at this, as she looked between her half-sisters in horror.

'Did you really think we would be a bitch to you, if that bullshit was true, Haley Bay and I checked your record out with my mom, your step-mom, because you just had this aura around you that screamed 'fake!'' Soraya continued Haley's point.

'And do you know what this girl does for fun?' Haley asked her friends.

They all shook their heads, no one noticed Nathan backing away with every second that had passed.

'She takes away…no steals virginities from guys younger than her, and this is done by getting a guy drunk off their ass or have a quickie with them and the worst one in my opinion, taking advantage of naïve guys and seducing them.' Soraya answered for Haley. 'So do not for one second think she is innocent or misguided or whatever psychology shit you can think of!'

'By the way, how is that going anyway?' Haley asked.

'Brilliant, taken 5 boys' virginity this past month!' Taylor smirked.

Nathan now found his voice again, 'How can you do that? Take advantage of guys that didn't know any better and treat them like some kind of toy?'

Everybody looked at him now and Taylor smirked yet again.

'Hey now, I don't remember you complaining at the time, but if it makes you feel any better, you were pretty damn good for your first time.'

Many gasps were heard in the room as each one registered what Taylor had just said. The room was once again filled with a tense silence as everyone looked to and fro between Nathan and Taylor, until Haley spoke.

'Nathan, please tell me that you did not fall into her 'seduce and destroy' trap.' Her voice came out as a plea. And for the first time in his life, Nathan could not look her in the eye let alone make a snide comment.

_(Got the 'seduce and destroy' from cruel intentions 2)_

'Nathan, answer her fucking question!' Soraya harshly demanded.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake could only look on at the drama that had unfolded in front of their very own eyes.

'Nathan' Taylor prodded, trying to speed up the show, she had a train going to South Carolina that she need to catch, she had flown from Boston to North Carolina and then heading to the South to go see her friends, she only came 'home' because she wanted to be refreshed but this was much better. Revealing that Haley and Soraya's friend had lost his virginity to her was truly magnificent. It was about time her bitches of half-sisters suffered.

'Yes' Nathan mumbles out. 'It's true.'

Haley continually swore for five minutes. Soraya had done her fair share of cursing too.

Taylor looked at her watch and sighed, it was time for her to go, what seemed like 10 minutes had actually been an hour and a half, and she had to go just when it was getting good. 'Oh well, it's time for me to catch my train now, I only came here to freshen up, but obviously something arose'. Haley and Soraya glared daggers at her. 'Oops, arose, arouse…bad choice of words huh? I think I can show myself out.' With a final smirk she left the room.

Just as Haley was about to speak, Taylor called out in an awfully fake sweet voice 'Bye dear half-sisters!' And she slammed the front door.

Nathan finally spoke, 'listen Haley it—'

'Nathan, I really don't want to speak to you right now, in fact I never want to speak to you again. Forget that I don't ever wanna see your face again, maybe you should just leave.' Haley rambled on before storming up the stairs and slamming the door so hard, that the noise it created echoed throughout the house.

Soraya was about to speak to Nathan when he said to her, 'Let me guess your mad at me as well?'

Soraya sighed, 'we're not mad Nathan, not at you at least, we're just…disappointed I guess.' She walked up the stairs and turned back to face the group again when Soraya said, 'Nathan you don't have to leave, and you guys help yourselves to the kitchen and everything. I'm going to check on Haley.'

Brooke and Peyton stepped forward, 'we'll come as well!' said Brooke.

'No!' Soraya exclaimed, looking at their perplexed, slightly hurt faces, she said. 'It's just; you saw how bitchy she got because of the phone call. It'll be ten times worse now; I don't want you guys to see that and neither would she. Hell, the only reason I'm going is because I've been in her position before and I know how much it hurts.'

Brooke and Peyton nodded to show they understood. 'Is it alright if we order pizza?' Peyton asked.

Soraya smiled, appreciating the gesture. 'Yeah, that'd be great.' She turned around and headed to Haley room before opening it and then closing the door behind her.

'You alright man?' Lucas asked his little half-brother.

'What do you think?' Nathan snapped. Lucas winced at his tone and Nathan sighed. 'I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to lose it like that. I just feel like total shit right now!'

'Did you know that Haley was related to Taylor…or that Soraya was?' Jake asked him.

'Hell no, I didn't even know her name until today!' Nathan exclaimed.

'How about we leave this topic till later?' Peyton suggested.

'Now that's a very good idea!' Nathan agreed almost instantaneously.

Brooke was silent throughout their conversation until she finally cried out 'Oh. My. God! The James family is even more complicated than the Scott's'!'

Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Nathan all stared at her and then they all let out fits of laughter, only Brooke could make people laugh at extremely tense moments like this.

Their laughter however, was cut short by the sounds off muffled shouting going on upstairs, the noise was from Haley's room and the living room's high spirited mood came falling down. As they were all thinking the same thing. 'Thank god, they weren't the one that had to deal with a pissed off Haley.'

'Well maybe it was a good thing, we didn't go upstairs.' Peyton whispered.

Brooke could only nod as she heard, some kind of an object being thrown across the room.

Authors Note:

_I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update, I've just had so much coursework to do for my GCSEs. Not to mention I've begun reading anime fan fiction as well…so I have been a little distracted. I really like the chapter I just wrote, mainly because of the twisted James family. Don't forget to review, I appreciate them greatly. Here are my personal replies._

**Xxxkattxtienxxx** I am glad u love my story, hope u enjoyed the latest chapter, I know I enjoyed it especially the Taylor bit.

**Crazy4coco986** you have been so great to me always reviewing ever since I started this story I am going to dedicate one chapter to you for it. Well as you can see there's obviously no smooches coming from them anytime soon.

**MisFaith1029** hey you're becoming one of my constant reviewers aren't you, thank you for that. They will know about Haley, sooner rather then later…oops did I slip up?

**ILUVOTH** more naley huh? Well does Haley pissed off at Nathan count? After all she's only pissed off because she cares…oops another slip up…or is it? I love that Haley's wild too but what do you think of her family…more complicated then the Scott's or what?

**Johnny **you've become one of frequent reviewers as well, thank you for being a frequent, it means a lot to me for and yes Soraya does no what she's doing, bad Haley's come out in this chapter as well!

That's all for now, don't forget to review!


	13. Confrontations and Family Histories

**Chapter 13**

'_Well maybe it was a good thing, we didn't go upstairs.' Peyton whispered._

_Brooke could only nod as she heard, some kind of an object being thrown across the room._

Soraya carefully opened the door to Haley's room and poked her head in, 'I'm coming in.' She opened the door fully and entered, making sure she closed the door behind her.

'I'm not in the mood to get another lecture about moodiness, so just go downstairs and leave me to my isolation, will ya?' Haley sighed, trying to keep her temper from lashing out.

'Haley, don't be like this, I know that this hurts, hell it hurts me too, but you don't have to be so negative about it.'

'Oh sure, I'll just jump up and down with joy knowing that my half sister fucked Nathan over!'

'Our'

'What?'

'What I mean, Haley, is that she's not just 'my half sister' like you said, but OUR half sister.'

'Well I'm sorry if I'm not too bothered by minor one word errors, Soraya!'

'All is forgiven!' Soraya joked. 'Look Haley Bay, it's really no that big of a deal, it's not like you're going out with him, or anything unless…do you like him?'

'No! Of course I don't!' Haley exclaimed, but she couldn't bring herself to meet Soraya's eyes.

'Then why is it such a big deal?' Soraya asked as signs of frustration were seeping out from her voice.

'Because! Because it just is Soya!'

'That's not a good enough reason Haley. Now tell me what's really bugging you, will ya?'

'Every time I'm going to look at him now, all I'll see is Taylor looking back at me laughing saying 'Ha! I got to him first!'

'Haley! Listen to yourself! 'I got him first? He's not some kind of prize or teddy bear that you got first, you know.'

'I know that! But remember how you felt when you found out that Leon lost his virginity to Lindsey Tyler?'

Soraya's eyes darkened at his name being mentioned for a second before shrugging it off. 'Yes, but we were together at that time!'

'But the thing is Soraya, you weren't together when he actually lost it, you two got together afterwards!'

'That's exactly what I'm trying to say. You two aren't together, so it shouldn't be such a big deal, I mean you say he pisses the hell out of you!'

'Yeah but, I wouldn't wish Taylor on anyone!'

'Neither would I Haley Bay, and because of that I don't think it's fair of you to blame Nathan and give him the cold shoulder.'

'I guess you're right…again, but now things are going to be really awkward.'

'It doesn't have to be Haley, only if you let it be. I mean Taylor's my half sister too and Nathan's becoming a good friend of mine, and I'm not going to let Taylor ruin that and neither should you.'

'You're right, this is what Taylor wants, and we shouldn't let her fuck up our lives anymore than it already is.'

'So are you going to go back downstairs now? In high spirits?' Soraya asked with a little smirk.

'Yes, Taylor's influence is over!' Haley grinned, now in a completely better mood.

'And you're going to talk to Nathan?' Seeing Haley nod, Soraya continued. 'And apologize?'

'What! Why am I apologizing to that idiot? What the hell for?'

_(AN: James's are similar to the Scott's in the sense that they cannot stand losing and acknowledging that they're wrong.)_

'Well you were a complete bitch to him!' Soraya stated facts.

'He slept with my sister! What d'you expect me to do? Go up to him and say congrats, you lost you virginity to my sister and turned into one of her statistics! Or should I congratulate him on fucking her and scoring on yet another slut huh?' Haley blew off her tirade so loudly that she was probably heard downstairs as well. Still, that wasn't enough to vent out her anger and so she grabbed the nearest object to her, which happened to be an alarm clock and threw it against the wall, narrowly missing Soraya's head.

'Hey watch it! That almost hit my head! Haley, what the fuck are you doing? How on earth is throwing things around going to help your case?'

Haley seemed to finally calm down, because her voice wasn't so loud anymore, it was almost like a child asking her mother a question and it almost broke Soraya's heart. 'It's not fair Soya, Taylor always does this! She waltz into my life for what half a second and in that short amount of time she always turns my life upside down in one way or another! Why? Why does she always do this Soya?'

Soraya sighed before coming to sit next to her, and putting a comforting arm around her. 'And even when she's not here, you let her get to you. That's why. Don't let her break you Haley Bay; remember what you said to me in Montreal, when that whole Lindsey thing happened?'

Haley looked at her trying to recall what she said and failed. 'No, what did I say?'

'You said to me, 'Soya, what she can do, we can do better.''

'So how does that relate to what's going on now?' Haley asked confusion marking her brows.

'Well we'll just have to go round and mess up her life.' Soraya told her,

'Mess it up even worse than she did ours?' Haley asked with an evil glint in her eye.

'Exactly!' Soraya grinned darkly. 'You still gotta talk to Nathan first though, there is no way you can leave things the way they are.'

Haley sighed, 'I'm sorry Soya but I'm not ready to see him, let alone talk to him, I just can't do it right now.'

Now it was Soraya's turn to sigh, she was obviously fed up from trying to convince Haley otherwise. 'Well Nathan's still downstairs, so if you decided to change your mind and talk to him then come on down, okay?' With that said she left the Haley to her thoughts and went to join the others.

Haley picked up the alarm clock she threw and surprisingly it still worked. 'Taylor, why do you do this me!' she thought to herself. 'First Chris and now Nathan?' Who's next Leon, Lucas, or Jake maybe?' Haley continued on her thoughts.

Meanwhile downstairs,Soraya found the others munching on the pizza they ordered. 'Do I get a piece?' she asked them teasingly, knowing they would say yes.

'Yeah, 'course you can' replied Lucas, who had Brooke on his lap. Peyton, who was lying down with her head on Jake's lap pushed the box of pizza to her until Nathan picked it up.

'No you can't have just a piece,' He said, with the pizza box still in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Soraya's smile widened as she replied. 'I can have the whole pizza, right?'

Nathan seemed mildly shocked as he told her. 'I think you're the first and probably only person who got that!'

It's true!' Peyton chimed in, 'and I use to go out with him!'

'Brooke, Luke and I didn't get it either.' Said Jake, playing with Peyton's curls.

Soraya's grin dissipated slightly as she remembered where she picked up that phrase from.

'_I want some pizza Leon! Please can I have a piece?' Soraya begged her boyfriend as sweetly as possible._

'_Nope. You can't have just a piece.' Leon chuckled at Soraya's attempt of trying to get pizza and smirked at her. When Soraya turned away and pouted, he brought her face back to face his and said. 'You can have the whole pizza.'_

_Soraya's face brightened as she jumped into Leon's arms and nearly knocked them both off the armchair, 'Thank you.' She said before kissing him deeply, passionately, sensually and straddled his lap, she held his face with both her hands as Leon held her firmly down by her hips._

'_Alright! Alright! Get a room already!' Haley called out to him as she was sitting on a couch her feet sprawled over Chris's lap, as he made a disgusted face at the couple._

_Soraya reluctantly broke away from the kiss and puffed out 'You're just jealous!' Leon who still held Soraya in his arms gave a quick nod before nibbling Soraya's neck._

'_Oh please,' scoffed Sarah, who made a gagging noise. 'Why would we be jealous of you getting groped at by my brother?'_

'Soraya? Hello! Earth to Soraya?' Brooke waved a hand in front of her face.

'Oh sorry,' Soraya finally returned to the present. 'What were you saying?'

'Nothing important, we were just wondering how you knew about Nathan's joke.' Brooke told her, and the others waited for an answer.

'Oh, well' Soraya began to stutter. 'You know, I just heard it around and about.' Looking at their disbelieving faces, she was about to speak again, when another voice was heard.

'Our dear friend Leon use to crack that joke nearly every time we had pizza.' The voice belonged to none other than Haley. When she got everyone's attention, she carried on. 'Whenever he ordered pizza and Soraya asked for some he would say 'you can't just have a piece, you can have the whole pizza!'' Everybody nodded to show they understood.

She then turned to Nathan, 'Can I speak to you for a moment—alone?' He raised an eyebrow intrigued and nodded. He looked at Soraya to see if she knew anything about it, but she looked just as stunned as everyone else. 'Let's go out back into the conservatory,' said Haley before she left the room with Nathan at her side.

'So what do you think that's about?' Brooke asked Soraya.

'To be perfectly honest I'm not quite sure, but it's obvious that they need to talk about the whole Taylor thing.'

Peyton joined in the conversation, 'Yeah, I still can't believe the family situation you have!'

'That's only part of our family history, but that's a very long story.' Soraya replied.

'We have time.'' Said Jake with a kind smile encouraging Soraya to go on.

'Yeah, I mean Hales and Nate are probably going to be a while.' Lucas told her.

'I dunno,' Soraya relented, 'I mean I might bore you.'

'Oh stop procrastinating already, and get on with it!' Brooke urged her. 'And yes I do know what procrastinating is, you don't date Broody here without learning a few things!'

'Ah Lucky, still the everlasting bookworm, are we?' Soraya teased.

'Yeah well, not everybody can be a smartass and be an airhead at the same.'

'Hey! I resent that!'

'Not to mention, people can't write up an essay within 10 minutes before the deadline and get an A like you either!'

Everyone looked at Soraya in shock. 'What it's not my fault I got gifted genes is it?'

Brooke kissed her teeth, 'err, look at you Ms Smarty Pants!'

'Don't hate, Brookester!'

'Brookester?' Everybody asked in confusion.

'My new nickname for Brooke, that's her name and she's a star so Brookester! It sounds better than Brookestar.'

'Isn't that cool Pey?' Brooke asked, Peyton just nodded disbelievingly, her Lucas and Jake were all wondering how a girl who got A for writing an essay in 10 minutes and then handing it in as soon as she finished, without checking it, thought of a nickname like Brookester!

'Okay Soraya, why don't you tell us more about your twisted family?' Peyton asked. 'You know, like you were meant to!' Everybody turned to Soraya with keen interests, so she sighed and began to speak. 'Alright! Alright! I'll tell you.'

_(AN: I'm going to put each fact in its own paragraph, to make it easy to understand.)_

'Well you all know that Haley and I are cousins.' All the others nodded.

'But you don't know how, this is where disaster no.1 begins…our moms are sisters and our dads are brothers.'

'So what your double cousins?' Jake asked.

'That's right. So not only did my dad sleep with his brother's wife, but he slept with his wife's sister. This is why Taylor exists.'

'Wow! That is freaky!' Awed Brooke.

'Exactly. Next point—'

'Hold on, why'd your dad sleep with Haley's mom?' Lucas asked.

'I don't know and frankly I don't even want to! And I sure as hell don't care why they did!' Soraya continued with her family history.

'So anyways, next point, both my parents and Haley's parents are always anywhere and everywhere but at their own homes! So we both havescrewups for parents.'

'Also my mom and I didn't know Taylor was my sister, half at least, until I was like 12! See Taylor was conceived before either mine or Haley's parents were married.'

'Haley's mom was decent and told Haley's dad the truth right from the beginning and so he knew Taylor wasn't his but said that he would forgive her if she gave her away. Haley's mom agreed and got her fostered.

'I cannot say the same for my dad. He chose to take the coward's way out and didn't even bother to tell my mom. About a month before my 13th birthday I found out about Taylor when she came to our doorstep with her birth certificate.

'Naturally my mom blew a fuse. She thought her husband cheated on her with her sister. So she confronted her sister a.k.a Haley's mom. She told her that it happened before either couples got together, so my mom then asked her why she didn't tell her. She replied, I thought your husband already did.'

'So ever since then my mom and dad have never got on. She doesn't trust him, and he thinks of her as a nagging bitch. Therefore I am just an added complication to their already messy lives.'

'That's not true, you and Haley are probably the only good thing that came out of the mess, just like Nathan and Lucas were the only good thing that came out of their mess.' Peyton tried to console her thinking she was upset.

'Thank you honey, that's so sweet! Just so you know I'm not upset about it in fact I constantly piss them both of just to spite them even more.'

'Anyways, going back to them never being around, I know that Haley's parents really do go on business trips. I've seen some of their work.'

'However my parents aren't home because they can't stand the site of each other. They only come home once very six weeks for a weekend. Thank God! I don't think I'll be able to handle them being there 24/7. How sad is that?' Soraya ended with a bittersweet smile.

'Wow! That's a long family story, damn Luke I think they've beaten your family story!' Said an astounded Brooke.

'It's not a competition Brooke.' Lucas answered with a small smile.

'Yes it is!' burst in Soraya. 'My family history is more interesting than yours!' Brooke gave her a hi-5, which she returned.

'Anyways, what's taking Haley and Nathan so long? Shouldn't they have finished their talk by now?' Lucas wondered.

'They'll finish when their good and ready Lucky.' Soraya answered him, with a hint of a grin on her face.

Just then they heard Haley shout something and they all turned their head towards the direction of the conservatory, all wondering how things were going between them.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley were in the conservatory, but neither was speaking. They didn't know what to say to each other, so the awkward silence continued.

'So this is awkward.' Nathan stated bluntly.

'Way to state the obvious!' Haley muttered in an undertone, but Nathan heard it anyway.

'As much fun as it is to have our usual arguments, let's just talk about what needs to be said?' Nathan asked tired of the quietness, he was an active person who could never sit still or stand silences.

'Yeah, may as well get it over with.' Haley sighed agreeing with him. 'Okay so basically you slept with my sister and lost your virginity to her.'

'Yeah well I was 15 back then, I didn't know any of this. I didn't even know you then Haley!'

'That's true and I admit I may have overreacted…twice in one day, but I'm PMSing so I'm allowed to!'

'Yeah, I really needed to know that!' Said Nathan sarcastically.

'Nathan I'm trying to explain how I reacted the way I did and your sarcasm isn't really helping here.'

'Alright I'm sorry, continue.'

'Look right ever since Taylor has come into my life, whenever she's around me even for a short period of time, my life goes out of whack. She always manages to get to me and hurt me in one way or another. This time was no different.'

'Okay,' Nathan said to show that he's understood what Haley has said.

'Well ever since Soraya's been here you've heard about Montreal a lot. Well basically you're not the first person I know who's lost her virginity to Taylor.'

'Yeah, you said she did it as a hobby,' Nathan said bitterly.

'I know but I meant not the first person who I know personally, as in someone I see on a regular basis like you. Well basically we may have mentioned him before but Chris—'

'What was he, your boyfriend?' Nathan asked curiously, he had heard the name so many times but had no idea how Haley knew him.

Haley blushed profusely, 'Err-well-umm, yeah, yeah I guess you could say that.'

'Right' Nathan answered looking at Haley uneasily, why was the girl blushing for?

'Anyways, well he lost his virginity to my sister as well and—'

'That's why you freaked out,' Nathan replied, almost knowingly but not quite. 'Because, it was like history all over again when you found I lost it to Taylor, it reminded you of when you found out about Chris losing it to her.'

Haley was quiet for a moment pondering it when she shouted out, 'That's it!' Startling Nathan, she sheepishly smiled at him and said, 'sorry, PMS and all, you know. Well basically you're right; it reminded me of what happened last time.' Although on the inside she wasn't so sure, for some reason it seemed as if she was more hurt when she found out about Nathan then Chris. 'Anyways, it was wrong of me to take my anger out on you and I apologize for that.'

'Apology accepted Soraya—Haley, I mean Haley.'

'Dear god, the confusion has already started!' Haley muttered looking upwards. 'People would do that in Montreal as well, call me Soraya and her Haley, I still don't get why.'

'Anyways, we good now?' Nathan asked her.

'Nope,' Haley muttered. 'Have we ever been good? But we're normal, if that's what you mean.'

'So shall we head back to the others, they're probably wondering whether you've killed me yet?' Nathan joked, and for the first time ever Haley responded by laughing at his joke, instead of ridiculing it like she normally would.

_AN: I finished chapter 13! I am back from Germany and have had most of my exams so I finally had time to type up and post my new chapter, you know I was actually going to end the chapter with Soraya telling the others about her family but then I thought It's been ages since I last updated and it would be unfair of me to leave you at cliff-hanger again._

**Here goes the personal replies…**

_xXSherryXx _Hi there, thank you for being so understanding, good luck with your revision and GCSEs I wish you all the best! I'm glad you loved the update! It's good to know I'm not going through this pain alone!

_Tigger's Tutorgurl_ Hey there, well nice to see you've finally replied! I'm glad you love this story. Yeah, I wanted Haley to have different sides to her because in a way it represents me, if that makes any sense at all…it will all be revealed in due time, and I loved the whole Taylor mix too because I wanted some similarities between the James and the Scott's. I know this update wasn't soon but I hope you forgive me for that.

_Kate_ I'm glad you think this is a great story but you're going to have to wait awhile for some Naley action, but when it comes I promise you it'll be good.

_bugbabe24_ I'm flattered that you though it was an amazing chapter both your wishes will be granted just bear with me!

_Johnny _my frequent reviewer its good 2 see you again! I'm thrilled that you love this story and love how I bring out the characters! Recently I just planned the next few chapters and chapter 17 onwards you'll see THE HALEY JAMES as you put it, it was actually one year ago that she was in Montreal but she stayed there for two years, I kind of go them confused in the beginning of this story sorry for the misunderstanding. Oh yeah, Taylor's a slut alright! Sorry I haven't updated soon and yes summer is coming up, today we had a heat-wave! So damn hot!

_crazy4coco986 _Hey, I'm so glad you've stuck around since chapter 1! I really am grateful for that! Good to know my story's still 'frigen awesome' I'm happy you loved my last chapter and here's another one for ya!

_xStillxWaitingx_ I'm glad you love this story and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update soon. GCSEs are a pain, aren't they! I know what you mean, revision really isn't fun but make sure u don't leave it out 2 much I mean these exams are meant to be important. Good to know I'm doing a good job.

**Remember…keep the reviews coming people!**


	14. A Surprise?

**Chapter 14**

'_So shall we head back to the others, they're probably wondering whether you've killed me yet?' Nathan joked, and for the first time ever Haley responded by laughing at his joke, instead of ridiculing it like she normally would._

'Things all sorted between you and Nathan now right?' Two uneventful weeks had now passed as the two cousins were getting ready for school; they had both dressed and were now hungrily munching down their breakfast.

Soraya was wearing a black, pleated, mini skirt that was a good few inches above the knee but nevertheless covered her ass respectfully. She matched the skirt with a small red, bolt neck, sleeveless top that revealed her diamante stud, pierced belly-button. The outfit was topped off with a pair of black, suede, knee-high boots.

Then there was Haley who was wore dirty denim jeans with side pockets that had a dog chain hanging down on one side of the thigh and wore a pair of smart shoes with black, leather, ankle boots to match the black, thin, spaghetti strapped sleeveless top.

After Nathan and Haley had had their talk, they had returned to their usual bantering, the others were so deeply relieved of this that they were too afraid to ask how the talk went or what the two said, scared to disrupt the state of normalcy they had achieved.

However just to be sure that the situation between the two had been sorted out indeed, Soraya decided to double check with Haley by asking her which was what prompted her to ask the question.

'Err, we're back to normal…I guess.' Haley answered apprehensively. For some reason, during the fortnight, something was still bugging her about that night. She felt unease at how the conversation had gone, it could have been guilt but she couldn't be sure.

'Something wrong?' Soraya asked her older cousin.

'To be honest, I'm not sure.' Haley replied, pondering as to why she felt such unease.

'What do you mean?' Soraya asked once again, looks like it was a good thing that she had double-checked after all.

'For some odd reason, I don't like how our conversation (with Nathan) went on that night two weeks ago.'

'What did you guys say to each other when you talked; maybe I can help you figure out why you feel so odd about it!'

'Well basically, I apologised about being so…hostile after I found out Taylor and Nathan had sex. I explained to him why I might have overreacted and he jumped to the conclusion that it was because of Chris.' Haley explained.

'What was because of Chris?' Soraya asked puzzled.

'I snapped because Nathan sleeping with Taylor reminded me of her sleeping with Chris—well that's what Nathan concluded!'

'And is that why you snapped?' Soraya questioned, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere.

'No! I mean yes, I mean…oh I dunno!' Haley responded frustrated.

'I think we may have found the problem, but first you gotta think about it some more and be sure of it. Okay?'

Haley nodded in agreement, 'Anyways moving on—'

'What have I told you about saying that phrase?' (Sound like a teacher)

'_Anyways,'_ Haley stressed the word. 'The point I was trying to make is that what's up with the tarted up clothes?'

'Oh, well there's going to be a surprise today in school, if I was you I would change from those jeans into a white, short mid-thigh, tiered skirt. And, change from your boots to the black, glossy, high heeled, diamante stilettos.'

'Is the surprise that good that I have to look my best?'

'Oh yeah!' Soraya smiled secretively.

'Fine. I'll go change.' Haley answered before rushing up the stairs to change, after all they didn't want to be late for school and miss a chance to catch up with their friends. Within two minutes she had come back down and dressed as Soraya had told her and they had both left for school.

Haley and Soraya reached Tree Hill High in half the time it normally took for them to get to school. This was because Soraya drove really fast. Soraya loved driving, especially in a fast pace it gave her an indescribable thrill. Haley didn't have anything against driving, but she didn't have a problem with someone else driving either.

So once the two had gotten out of their car, they were greeted by strong whistling that surround them wherever they went, which in this case was in the direction of their clique.

'Who are you two dressing to impress?' Nathan took a step towards the two, being the first to make a comment.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Soraya answered with a question of her own, inching closer to him.

'Oh yes I would,' Nathan replied making another move towards Soraya.

'Please don't tell me you guys are flirting!' Haley exclaimed.

'As a matter of fact, yes we are.' Soraya smiled playfully.

'What's wrong with us flirting? Bit jealous there, aren't we?' Nathan moved his attention towards Haley who rolled her eyes.

'Oh please!' Haley muttered. His ego just keeps getting bigger day by day according to her opinion. 'And, you two flirting is like hell breaking loose!'

Brooke, who had remained silent along with Lucas, Jake and Peyton decided to include herself in the conversation. 'Oh. My. God. You could be a cheerleader! I mean look at you, who knew Haley James was such a drama queen!'

They tried. They really did. But, they couldn't help it. After Brooke's last comment everyone but Haley, who had proceeded to give Brook a dirty look, had exploded with laughter, especially Nathan and Soraya. The two weren't really attracted to each other; they just couldn't help the fact that they were flirts. Just then the bell for homeroom session had begun, so they all separated ways and headed in to their own homeroom.

The day had passed really slowly for Soraya, she couldn't wait until her special guest arrived, and she also couldn't wait to see Haley's face either. She was thinking about how her guest would get on with Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Brooke and especially Peyton. She thought that the two would get on really well because they both—.

'Excuse me, Miss James!' Soraya was in lesson four, the lesson before lunch, which was when most students were restless because they were hungry or just wanted a break, she was now having math with the annoying Mr Bell, where he spits a lot and makes students feel like they're in prison. He had caught Soraya daydreaming.

'Yes Mr Bell?' Haley who was sitting next to Soraya knew the teacher was referring to her cousin, but tried to buy Soraya enough time so she could snap out of whatever daze she was in.

'Not you! The other one!' Mr Bell sighed, having two students with the same name, or surname in this case was tiresome. He actually hated his job, where did the respect to elders go? Weren't the generation meant to be getting smarter as time moved forward, not become more juvenile! He wanted respect and anyone who didn't show him that was going to suffer.

Soraya was still gazing into space when Haley kicked her leg; she snapped out of it in a flash and proclaimed loudly 'I was listening!'

'Is that so?' Mr Bell asked disbelievingly, 'then why don't you tell us what two X plus Y equals ten is? (2x + y 10)

'X 2.5 and Y 5!' Soraya answered, 'thank god that was simple' she sighed inwardly.

Mr Bell didn't appreciate being outsmarted, so he began 'Well, that's the most obvious answer, I mean how else could you work out possibilities for them?'

'Trial and Improvement.' Soraya answered again.

'Error. It's Trial and Error.' Mr Bell concealed a smirk.

However, instead of accepting it, Soraya decided to disagree with the teacher. 'No it's Trial and Improvement.'

'Excuse me; I am the teacher I think I should know what is right and what isn't.'

'You _should_ know, but obviously you don't. In my old school, we were taught it as Trial and Improvement.'

'Well this is your new school and now you should learn it as we taught you.'

'I would, however I disagree with what you teach and prefer the old teaching.'

'Is that right? It is called Trial and Error, because of all the incorrect answers you get in the method.' Mr Bell smiled in false sweetness.

'No. It is called Trial and improvement because every guess is an improvement from the previous one.' It was now Soraya's turn to smile in false sweetness.

Haley who had been looking at Soraya as if she had grown a second head, turned to Lucas who was seated on her other side and they shared shocked expressions. 'Why make a big deal over math!' They both thought to themselves. Haley discreetly banged her head on her desk. It was going to be a long lesson alright.

_AN: I included this whole thing with Soraya and the teacher because I wanted to give you an insight on Soraya's personality and how she's like because although Soraya and Haley may seem a lot alike, at the moment you'll see later on that they're a lot more different then you think and I just wanted to bring your attention on that. I hope it wasn't too boring for you ;)_

When lunch break finally arrived, Haley and Soraya headed towards the parking lot, talking—arguing about what went on in their Math lesson, where they usually met up with the gang, with an aggravated Lucas in tow. Peyton and Nathan, who had both headed out from Biology were sitting down talking about the frog they dissected.

'Okay, next lesson you can do the…grimy stuff.' Peyton scowled, no matter how many times she yelled in his face and stated that she would not be doing his work; he still managed to get away with her doing all the work.

'Alright , I will,' Nathan blew her off, this was one of the reasons why them two never worked in a relationship, as much as he respected Peyton for standing up to him and not being a total pushover, he wasn't willing to change, not for her.

'I swear, I dunno why I don't change lab partners' Peyton sighed to herself but Nathan heard it anyway and replied.

'We're friends! That's why.' Nathan answered simply. 'Hey look, it's 'the two Js plus Lucas' as Brooke would put it.'

Peyton turned her head into the direction in which Nathan was looking at. 'He doesn't look too happy, kinda irritated!'

'Looks like the two Js are arguing, don't ya think?' He asked for her opinion.

'We're not arguing! We're just discussing—' Haley interrupted the two frog dissectors conversation, as she reached within hearing distance.

'And having a disagreement—' Soraya added in.

'About something, that happened in Math.' Haley finished off.

Lucas, having enough of this spoke up. 'In other words, they were arguing.'

'Thank you.' Peyton and Nathan sighed simultaneously.

'We.' Haley began.

'Were.'

'Not.'

'Arguing.' Soraya finished off.

'Oh hell yea, you were!' A loud, high pitched voice declared from behind, it was Brooke's. 'Me and Jakey here could hear you from like 5 metres away!'

'Jakey and I' Haley corrected absentmindedly.

'See!' Soraya exclaimed loudly, causing a few stares from passer-bys'. 'You're the nerdy one here; I mean correcting someone's English? How sad is that?'

'Well at least I don't make a scene about the correct term for a mathematical method!' Haley retorted.

'Oh please, you know damn well that he had it in for me! That cocky ass was trying to make a fool out of me; you really think I was going to let him get away with it?'

'Well maybe if you didn't daydream in class, he wouldn't have had a go at you!'

'Oh, I'm sorry Haley if I don't play to be a saint like you and that I get distracted just like the major population of this school during a boring math lesson!'

Haley was rendered speechless, because the only comeback (whatever) she could think off would only prove that Soraya won the argument, so there she was in silence that was until her saviour came in the form of her brotherly best friend…from Montreal.

'God Soraya! Why are you always picking on my little best friend huh?' Said a masculine voice that none of the gang except for the two James recognised.

The surprise was mainly meant for Haley, but looks like even Soraya was surprised by the unexpected turn of events. The actual surprise was mean to be in the form of a beautiful girl with long locks of sexy, wavy, chestnut hair, her body had already developed into a woman's one with all the curves in the right places, and her chest had filled out nicely as well her hips, ass and thighs, in many men's opinion. Her eyes that were of the lightest shade of brown. She was wearing a light aqua, sleeveless, vest top with a denim miniskirt that reached her mid-calf; she also matched the outfit with a pair of baby blue flip flops. Her name was Sarah Matthews.

However, next to her, there was a tall, unexpected male, with short, soft chestnut hair that a girl would die to run her hands through, a fine developed physique that would make all the men proud, what with toned abs and a defined 6 pack. He also had eyes a shade of brown that was light as light could be, looking at the size of his hands and feet, it seemed he had an impressive size too. _(AN: I hope you know what I mean blushes)_ He had donned a pair of low waist, baggy jeans yet somehow they still managed to give the ladies a good view of his ass, he wore a matching dark blue T-shirt that revealed the shape of his body appealingly. His name was Leon Matthews.

_AN: I hope the ending of this chapter wasn't too much of a cliff-hanger! It's just it seemed so right to end it there, I know this chapter is really short compared to my others, being only 5 and a half pages (hey, it's size 9 font single spaced and a much thinner writing space) I've finally got my summer holidays! (About time too!) I'm going to be going on a hair dressing and catering course—1 week each, so that's no updating for 2 weeks I may also be going France for a week, that's three weeks gone! And then towards the end of the month I'm going to be on residential medical science course (2 nights partying in a university) and then I got my horse riding course for the last 3 days before school! Phew! That's one busy summer now that I think about it, I've also got a cousins wedding as well, so obviously I won't be updating during this summer so I'll see you all in September! Until then, take care and goodbye my reviewers!_

_1ThNalEy23_ hey, so many people have asked me that exact question and I think I've lost quite a few readers from it too because of the long wait. I am so sorry for not bringing in Naley but I can guarantee that going to change so soon, well jealousy flairs up and I hope that's considered a first! Looking forward to your next review.

_Tigger's Tutorgurl_ Hey, I haven't actually seen Taylor in action here, damn the UK. She sounds like a real bitch though! She won't be coming up until a bit later on in the story (thank gosh!) Can't wait till your next review! P.S. I will try and check out your story as well, but don't bet any money on a review…I have a very busy summer, also I'm a very lazy reviewer! The horrors, shocks and gasps! I'm on a high—just ignore me! Lol.

_Johnny_ Hey, it has been too long since I last update and am really sorry for that…hope I haven't put you off because of it! Owing you two chapters? Let me get one out at least! Lol, Oh yes with the two new arrivals hell is going 2 break loose and Haley James will be going to her more Newport High ways…I hope! How evil am I, right? Oh yes, the James do have quite the fiery temper I'll tell you. As volatile as the Scott's I'd say! Soraya's story, forget hear about it you're gonna see it! Damn me and my big mouth! Soraya and Haley are really close, I'm not saying that she's not close with Peyton and Brooke; it's just that she's seen Haley at her worst and so knows more on dealing with her, at then end of the day they are family (by blood as well). Anyways I'll wait till the next review!

_Crazy4coco986_ Hey! I dunno how you do it! You may write the smallest review but they can still warm my heart! Damn I'm getting sentimental! I'm on a high—just ignore me! Maybe because you're the only 1 who was here from beginning! I know I keep saying that, I really should shut up now! Don't forget to review again!

Till next time…lots of love and kisses (I told you I'm on a high!)

Sofi :)


	15. 1st half Leon and Sarah in Tree Hill?

Hey,

It's been a while right? Believe it or not September's been quite a busy year for me as well considering I've started my last year in school and i gotta do my GCSEs...arghhh...runs away, so obviously my schoolwork has had to take more priority then this story...cries...don't worry I'm not abandoning it. However, because I don't know when i'm going to have so much freetime like 2day I wanna post up wot I've dun so far and it's a gud break point 2. I will try n get da rest dun by d end of dis month but I hope this will do for now! Another thing where I've ended off in this chapter has just got me inspired to write more so believe me wen I say I'm gna make tym 2 write d rest of the chapter. Personal replies will be given in the concluding half.

**Chapter 15 First Half **

_The surprise was mainly meant for Haley, but looks like even Soraya was surprised by the unexpected turn of events. Her name was Sarah Matthews. His name was Leon Matthews. _

There was silence amongst the now group of nine students in the playground. It wasn't one of those companionable silences either; it was one of those heavy tension filled silences that made everyone hold their breaths in fear that if they released it something terrible would happen.

The born and bred Tree Hill students (excluding Haley) were wondering who these two new people were, it was obvious they knew Haley considering the fact that her name was mentioned, and judging on the look on Soraya's face, although it was shocked it still showed recognition of the two new faces allowing them to safely assume that they were most probably from Montreal.

Soraya's face was a different story entirely, her emotions played across her face like it was a slideshow as it changed so much during such a short space of time. It had sequenced from shock, lost, hurt, and then to anger. It wasn't any mild anger either, it was much deeper then that it even ran ever so close to hatred. However, her eyes had softened ever so slightly when she gazed at the girl. Looking back to the boy, her eyes sharpened once again until the anger completely ceased leaving the girl hurt once again.

Haley, on the other hand was totally happy and excited to see them both once she had broken off from the initial surprise to see both of them. She decided to break the silence by running up to the two new arrivals and gathered them in a mini group hug.

'Oh my God! You're both here! I can't believe it! It's like a dream come true…wait am I dreaming…' Haley trailed off, seriously considering the idea.

The light chestnut haired girl pinched Haley and asked. 'Still think you're dreaming?'

Haley ignored that she had just been pinched and squealed. 'You're really here! Yay! You won't believe how much I've missed you Sarah! And you too, Leon!'

'I missed you too LeeLee!' The girl Sarah replied.

'LeeLee?' All the other the Tree Hillers in the group exclaimed, with mouth's hanging open.

'You want to introduce me and brother dearest to your mateys?' Sarah asked, noticing the group of strangers, looking at them caused her to feel a pang in her heart it had only been 6 hours but she missed her other friends already, still she consoled herself, at least she got to be with her two bestest friends, thinking this she turned to look at Soraya and found her staring at her twin brother Leon through pained eyes. She knew they had broken up, although they had blamed it on long distance, Sarah had a distinct feeling that it ran deeper than that.

'Oh I completely forgot!' Haley slapped her hand against her forehead. 'I did this when Soraya arrived as well!' Haley turned her attention to her cousin only to find her in the same position Sarah had found her in, Haley's eyes narrowed as she too didn't believe that they broke up because they lived in different countries. 'Anyways, guys this is Sarah and Leon Matthews. Sarah, Leon this is…'

'Wait!' Sarah cut her off, 'let me guess who everyone is! Okay so the blonde guy is Lucky Luke right?'

'Lucky Luke?' Brooke asked unbelievingly, whilst Lucas just gaped at her.

'LeeLee and Sora's nickname put together. You're his girlfriend right?' Sarah asked.

'Uh huh,' Brooke answered, for once she was speechless in her life.

'Yeah Sora told me about you, said you guys think alike, and you're Peyton right?' Sarah asked the girl with vivid blond curls.

'Yeah'' Peyton smiled at her hesitantly, not sure how Sarah knew her.

'Please don't look so freaked out, Sora told me about you, nice things, down to earth were her words. Anyways, considering your holding hands with that guy I'd say he was your boyfriend Jakey was it?'

'Jake but you can call me Jakey.' He answered, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

'So that leaves the bane of Haley's existence, Nathan right?' Sarah asked.

'Yeah, bane of her existence…damn Haley I'm honoured.' Nathan turned towards her.

'Shut up Nathan, I'm not in the mood, maybe when I have nothing better do I'll think about it.'

'I'm hurt James.' He feigned being upset, putting a hand on his heart. 'Right here.'

'Thank goodness for that!' Haley sighed; she really didn't want to have a fight with Nathan when she just met up with her friends after a whole year.

'Dear God, you're going to be like another Leon and Sora!' Sarah rolled her eyes, that wasn't a good sign considering she was going to have to witness a lot of petty arguments followed by lots of making out. Haley was like a sister to her and she didn't want to see her 'sister' making out with anyone.

'Leon, Sarah's picking on me!' Haley whined like a five year old and went to hug Leon and stand next to him.

'Stop picking on her, Sarah.' Leon said playfully and then turned to Haley. 'Haley, you know I love you very much but come on you're going to look like my girlfriend and I can't have that now, can I?'

'Of course not you need to show off your gorgeous edible body so that you can get your girlies!' Haley exclaimed happily, taking a step away from him whilst he checked out the other girls, all whom, by the way, were drooling and in no way hiding it. Nathan was shocked if someone said that to him she would be seething but here she was saying those things herself.

'Definitely.' Leon ran a hand through his chestnut hair and smirked.

Soraya snorted, actually that was the only noise the girl had made in this whole conversation, everybody turned to look at her now. Sarah felt guilty now; she hadn't said a word to her lifelong best friend who she hadn't seen in three weeks. She ran up to Soraya and gave her a big hug.

'You're so quiet I didn't even notice you properly, I'm so sorry for that. Sorry with a cherry on top. I missed you loads and loads Sora!'

Soraya remained quiet as she hugged her best friend back; she was still in a daze from having just seen Leon, it seems he'd moved on completely already looking for girls he could have fun with. It made her furious but even worse it hurt her, then again she really shouldn't have been surprised considering it was him they were talking about, what was she thinking going out with him in the first place?

'Well look who it is,' Leon began. 'For someone who's been insulting me any chance she can get you sure are quiet? Almost as if you're surprised to see me!' He smirked knowing that Soraya had not expected his arrival.

Soraya knew that he was messing with her head as always and she tried to make a good comeback, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Just seeing him again brought out emotions that she had been trying to suppress since she had got to Tree Hill. In fact it was partly due to him that she had even come to the US, she tried to speak again and opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out and she closed her mouth again.

Leon, seeing this, carried on taunting her. 'What's wrong baby, cat got your tongue?'

Soraya's eyes flashed when he had said the words baby. How dare he call her that after what happened. The nerve of him, she was just about to rant at him for doing this, when she felt it. The hot prickling feeling coming from her eyes, she tried to suppress it but knew it was going to come out, and there was no way she was going to let him see he made her cry, so she did the only thing she could do…she ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from there, away from the guy who broke her heart and didn't even give a second thought to all the people staring at her, the tears were trickling heavily down her face, and even though she was starting to tire she ran until she ended up in the girls toilets, she did what all other heart broken girls did, lock themselves in a cubicle and cried her heart out.

Back where the rest of the gang were, a now very angry Sarah, a put out Haley and six bewildered teenagers were standing there once again in silence.

'What was that all about?' asked Haley, no longer cheerfully hyper but very sombre now.

'The hell you do to her Leon?' Sarah rounded on him angrily, 'you told me that there wouldn't be any awkwardness! That's why I let you come with me!'

'Yeah, well she seemed fine with me in our phone conversations, I didn't think she'd choke on me in person!' Leon said dumbstruck.

'Are you calling my cousin a choke?' Haley's defence for her cousin rose up.

'Watch yourself brother!' Sarah sneered at him angrily.

'Okay,' Brooke interrupted in a timid voice but the trio turned to her anyway. 'It's obvious you three need to have a good long talk so me and Peyton will go find Soraya and see how she's doing. The guys will just go get sandwiches from Subway (shop) okay?'

Haley nodded gratefully. Brooke and Peyton left in search of Soraya and the guys headed off to go get food for everyone, leaving two pissed off Newport High girls and one guy who was in deep-neck shit, in his words.

* * *

So I hope you have enjoyed the first half of this chapter, please leave a review as they are extremely helpful to help me improve my story. Stay tuned for the last half of chapter 15.

I also just want to give a quick shoutout to johnny to say thank you for giving me that little push I needed to update.


	16. 2nd half Mozygotic Twins & Cheer Comp?

**Chapter 15 Concluding Half**

_Haley nodded gratefully. Brooke and Peyton left in search of Soraya and the guys headed off to go get food for everyone, leaving two pissed off Newport High girls and one guy who was in neck-deep shit, in his words_

'Soraya?' Soraya? Where are you? Soraya?' Peyton called out along the hallways and corridors of the school, they had just entered the building five minutes ago when they had told Haley that they were going to look for her cousin.

'Peyton there's no point; you're just wasting your breath.' Brooke sighed; Peyton was such an amateur when it came to matters about social life.

'Brooke! We said we'd look for her, and we will!'

'When did I say I was gonna stop?' Hmm? All I'm saying is you're not using your Inner Girl logic!'

'Inner Girl Logic?' Peyton raised an eyebrow at this.

'Yeah! IGL come on girl, have you been living in the Stone Age or something? Soraya was crying right?'

'Yeah.'

'So,' Brooke continued. 'That means she's probably upset.'

'Uh huh.'

'And she got upset after seeing her old friends come, specifically her ex-boyfriend, am I right?'

'Where are you going with this Brooke?' Peyton hated it when people beat around the bush, life would be so much easier if people just got to the point.

'Where is your common sense girl?' Brooke asked, deciding to clarify her point. 'So if a girl is having problems with her boyfriend or ex in this case, and if they were really serious about their relationship, they would be extremely upset about this. Some girls might deal with this by becoming cold to everyone around them; others might lock themselves somewhere where no one could bother them and then let out their feelings. This could either be by anger or by crying. Soraya seems more like the person to hide the fact that she cries rather than being mad…so I reckon she's hiding in the girls' toilets.'

'You just couldn't have said she'd be in the ladies from the beginning like any normal person could you?' Peyton shook her head at Brooke's long trains of thought.

'But then you wouldn't know how I came to that conclusion!' Brooke smiled innocently, or tried to.

'Let's just find her!' Peyton gave up trying to knock her sense into Brooke and they both headed to the girl's washroom. When they entered, it seemed that Brooke was right. They heard a voice that was identical to Soraya's muttering the word 'stupid' repeatedly, in between sniffles and quiet sobs.

'Soraya, is that you?' Brooke asked carefully unsure of how volatile Soraya's mood was at the moment.

There was no answer at first, and Peyton gave Brooke a look that screamed out 'do something!' Brooke however just shrugged her shoulders saying that it was all up to Soraya now. The two were about to leave when they heard a click from the cubicles meaning the cubicle had been unlocked. Out came Soraya, her hair was a little messy but nothing a good hair brush couldn't sort out, her eyes were now a sore red colour though from crying so much, however her make up had not smeared, so that was a relief.

'Aaawww Soraya,' Brooke immediately rushed to the girl and gathered her in a bear hug with Peyton by her side. 'It's okay, it's okay to be upset, it's okay to cry.' And that was what Soraya did, she cried once again but this time with two comforting friends around her to rub her back or say soothing words to her.

Peyton wasn't really very comfortable with this, she had lost her mom at a young age and had not even cried then, she wasn't use to seeing or sharing so much emotion with someone besides Brooke, and even then it was limited as she had held it back. She could see that Soraya was quite upset, but still could not bring herself to say anything, instead she tried to show her care through her actions and so she rubbed Soraya's back in small circles.

'What's wrong with me' Soraya though to herself, how can she just lose control over her emotions like this. She hadn't cried since she was five and her mother had told her crying was a weak prayer and no one would ever wipe her tears and answer them. She hadn't cried when she and Haley's grandmother died, she never cried when her parents left her because they couldn't stand each other, in fact she had never shown any signs of being sad or hurt or even fear only anger, which was why her temper was considered so short. It was how she expressed her anger, her fear and her distress. If anyone else had to express any signs of unease by anger, then they too would be expressing rage on a frequent basis.

After ten minutes of anguished tears, Soraya finally had enough strength to pull herself together. It was only then she had fully noticed that Brooke had been comforting her with kind words and Peyton by rubbing her back. 'Well mom' she thought, 'looks like my weak prayers have been answered. As Brooke wiped the tears on one eye, and Peyton the other. 'I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to spasm at you like that. I don't know what's wrong with me!'

'It's okay; you don't have to explain yourself to us.' Brooke told her gently, pushing her hair away from her face.

'But I do, well I need to explain to myself aloud for my sake and I don't mind you hearing this, I mean during the whole time I've been here, I don't think I've ever come across as someone who cries over an ex when we both broke up on mutual terms.' Soraya explained.

'It's just that, I know that whenever I do talk to him on the phone I'm a total bitch to him and I'm glad I do that because otherwise it'd be total awkwardness between us and neither Leon or I have ever been one for unbearable silences. Before we got together, we've always pissed the hell out of each other, so it only seemed natural to go back to arguing again. No awkward conversations and no silences.'

I know I've been talking about the surprise the whole day, but I was only expecting Sarah to arrive, when I saw Leon it was like…no I'm not ready to see you yet, this wasn't meant to happen! Not so soon, you know? I was just totally out of it; I was still in a daze until Leon got cocky with Haley, because that's just something so typical of him to do and it hit home that he was really there standing in front of me.'

'When he started winding me up like he usually does, I was desperately trying to make a comeback, I even opened my mouth but I just went totally brain-dead and couldn't say a thing, my mind was refusing to let me speak. Then, it just happened, I felt this stinging sensation in my eyes and I tried so hard to hard to hold them back but it wouldn't work and there was no way I was going to let Leon see that he made me cry, so I legged the hell out of there and ended up like one of them soap opera high-school girls who lock themselves in the toilets and cry because the going got a little tough. I'm totally against that and hear I am doing exactly what they do! How ironic is that?'

'Hey, don't be so harsh on yourself! I don't know why you're so against the idea of crying because that is somehow proven officially to be a good way of healing…or something like that anyways; don't beat yourself up about it, everyone's caught off-guard every now and then. We are teenagers after all—come on that totally screams heart ache!' Brooke tried cheering the girl up and giving her advice at the same time.

'I know what you're saying Brooke, it's just that I haven't cried for a really long time and when I say long I mean years not months, it's like you have control over something for so long and then you lose it in a heartbeat—how is that fair?'

'Soraya, first of all I don't know how you survived years before crying—but that's not the point. The point is life isn't always an easy stroll through the park.'

'An easy stroll through the park?' Peyton broke out of her trance and finally spoke.

'So I couldn't come up with a good analogy! Sue me!' Brooke rolled her eyes, who cares about little details anyway? 'As I was saying, sometimes life plays tricks on you and it's not always fine and dandy but it's still good because at the end of the day we'll still be here for you.'

'When did you get so wise Brooke?' Soraya asked cracking her first smile since the whole ordeal, Peyton nodded her head vigorously in support of Soraya's statement.

'It's nothing to do with being brainy, it's just IGL!' Brooke grinned.

'IGL?' Soraya asked confused, whatever that was she needed some of it.

'Inner Girl Logic.' Peyton deadpanned.

'There may be hope for you yet blondie!' Brooke teased, causing Peyton to give her a light slap on the arm.

'Do you know that Sarah and Haley are grilling Leo right now?' Peyton informed Soraya.

'It's Leon' Soraya corrected absentmindedly. 'Hold on they're interrogating him?'

'That's an understatement!' Brooke exclaimed.

'No they can't do that, they're going to mess it up, oh I've got to get back there.' Soraya began panicking and was all for running out right there and then but she was being held back by Brooke and Peyton.

'Important as that might be, you cannot go out like that.' Brooke shook her head, seeing the puzzled expression on Soraya's face she sighed, and people said she was dense! 'Your make up might not be running, but your eyes are still bloodshot red and your hair is a mess; do you really wanna go out looking like that in front of your ex?'

'You are totally right! In that case I better hurry and fix up!' Soraya quickly ran towards the sink and washed her face to freshen herself up and allowed Brooke to put concealer and eye make up on whilst she ran a brush through her hair, when all was done she looked at herself once again in the mirror, not a single trace of a tear or any other signs that she had been crying. Perfect.

'Alright let's go, I am not going to have my business being spread across Tree Hill and trust me if they don't stop having a go at him, not a single one of them is well known for being discreet and that includes me so let's roll!' Soraya quickly pulled the door open and began speed walking towards the spot she had run from not too long ago.

Meanwhile, with the two Scott Brothers, many questions were raised but there were no answers, only speculation as to what could have happened.

'Man, I did not like what just happened!' Nathan told his older brother.

'Yeah, I know, it's a shame the two can't get along like you and Peyton still do.'

'A shame—Soraya took off as if the apocalypse was coming or something. They really need to sort out their problems.'

'Hmmm' Lucas pondered. 'Was it me or did Soraya look surprised to see him?'

'Wasn't Soraya part of the plan to surprise Haley though?' Nathan asked.

'Yeah, but I don't think Soraya would have reacted like that is she knew he was coming.'

'That's a good point.' Nathan concluded.

'$15.97.' Said the cashier.

Nathan took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it over. 'Keep the change,' he turned towards Lucas, 'let's go.' The two carried 6 sandwiches (they're actually in baguettes but are still called sandwiches) between themselves and headed towards the car. Both wondering whether they would find the new guy Leon alive, those girls didn't exactly seem very friendly towards him when they had left.

Back at the school grounds, a young adolescent male was being thoroughly questioned by two female in their late teens.

'Did you come here to make Soraya, who happens to be my cousin—' Haley began.

'And also happens to be my _lifelong_ best friend.' Sarah added.

'Yeah and that,' Haley muttered quickly before raising the volume of her voice. 'Did you come here to make her life a living hell or not?'

'Err would I pass if I said no?' Leon tried to crack a light joke; this was obviously not a very smart move from him.

'If I whoop your ass right now, would I pass for being a good friend?' Sarah remarked wittingly.

'You would fail the loyalty to your brother test.' He answered back cockily.

'I swear you're acting like Nathan now!' Haley moaned.

'That's the brunette guy who was checking out that cheerleader with blonde highlights? Yeah he seems like a ladies man, I see the resemblance!' Leon smirked. There was simply no end to this guy.

'He was?' Haley asked, disgusted. 'That is so like him!'

'Ooh Haley you sound a little jealous there?' Leon teased.

'My other half has a point.' Sarah commented.

'I'd say you like him!'

'Definitely!'

'Hey!' Haley blushed. 'We're meant to be having a go at Leon remember?'

'Oh yeah,' Sarah cried out, she then rounded on her brother. 'See! This all your fault!'

'Sure just blame it all on the brother, and it's not just any ordinary brother either. It's your monozygotic, twin brother. Your other half like you said before—'

'Leon don't' Sarah sighed, the whole twin speech gets old after a while.

'Don't what?' Leon asked, hiding a smirk. 'I mean both of you just immediately point you finger at me! Sarah, you're my sister yet you choose to side with her instead. Okay, so she's one of you best friends, in that case Haley, you're one of my best friends yet you choose her. She's your cousin right? Fine but make up your mind! One of you decides friends come first and the other family. Either way you're against me! It's discrimination!' Leon gave out a long speech made from the top of his head.

'Discrimination against what exactly?' Sarah asked sceptically.

'Leon discrimination!' He answered with a playful grin, upon seeing the looks on his 2 favourite girl's faces hi expression became solemn. 'Alright, it's male discrimination.'

'You mean gender discrimination?' Haley asked.

'What you said. If anything goes wrong in a relationship, it'll always be the guy's fault.'

Lucas and Nathan, who had just arrived from bringing everyone's lunches, had just heard what Leon had just said. Lucas nodded his head whilst contemplating that and Nathan decided to join the conversation by adding in his two cents.

'He's right!'

Leon, Sarah and Haley all turned around to face him.

'If a relationship falls apart, you always blame it on the guy and not the girl!'

Haley snorted. 'Maybe because it always is the guy's fault!'

'Me and Peyton?'

'You were a jackass! And it's Peyton and I!'

Nathan rolled his eyes. 'Tim and Teresa?'

'He was with Clarisse and was an ass!'

'Nikki and Jake!' Nathan smirked; he knew he was right on this one. Why didn't he use this one first?

Haley thought it through for a minute. 'Alright. So one out of three! You do the math!'

'You're the tutor!' Nathan remarked.

'You're the tutee!' Haley responded.

'Exactly!' The two rivals stared each other down for as long as they could…until they were interrupted by a loud cough.

The cough came from Sarah. 'Hi, sorry to interrupt your lover's spat or flirting—'

'We were arguing' Haley interrupted sourly.

'Whatever, the point is we need to go back to getting answers from my cocky brother.' Sarah then turned to Nathan. 'Hi, Nathan right? Unless you want to be in the line of fire of two currently pissed off girls, my advice to you is not say anything. I don't mean to be rude; I just don't want my brother's ego to get any bigger so please—'

Haley interrupted. 'Stay out of it! And I mean to be rude!''

Before Nathan could respond however, another voice entered the conversation.

'I think you two should take your own advice!' It was Soraya, and behind her was Brooke and Peyton, who were currently catching their breaths from jogging to catch up with Soraya's incredibly fast pace of walking.

'Soraya?' Sarah and Haley questioned simultaneously.

'Yeah it's me. And you heard what I said. Take your own advice and stay out of this.' Soraya told them, upon seeing Haley's taken aback face and Sarah's hurt face, her voice softened. 'Look, I don't mean to be a bitch, it's just that whatever happened, happened between Leon and I, so we'll deal with this okay?'

'In that case you guys need to sort it out...like now because from what we saw earlier you two have issues to deal with and you've put Sarah and I in an awkward position.'

'Excuse me?' Soraya asked confused.

'Soraya, you're my cousin and Leon's my best friend—hell he's more like a brother to me.' Haley began.

'And Leon is my biological brother—'

Sarah was interrupted by Leon clearing his throat; she rolled her eyes and continued. 'Sorry my monozygotic twin and he will never let me forget it, also you are one of my best friends, my lifelong one. So that leaves LeeLee and me in a bit of a predicament.'

Soraya acknowledged this point and said 'Fair enough you've got a point. I'm sorry I didn't see how mine and Leon's relationship would affect you two, so Leon and I are going to sort this whole thing out' Upon seeing the delight on Haley's face, she added 'privately in other words alone away from all of you.'

'We are?' Leon asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, we are.' Soraya said through gritted teeth. 'Is there a problem with that?'

'Yeah, what if I don't want to have a private conversation with you?'

'Then, we can do this in front of everyone, I know how awkward you get when it come to talking about relationship issues and you know just as well as I do that I can attract the whole school population's attention and watch us have this talk so unless you want that, I suggest you move because we will talk either way.' Soraya's voice dropped dangerously low as she spoke to Leon.

Leon glared at her menacingly, he did not appreciate being threatened, but she was right, he hated having talks about commitment and boyfriend/girlfriend stuff alone let alone a whole crowd of people. Showing he was not impressed, Leon grabbed Soraya's arm and held it purposefully tight, so that he had her arm in a painful grip.

'Hurry up and find somewhere quiet, bitch.'

'First, let go of my arm. Bastard' Soraya spat out.

'But I might get separated from you in the huge crowd.' Leon said in a false sweet tone of voice. However, there was a huge rush from students, who had just been released from lunchtime extra-curricular clubs, all wanting their lunch.

'I realise that you might be scared to get lost but no need to be so nervous, you can loosen the grip some.' Soraya answered in the same way.

Reluctantly, Leon loosened his grip after giving a false smile, 'I was merely looking out for you.'

'Well there's no need.'

'If you say so.'

'I do.' Soraya grinned back at him darkly.

With that said, Soraya led him through the crowd whilst he was still holding onto her arm and they were soon hidden from everyone else's view, as they went to a more secluded area.

Brooke was the first to speak after they left. 'Was it me or could you see and feel the sexual tension they had going on there?'

'Let's not go to the feel part, he is my big bro after all.' Sarah shuddered before imitating her brother. 'No, it's monozygotic twin!' They almost believed it was Leon if she was guy because she had done it so precisely it was unnerving.

'What is a monozygotic twin?' Nathan asked he had never heard of that term before, maybe it was because he slept through the lessons or because he skipped school, he couldn't be sure.

Sarah turned to face him and smiled. 'Well you know what twins are right?'

'Yeah, of course.' Nathan answered.

'Well basically monozygotic means we were one egg that split into two.'

'Kinda like identical twins?' Lucas asked.

Sarah beamed at him. 'Yeah, that's exactly right! But obviously it's not that straight forward considering I'm a girl and he's a boy.'

'So how come you were from the same egg?' Peyton asked intrigued.

Sarah was overjoyed to see everyone's interest in the topic. 'You all know about all girls having XX chromosomes and all boys have XY ones right?'

Everyone nodded their heads, even Haley who had heard this explanation countless of times before but she just loved hearing it as she thought it was so cool.

'Well we were extraordinary embryos that use to have XXY chromosomes but during my mom's pregnancy, Leon lost an X chromosome and I lost a Y chromosome. So, instead of us being boys with disabilities, I became a healthy girl and Leon became a healthy boy.

_(AN: I researched this and it is correct)_

'Wow! Is that even possible?' Jake asked speaking to Sarah for the second time, he had gone to check on Jenny whilst Nathan and Lucas had gone to get everyone else's lunch back, he had silently crept onto the group and the others only noticed now that he was back.

Sarah, although surprised by Jake's quiet entrance, replied in her normal voice. 'Well it certainly isn't common, but theoretically it can happen and I'm living proof of that, oh and Leon is too.'

'So who's older? Brooke asked. 'You or Leon?'

Sarah's smile faded a little bit. 'We don't know...you see, my mom was having delivery complications and her life was in serious danger, so the doctors were obviously more concerned about my mum's survival then our birth times. Well she didn't make it anyways and passed away in childbirth. After her death time was recorded they gave us both the same birth time.'

'Doesn't your dad remember?' Brooke asked again.

'No, he was having his last words with my mom. Sarah no longer had a smile on her face; traces of sadness could be seen instead.

'I'm sorry,' Lucas gave his condolences and the others were about to murmur theirs too until Sarah spoke.

'Oh no please don't!' She spoke empathetically. 'I know she's my birth mother and all, but I never knew her and all, so I don't feel that…affected by her death, when you give me sympathy , I feel like I should feel bad for not being more affected by it and then I feel all guilty.'

'In that case no sorries for you!' Brooke remarked in a way only she could.

'One more thing,' Sarah concluded. 'Never mention my birth mom in front of my brother unless you have a death wish…he can be quite…touchy about this subject.

Haley snorted. 'Touchy? More like he'll turn into an axe-murderer on you and slice you into gory bits! Remember when Soraya mentioned something about her without realising it? I thought Leon was going to beat her to a bloody pulp. Even she got intimidated by him then…that's the only time I've ever seen her scared of Leon!'

'I would have thought you would be more sensitive about it.' Nathan commented to Sarah.

'You are so stereotypical!' Haley rolled her eyes.

'I think he was talking to me.' Sarah turned towards her other best friend.

'Yeah, I was talking to Sarah.' Nathan told her gleefully.

'LeeLee, Nathan is so sweet and polite; I don't see how or why you can argue with him.' Sarah winked at the others. Everybody laughed at the gob smacked expression on Haley's face.

'Why don't you just answer him then?' Haley changed the topic.

'Oh right.' Sarah grinned guiltily; everyone turned their attention towards her. 'Leon isn't affected by our mom's death so much either, what makes him despise her being mentioned is that he it shows a sign of his weakness.'

All the boys nodded their heads immediately, whilst the girls either didn't understand it or pondered it before accepting the idea.

'I don't understand that,' it was Peyton who spoke up this time. 'I lost my mom when I was young as well but that doesn't mean you just ignore it and never have her mentioned again.

'I'm just saying how he sees it, I'm not supporting it so please don't point the gun at me!' Sarah cracked a light joke, she really was Leon's brother to crack jokes at inappropriate times.

'Peyton, it's more of a guys' pride thing then a loss of someone issue.' Jake attempted to explain to her.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders; she still didn't agree but didn't want to make a scene as it was Leon's reasoning not theirs'.

'So…back to the whole sexual tension matter.' Brooke said meaningfully.

'What are you talking about?' Peyton asked her best friend.

'Soraya and Leon! Duh!' Brooke rolled her eyes, and people though she was dense and didn't have a clue!

Sarah and Haley grinned evilly, causing the others to recoil a bit.

Haley spoke first, '20 bucks that they'll screw each other within a month!'

Sarah was next. 'Nuh uh…25 Canadian dollars that they'll get back together within a month!'

'You're actually going to bet on your family and best friends?' Lucas raised an eyebrow.

'YEAH!' They both said simultaneously.

'I want to bet 20 American dollars that they get back together in two weeks!' Brooke added in her opinion.

'And I'll bet 20 that they screw each other in two weeks.' Nathan added in his thoughts.

'Any other takers?' Brooke asked. When Lucas, Peyton and Jake shook their heads, she added 'Spoilsports…well can one of you at least hold the money until whoever wins the bet?'

'Why don't we just pay the winner at the end?' Sarah asked. 'And if any of us claim the money then they need proof to back it up, deal?'

Haley, Brooke and Nathan all nodded their heads and said 'deal.'

'Now that that's out of the way.' Said Haley, she turned to face Sarah quizzically. 'What are you and Leon doing in Tree Hill anyway? And where is your stuff?'

'Stuff's in the car Leon hired, I swear his maniacal driving is going to kill us one day!' Sarah exclaimed. 'And you know the Montreal Cheerleading Competition is due to start soon.'

'Already?' Haley cried out surprised, I thought it wasn't for another month!'

'Yeah, well with Soraya gone as well, we needed to call you both back early, so there'll be no adjusting problems.'

'Who decided this?' Haley asked.

'Well, seeing as I am now in charge of the squad, I did.'

'And Leon had to come as well because…' Haley hinted at the question.

'Because, he decides to be an overprotective brother who says, 'you won't have a clue at what to do!' Ass!' Sarah bit out.

'Idiot, I bet he just missed Soya!'

'Thank you!'

'Hey guys,' It was Brooke, 'sorry to interrupt but why would Haley need to be called back for a cheerleading competition.'

'Because I like to watch it!' Haley answered quickly, too quickly actually.

'Stop being silly LeeLee. It's because she is co-captain of the Newport Tigers Cheerleading Squad, who I might add are the Montreal Cheerleading Champions for the 6th Year running! And we're going to make it 7 this year.'

'Haley's a cheerleader?' All the other Tree Hill students asked.

'Well, since the news is out, it's why I could learn the routine in Charlotte so quickly.' Haley explained.

'I thought it was because you did gymnastics!' Said Peyton astounded.

'I thought it was luck!' Brooke added in.

'Gymnastics is part of it.' Haley said.

'How come you didn't join our squad?' Brooke asked.

Sarah answered for her. 'She's still part of another squad, our squad. If the others found out about her filling in for your team, they would freak like hell at her! It's a good thing you're in a different country or else I'd switch at her for it too!'

'Sarah, you're too nice to ever bitch at anyone!' Haley stated.

'Oh…err yeah that's be right.' Sarah replied, scratching her head. 'Anyways, you think we can go out tonight? I mean I know I just got here and all but like, Leon's been keeping me in a cage since Sora's gone. I swear I can't even go to the toilet with him demanding where I am!'

'That's right Leon and Soya always did argue about your freedom, didn't they.' Haley recalled.

'Yes and now she's left me with an overexcited idiot a.k.a. brother dearest.' Sarah rolled her eyes. She never realised how much of a difference Soraya made by sticking up for her rights until she left, before she would just wish they didn't talk about it but now all she could think about was the different ways to beg for her help.

'Why don't we go _TRIC tonight_? It's a night club that opened recently.' Nathan told her. 'And then if Haley doesn't mind we can do a sleepover at her house?'

'Oh please Haley can we do that…I don't think I can bear to hear a whole night of Leon and Sora having a go at each other.'

'When you put it that way, we have got to do that!' Haley answered. She certainly didn't want her sleep disturbed by their constant shouting at each other.

'Do you and your brother have fake ID, actually does Soraya?' Nathan asked all of them.

Sarah pulled out her fake ID, it was almost identical to the one Haley used on pact night. 'Not a single one of us Canadians are newcomers to partying!' She grinned.

'That is too true.' Haley agreed.

'Remember in _ICE ­_when Nikki made a move on Derek?'' Sarah asked

Haley smirked at the memory, 'Sadie was infuriated!'

'Well you would be, if some girl was trying it with her man of 3 years right in front of her face and so blatantly!'

'Do you remember what she said?'

Brooke who was avidly looking between the two asked. 'What'd she say?'

Haley and Soraya looked at her, one of them was about to answer when they heard a voice from behind.

'You hit me, I'll scream, run to the girls locker room and put concealer on, but you hit on my man and first I'll fucking castrate you, then I'll cut your shit ass body into little gory bits and finally send the bloody pieces to your family!' It was Soraya, her and Leon had just come back from their talk, both were slightly out of breath although why the others couldn't be sure, maybe it was running or possibly the verbal abuse they had given each other or it might be neither.

'That was a classic. Sadie's always been great at bitching people out but that just killed it.' Leon added in his thoughts.

'Wow!' Brooke was amazed and jokingly said. 'You wanna run that by again, I think I need to use that in the future, if anyone makes a move on Lucas.'

'You know!' Soraya grinned. 'I told Sadie the same thing and that was really silly of me because everybody else was like yeah and had to agree with me so she then copyrighted that insult by saying...'you do and you die'! That little ditz!'

'Well, how would you like it if I used your insults to defend myself? Leon sneered at her.

'Why Leon,' Soraya plastered a big fake smile on her face. 'If you really wanted to use my insults all you had to do was ask!'

'Funny James!' Leon smiled sarcastically.

Soraya and Haley called out at the same time, 'now that's just freaky!'

'What's freaky? 'Sarah asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

'I say that to Haley a lot!' Nathan answered her. Haley and Soraya nodded in agreement.

'So you and Haley argue a lot as well?' Leon asked him.

'More like she just picks on me for every little thing I do!'

'I know exactly what you mean…with Soraya of course, Haley's an angel with me!'

'It's the other way round, man!' Nathan smirked.

'Can you believe that?' Soraya asked.

'They're talking as if we're not even here!' Haley remarked.

'Let alone listening!' Sarah added.

Brooke and Peyton grinned at the three girls; it seemed that Haley had no trouble when she was in Montreal making friends, and they were decent girlfriends, although it did explain why she opened up so easily; because she had done it before. Lucas too, was smiling at Haley; she looked so peaceful with the Canadians.

Jake however, was feeling a bit distressed. The girls had mentioned Nikki; Jake's mother. Although, he tried not to let her get to him, he couldn't help it. What women abandons a child she carries for nine months, promises to bring her up with everything she's got and then runs out of the hospital as soon as she's out the delivery room. If she didn't want to look after the baby she could have at least discussed it with him, they could have figured something out, rather than lying about it all. The thing that was unnerving him this time was that Nikki had been rumoured to go to Canada because that's where she supposedly resided.

'Hey girls and Leon.' Jake began; he had to know if that was the same Nikki they were talking about.

They all looked at him a bit surprised, Jake didn't normally speak that much, it wasn't because he was shy either, it's just he just preferred to listen.

'You guys mentioned a girl called Nikki, right?' He asked.

'Err Jake, there's probably more then one Nikki out there?' Peyton added in hesitantly.

'I've just got to make sure Peyton.' Jake told her before turning back to Leon, Sarah, and Soraya. 'What does she look like? What is she like? Anything about her that's not common?' Jake prodded for information.

'I'll take the looks question.' Sarah answered. 'She has black hair and dark eyes; I think she's Hispanic…although I'm not definite. She looks tanned anyway.'

'You really don't want to waste your time knowing what she is like.' Soraya said angrily. 'I swear to god that girl is the most twisted, conniving bitch I have ever met. She pisses me off more than Leon, that's gotta count for something!'

'She like eating ice cream with her hands, that's uncommon right?' Leon said unsurely.

'You'd know, wouldn't you?' Soraya gave him an extremely dirty look, if anyone else had seen it, they might have been worried.

Leon just rolled his eyes. 'We've all seen her do it!'

'One more thing, Nikki is lethal with guys.' Sarah warned.

'Yeah she'll do anyone that's a male.' Haley added.

'Single' Soraya included. 'Or taken, was there anything else?' Soraya asked Leon.

Leon looked like he wanted to say something but then decided against it.

'Why, you know her?' Haley asked. She was in Montreal when Nikki had come back to Tree Hill claiming to want to be a part of Jenny's life, so she did not know about Jenny's mom and in Montreal it had just been said that she was on holiday.

'She's Jenny's mom.' Jake told her.

'Are you sure man?' Lucas asked. 'That's the same girl they know?'

'Nikki use to eat ice cream with her hands too.' That was all Jake had to say.

_(AN: I just want to clarify that Peyton and Lucas never happened. Lucas and Brooke were still going out together until Nikki came and she came onto Lucas but he resisted (thank gosh) and Brooke saw her and bitched her out. Haley knew a girl called Nikki was Jenny's mother but never put two and two together. Nikki is someone the whole Montreal crew know but they don't know she had a kid and left her…yet.)_

'Damn.' Nathan stated. He too had not seen Nikki because he was arrested for hosting a party in his own apartment, which he couldn't be there for because he had to word at the pretzel stand in the mall.

'You're right Soraya, that girl really goes all out for it, may as well be a real hooker whilst she's at it.' Brooke bitched. 'She was all over Lucas that one time in the bar.'

'Hold on! She has a daughter!' Sarah exclaimed shocked.

'She got knocked up?' Haley asked with disbelief.

'She abandoned her child?' Soraya asked in a quiet voice. She was really empathetic with babies and younger children and the though of abandoning a child was terrible to her. 'Gosh every time I think she can't get any worse she does something even more degrading!'

Leon was just awestruck by the idea; he didn't know what to say. He'd heard of guys leaving women with babies to look after, but he had never heard of a woman leaving the guy with a baby. This Tree Hill place sure was weird.

'Don't worry; I'll make her life even more of a living hell. Jake.' Soraya vowed to him, the girl had crossed the line, hurting her was one thing but to hurt a friend? Just the thought of that made he grip her fists tightly.

'Actually, I don't want Nikki to know that you know about this.' Jake immediately spoke up, almost sounding frantic.

'Why?' Sarah, Haley and Soraya cried out simultaneously. Leon looked slightly relieved at this though why one couldn't be sure.

'Because, I don't want her knowing Jenny's whereabouts, knowing that girl, she'll probably try and take Jenny away again. I had to stay in Savanna for a while to escape her.'

'He's got a good point.' Sarah reflected. Haley nodded in agreement. Soraya looked like Christmas had been cancelled but then looking at the plea on Jake's face caused her to melt.

'Fine.' She relented. 'I'll just have to hate her for some other reason, which I'm sure she is bound to give me when I get back, or who knows I might have one in my head already.' She took a sideways glance to Leon who returned the gaze, both were locked in a deep stare until Soraya looked away, Leon sighed. This wasn't quite how he expected things to turn out when he decided to accompany his sister to Tree Hill.

'Oh, by the way we're heading to TRIC tonight.' Brooke informed Soraya and Leon.

'Isn't that the new night club in Tree Hill?' Soraya asked. Brooke nodded at her quite surprised. 'Jason took me there on our date.'

'Oh a date? So that's what you call it?' Leon asked.

'Well that's what it's called when a guy and a girl go out somewhere in a romantic sense.' Soraya plastered a forced smile on her face.

'Yeah, but I didn't realise two people screwing each other for kicks in other words an ONS was considered a date.' Leon countered with an evil smirk on her face.

'Leon, I know there was a time when we were actually quite close together,' Soraya began in a sympathetic voice. 'During that time we and other people may confuse each other's attributes, it's perfectly understandable. However, I think I'll just clear it up for you. Having One Night Stands is your kinda thing. Not mine.' She smiled at him and spoke slowly as if he was like a five year old.

Leon hissed angrily at her was about to reply when Sarah beat him to it.

'Oh, for fucks sake!' Sarah, Leon and Soraya turned to her in absolute shock although the others were slightly surprised as well. Sarah very seldom swore and if she did that meant she was really angry. 'Would you two stop arguing for once in your god damn lives? I swear to god I am going to knock your heads together and pray you'll get concussions if you don't bloody shut up!'

That really did shut the two ex-lovers up, Haley grinned finally! 'Go Sarah! Anyways after TRIC there's a sleepover at my place so you two best behaviour and no arguments, kay?' The two glared at Haley, but all she did stare was right back at them hard. 'Okay?' She asked a little louder this time.

'Yes' Soraya said unwillingly.

'Yeah' Leon mumbled reluctantly.

'Good.' Haley answered; she took out some keys from her bag and handed them over to Sarah, 'these are the keys to my place, I live on 2656 Bentley Avenue.' She then turned to Leon, did you drive here?'_ (AN: That's my cousin's add in LA…only American 1 I know!)_

'Yeah I rented a Nissan Almera.' He told her.

'Good, now get on the nearest freeway and take the third exit. After that drive straight until you see Tree Hill Elementary School, then take a left and you're on Bentley Ave. You can find the number right? The street goes uphill.'

'Freeway, third exit, school, left, uphill?' Leon double checked. Haley nodded; she was used to him cutting down directions into 1 or 2 words.

'Hold on wasn't pact night held in TRIC as well?' Soraya asked.

Nathan nodded. 'By the way, Haley I think you've had enough time to think and decide whether you're going to be my servant or offer an exchange?'

Shit. That was the first word that came into Haley's mind when pact night was mentioned. 'Errrm, give me tonight please Nathan, I want to hear Sarah and Leon's ideas. Tomorrow morning I promise.'

'Fine you got tonight. You're going to be busy so I think you should start planning in lessons as well.' Nathan smirked, there really wasn't a lot Nathan would want to trade with Haley seeing as he had it all really. He's waited so long why not one more night?

Peyton spoke next. 'Hey guys, is it me or is the school ground really quiet and deserted?'

'What time is it?' Haley asked, getting quite anxious.

Sarah checked her watch '8:30'. Everyone stared at her.

'You idiot that's Canadian time!' Leon rolled his eyes at her sister.

'You're calling your other half an idiot?' Sarah asked her eyes becoming wide and innocent like a child who looked like she was about to cry, no one could be rude to her or tell her off whenever she had that face on.

'Of course not, I'm just a little grouchy from the plane trip.' He told her, she then smiled a big smile also just like a kid. Her childish characteristics were what everyone loved about her.

'So what is the time?' Haley asked again quite worriedly now.

Jake glanced at the watch '2:30' he read out.

'Man, lessons started half an hour ago.' Lucas whinged.

'I'm late for tutoring. I hope Brandon doesn't mind.' Haley though aloud.

'Is he the cute guy with dimples?' Soraya asked and Haley nodded.

Haley you need tutoring?' Sarah asked. Haley wasn't that bad at her studies.

'No I'm the tutor.' She clarified. Here we go again, she thought.

'You're a tutor?' Sarah and Leon exclaimed.

'You use to be the average C student!' Sarah added.

'I though it was B student?' Lucas asked.

'Nah, that was only in English.' Leon told him, and then leered. 'And Soraya's wistful thinking.' The girl was ready to start on him before she remembered Sarah's outburst.

'Sarah! See he started it—totally random!'

'Stop picking on Soraya, Leon!' She told her brother sternly.

'I got free period.' Soraya stated.

'So have I.' Nathan added in. 'I'm going to head to my house. Need a ride?'

'Nah, as tempting as it is to ride without Leon, I want to catch up with Sarah so I'll see you tonight.'

'7:00 in the bar?' Nathan checked with everyone and receiving nods from all around. 'Cool, see ya.' He headed off to his car and drove off.

'Alright bye guys.' Brooke said.

'I'll meet you guys at my place?' Haley asked the Canadians. They all nodded and walked up to the rental Nissan Almera, before they too left.

Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all went into the lessons or tutoring session they were meant to be in half an hour ago. Inside the school, they all bid their goodbyes and headed off in their own directions, wondering what tonight would bring.

_AN: Well this second half of the ch was quite long if I do say so myself, I mean 9 pages on size 8 times new roman font and minimized the page margin so a pat on the back for me. I hope you all love Leon, so hot, so cocky and so damn good at pissing Soraya off. LOL Anyways I better get onto personal replies…I heard there's a new rule saying you can't post them up or something but like my friend I think it's only if you leave authors notes on its own and I've included a ch so it should be okay Thanks again to Johnny for sending me that little email reminder._

_Chapter 14 Reviews:_

**MisFaith1029: **Hey, that's okay, I know life can get pretty busy sometimes but try review every once in a while to let me know you're still there.

**OTHchick:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**lilmonkeygirl31:** I hope this update makes you happy! Don't forget to review either. I'm glad you think it's so good.

**clemsontigerschic:** Hi! I hope you like what happened, I promise you it'll get even better by chapter 17 or 18.

**crazy4coco986:** I'm so glad you won't forget to review. You're so sweet! I hope you get ungrounded soon and it's an honour to keep you entertained. I'm so happy you think it's awesome.

**1ThNalEy23:** Hey, glad you thought it was a great chapter. Doesn't matter if you forgot as long as you review now! Here's the update.

**Johnny:**When I first read your review I was LOL. The second time I was ROFLOL! You sounded like me almost with whole OMG thing LOL! Yup Sarah and Leon are in town! The DRAMA! So glad you're loving it more and more…Haley naughty in Tree Hill? Nah…it'll ruin the image; she worked so hard to build! Leon and Soraya together…I quote Nelly's 'It's getting hot in here!' You've done really well waiting for September.

**nathansgirl08:** Can I just say I loved the first two words of your review…you totally sounded like my cousin there. It's true naley would usually had some action by now in other stories but then there's no suspense! I LOVE creating drama and tension and that's what my story's going to be about if it isn't already. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the chapter.

_Chapter 15 First Half Reviews:_

**lilmonkeygirl31:** I'm so glad you think so! Enjoy!

**Johnny:** Hmmm…I don't know if you pressed enter twice or it was your way of trying to get me to update quicker that's caused your review to come up twice. (Only Joking.) Anyways, Yes I got your email, just about…although it did end up in the junk mail folder. Oh well I've added your add to my add book now so hopefully it'll go through inbox if there's a next time. You'll only find out about Leon if Soraya's happy with it because if you haven't noticed she's in control…after her mini-breakdown- well actually Leon's just crap with relationship talk so that leaves Soraya with the hard work. I think he more than makes up for it in other aspects though. Hope this Chapter's good!

**1ThNalEy23:** Oh, disappointed…that's not good…going to have to rectify that! LOL Thank you for letting me in on the neck-deep shit...I haven't corrected it on the 1st half because I'm too damn lazy but I did correct it on the recap. Sorry my American lingo ain't all that. That's if it's even American…but it ain't from Britain I'll give you that. Sorry to leave you hanging like that. I was just trying to keep to the timeframe I set out, which I did. This Chappies much longer though, so I hope it's better then the last half. Hot deep passion is expressed in many different ways…wait till you get to Chapter 17 or 18 that's when the real fun begins.

**crazy4coco986:** Hey again, you're back! LOL errrm, I'm glad you think my story's so good and YAH another chapter or half…but it's longer then some previous chapters so you know….can't wait for your next review.


	17. Eventful talks and car rides

**Chapter 16**

Nathan had got home in a fairly pleasant mood, but the half-smile on his face fell as soon as he saw Dan.

'Hey son.' He said. 'Still hanging out with that blonde bastard you call a friend?'

'I call him a brother,' Nathan bit back. 'He's only a bastard because of you.'

'I know.' Dan sneered evilly, proud as if he made an accomplishment.

'You're sick, you know that?' Nathan asked disgusted.

'Your opinion does not matter to me at all son.' Dan began. 'You want to know what gets you far in this world Nathan? It's influence, you get that from power which you get from money. You'll only get that through me…so you better do as I say or I won't pay for your college tuition fee or basketball career because believe me son, that's the only thing you got going for you since your pathetic academic skills won't get you any scholarships.'

'Want to know one thing Dan? You may have a great influence but do you really think you get respect from people? People who think you only care about yourself and other people, like when you left Karen? It's those that work hard who get respect and not those with influence.'

Dan snorted and then laughed manically. 'You got a lot to learn kid, influence is what takes you to the top, respect leaves you at the bottom wiping dust.'

'Well I'd rather be wiping dust and getting respect than become anything like you.' Nathan remarked.

'If that's your decision than there's no place for you in my house.' Dan smirked; he would never let his son win an argument with him.

'Are you kicking me out?' Nathan blinked.

'All I'm saying is my house, my game, my rules.' Dan answered with a glint in his eye.

Nathan hid a smile, went up to his room locked the door and grabbed a medium sized suitcase, he stuffed all his essential belongings, including a toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes, hair gel, shampoo and shower gel, aftershave etc. and those items of sentimental value, like a photo of him and Lucas, him and the basketball team, him and the gang favourite basketball etc, he locked his suitcase with a combination lock and then walked back downstairs with the suitcase, he passed by a stunned Dan who hadn't even realised what was going on before Nathan threw his copy of the house and beach house keys at him. 'See you around town, because you sure as hell won't seem me in this house or the beach house. Goodbye.' He walked out finally letting out a smirk; the look on Dan's face was worth him being homeless. Even though he had no idea where he was going to stay, life seemed good.

The ride with Leon, Sarah and Soraya was definitely eventful. Firstly, the car did not start up and so they had to open up the hood of the car. The engine was running smoothly and the battery was charged. There were no leaks or anything else that seemed to be out of order.

'So what's wrong with the car?' Sarah was sitting on the backseat of the car; Leon and Soraya were the experts when it came to cars so there was no need for her to be out there with them.

'Nothing!' Leon exclaimed quite angrily, 'all the parts are ready to roll! I knew rentals were a bad idea!'

'Well,' Sarah began to defend herself. 'Dad wouldn't let us bring the car over, and we needed one…so I think it's a pretty good idea!'

Soraya joined in the conversation, 'You are such an idiot Leon!' Soraya blew out. 'You can't even tell what's wrong with the god damned car.'

'Do enlighten us then almighty one.' Leon sneered sarcastically.

'You haven't got any gas in there.' Soraya told him smartly.

Don't they top it up for you?' Sarah asked, at this both her brother and best friend looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. 'Or not. Don't gimme that look! I never claimed to be some car know it all!'

Soraya turned away from her and looked at her ex. 'Actually Sarah, your brother's not much of one either. I mean he couldn't even tell what was wrong with the car!'

'Don't start Soraya…god you're so…such a…if you really think that's the problem then go buy the god damned gas!' Leon huffed sulkily.

'You want me to carry that heavy thing from the gas station and back?' Soraya asked disbelievingly, what a jackass, she continued on grudgingly. 'Fine gimme the money.'

'Why should I?' Leon exclaimed, 'it's your stupid idea!'

'It's your silly rental!' Soraya fought back.

'Will you guys stop arguing about every little thing?' Sarah asked exhausted, 'you're killing my brain cells! We ain't swapped enough money yet, he'll pay you later.'

'Fine!' Soraya bit out grudgingly and left to walk up to the service station.

Leon stared after her as she walked further away; maybe he shouldn't have let her go get the gas. Not just because it was heavy but because it would be hard to carry it in her miniskirt and high heeled boots. He definitely didn't mind her choice of clothing though, he thought with a smirk.

'Leon?' He heard his sister call him out of his thoughts. Beside his dad, Sarah was the only other member of the family who shared his blood. He didn't really see eye to eye with his dad and so was extremely close and protective of her. 'Yeah sis, what's up?'

'Are you really going to just stand bye and let her bring that heavy load of gas? She almost pleaded.

'What do you want me to do?' He answered with a question of his own.

'Go after her and carry the gas like a gentleman of course! I know you're not together anymore but that doesn't mean you have to be rude to her.'

'Fine,' Leon relented. 'I'll go and be the perfect 'gentleman''

'Whatever Leon' Sarah rolled her eyes, 'you and I both know it deep down.'

'What are you trying to say Sarah?'

'What I'm trying to dear bro is that you know you were just jumping for an excuse to go after her.'

'I am not 'jumping' at the chance to go after Soraya…in her dreams!'

'Whatever,' Sarah blew out impatiently, 'just hurry up and go! She could be lying dead or raped or badly beaten up or-'

'Or probably cursing me and thinking of a million different ways to kill and torture me?'

'That too!' Sarah agreed happily, 'Now go shoo!' She made the motion with her hands.

'Alright,' Leon sighed dramatically, that seemed to be common with the Canadians. 'I know when I'm not wanted.' With that said, he walked off to have yet another encounter with his fiery ex-girlfriend. 'She was definitely something, a real handful but fun to get under her skin' he thought with another smirk, granted she was a bitch but she was a hot bitch, his bitch. 'No Leon! Don't go down there!' He thought to himself, she's not yours anymore, he kept telling himself that on the way to the gas station that.

Leon found her walking back half way between the gas station and the car, heaving with the heavy gas can that was going to bring the car rental to life. He hated to admit it, but what Soraya had said was true, the car didn't drive because of the shortage of gas. He wasn't going to tell Soraya that though, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being right…until the car starts working at least…then he'd have no choice.

He could hear her muttering, 'stupid, arrogant, jackass, bastard and that cocky smirk,' whilst trying her hardest not to drop the gas can. Leon decided to go around and come up behind her. 'Can't stop thinking about me huh?' He murmured huskily in her ear and smirked when he noticed an involuntary shiver run through her.

'My God Leon!' Soraya sighed, annoyed. 'Don't do that! I could've dropped this thing.' She referred to the gas can in her arms, trying to balance it after jumping from Leon sneaking up behind her. She hated the fact that her body still responded to his and angrily gritted out. 'What do you want?'

Leon moved closer in to Soraya until he was directly right in front of her. 'I've. Come. For.' He breathed each word out slowly, his face moving closer to hers each time, 'the gas,' he pulled away from her with yet another smirk.

Soraya breathed a sigh of relief and handed over the gas can. Stretching her arms to get rid of any strains the muscles could have gained. The gas can had become too much for her to carry, but that wasn't her reason for being relieved. She knew that if Leon had made a move on her, she wouldn't have been able to resist no matter how hard she tried. Their 'talk' at lunch was enough proof.

_Flashback_

'_Where the hell are you taking me?' Leon demanded. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of a girl, specifically his outspoken ex-girlfriend taking advantage of him. He also didn't appreciate her threatening him; it wasn't his fault he didn't like to talk about relationship issues, especially in public and that damned minx knew it and used it against him. To show that he wasn't happy about this, he gripped her arm painfully tight once again._

_Soraya inwardly winced when she felt Leon's death grip but she allowed a smirk to reach her face. His painful hold on her arm only meant that she had gotten the best of him and he knew it. Getting under Leon's skin was one thing but to get a reaction from him or him to realise this was a different thing entirely, an almost impossible feat…almost. She remembered the last time she had gotten a reaction from him….they had been rivals at that time and were having an argument over something and she had mentioned his mother…it had ended up with him pushing her on the floor and then punching the wall. Bringing the mother into the argument had been a bad idea._

'_Why the fuck are you smirking for bitch?' Leon gritted out angrily, as they were walking to wherever Soraya was taking them to._

'_You talk like that to Michael and Maria as well?' She asked her grin widening._

'_Don't bring my family into this. You know my limit…don't push it.'_

_Soraya, thought back to the time she ended up on the floor again and grimaced. 'Then don't swear at me, I ain't your bitch who's gonna take your shit.'_

'_You talk to Mike and Marie with that mouth?' Leon used her line._

'_Look, why don't we both just shut up until we have to talk and then we'll make it quick okay?'_

'_Fine by me.'_

_As they got nearer to the place, Soraya was met with many greetings from fellow students._

'_Hey Soraya,'_

'_What's happening?'_

'_Hi girlie!'_

'_Wanna make out?'_

_Leon looked at her sceptically, 'You work fast.' He referred to her popularity amongst the school._

'_Not as fast as you.' She replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, although what she said had some truth in it. Girls had definitely taken a big interest on him. They all looked him up and down appreciatively and he had received many offers._

'_Not my fault I'm good to look at!' He grinned, and finally released his arm._

_Soraya rolled her eyes at this, of course wouldn't want to look like he's taken now, would he? She finally found the Quad where she had decided they were going to sort their awkwardness out…or tried to at least. She looked for her favourite spot there which happened to be next to a very old but large and stable oak tree. She stopped until she was standing a few inches in front of the tree before turning to face Leon who stood a bit away from her and began their overdue conversation._

'_Alright look, this is the deal…we broke up because we're now in 2 different countries, and if they ask why say it's because it's not fair on either one of us, got that?'_

_Leon regarded her carefully, 'why are you doing this?' _

_Soraya's eyes glanced up at his before quickly looking away. She couldn't keep eye contact with him, especially after the girl's toilets incident. She still found his presence overwhelming, however she needed to make sure they both said the same thing when questions were asked. 'We need our stories to be the same, so that they won't get suspicious.'_

_Leon's gaze hardened. 'But why are you doing this…just tell them your side of it and well there you go, everyone will still love you, what have you got to be worried about?' _

_Soraya fumed, she was trying to do him a favour, not that she would ever admit it and here he was being an ass, a cocky, stubborn, ignorant little…ass. 'Not everything is about you, I do have pride and I'm not going to let you destroy that. I don't need to be stared at in the hallways. So don't think I'm doing this for you, although it does seem to have a lot of advantages for you as well huh?'_

'_Oh shut up, like I need your help, I can deal with it on my own as you pointed it out you're doing it for your own selfish reasons.'_

'_Well I wouldn't have had to do this, if it weren't for you in the first place.' Soraya's voice dangerously quivered and her voice had become extremely high pitched as if she was about to lose control of herself. 'I swear to God you better not even think of trying to pin that on me, or else you're a bigger jackass than I ever thought possible.'_

'_A bitch till the end Soraya? Is that what you're going for? Cause you've sure as hell got that down to an art.' Leon murmured in a low growl, stalking towards her as a predator would to its prey. 'You know I'm getting really sick and tired of your constant moaning and bitching, but I let it pass seeing as things are obviously going to be a bit dodgy between us. But I am fed up of it. I don't even have to take this shit anymore.' _

_Her eyes widened as he spoke, she had struck a nerve, that was easy to see and she was going to back down and let him cool down but that was until he made his last statement. She lost her rationality on letting things subside and could only see red, her voice now hysterical. 'Anymore? Anymore? What the fuck do you mean don't have to take this anymore? I never gave you shit when we were together so you can shut the fuck up right now about that. So what was our relationship to you huh? Just to get in my pants, was it?' Leon's eyes flashed warningly and he took another step closer, invading her personal space. Instinctively, she backed up. 'I bet that's right isn't it? You got what you wanted and then you couldn't care less right? Too much of a coward to stick around and be good huh? You're just a—'_

_Soraya didn't get to finish her sentence as her lips were roughly caught by Leon's. It wasn't friendly or innocent and it certainly wasn't romantic. Ity was hard and lustful. He snaked an arm behind her head and pushed it closer to his. He fervently sucked at her lower lip, nibbling it every now and then. Soraya didn't hesitate in responding and immediately brought her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her; she let out a gasp letting his tongue enter her mouth. _

_Leon pushed her forwards until her back met with the tree bark and he pressed his body into hers. Holding her in place by moving his hands to her hips, he slid his hands underneath her shirt as their tongues dueled it out. Soraya's hands wandered into his hair and she pulled it when she felt circles being drawn on her back. _

_Parting for air, Leon pulled away and kissed down her collarbone until he reached the place where the neck and shoulder met, he bit down making her groan and she arched her neck allowing him to continue his ministrations. Her hands wandered around on his covered torso, making him groan in appreciation and he thanked her by kissing her on the lips passionately once more. She sighed in content, happy to once again be in Leon's arms._

_All of a sudden Soraya's eyes flew open. What on earth was she doing? They weren't together anymore. For god's sakes they had just been arguing two seconds ago, so how did that lead to making out. She felt his hands fiddling with her bra and knew this had to stop. She roughly pushed him away and without giving him a second glance began straightening her top and looking anywhere and everywhere but at him. She began to feel her hair and try to fix any tangles that she may have got from the little make out session…if you could call it that._

_Leon was also trying to fix his hair, whilst berating himself for kissing her. What was he thinking? It's not like they're dating now that he could just do that. But then again what normal guy in his position wouldn't have kissed her. For starters her tight red top definitely enhanced her breasts and showed her curves perfectly. Her short-short skirt definitely gave a good view of her legs and those boots just screamed attitude, which definitely turned him on. Not to mention she looked amazingly hot when she's mad like she was before and cornered into a tree, well that normal guy would have kissed her two although it was more than a kiss._

'_Is my hair okay?' He asked. He wasn't going to stand for awkward silences, so he thought he may as well rile her up and get their conversation back to normal, well normal for them now._

_Soraya was about to throw a not very nice comment, but then thought better of it, she can just ask him about hers. 'It's alright, your hair gets messed up easily anyway and you're guy so it's not that big a deal…but how's mine?'_

_Leon looked at her, so now she decides to be calm and civil? Great…just great for him. 'Errrm just a bit from the back' He was about to sort it out for her when he heard someone else, a guy, calling out Soraya's name._

_Soraya turned around and replied. 'Hey Jason. What's up?'_

'_The sky' Jason joked. 'Not much just wanted to talk to you quickly.'_

'_Shoot' Soraya grinned with a smile. _

'_Well I know both of us don't really want to date' he began and took in Soraya's mussed appearance, 'and that it was just a one night stand between us but I thought that maybe we can still be friends rather than avoiding each other at all costs. After all, you're a great girl with a great sense of humour, not to mention we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other as we're both friends of Nathan and with Haley tutoring me, if that's okay with you?' Jason asked, hardly taking any breaths._

'_Breathe Jase breathe.' Soraya laughed. 'Friends sounds like a great idea, I mean I'd love to hear more about your little brother Jack's temper tantrums!'_

'_Don't get me started on that.' Jason rolled his eyes. 'Anyways I gotta go work on a project with Tessa.'_

'_I'm sure,' Soraya remarked. 'The only project you two will be doing will probably include a bed.'_

'_Nah, I'm more of a couch guy as you already know.' Jason wiggled his eyebrows, making Soraya laugh._

'_And here I thought you were just eager.'_

'_Yeah that too,' He scratched his head. 'Anyways I really should get going before Tessa complains about how the wind blew a strand of hair out of place.' Jason rolled his eyes._

'_Hey, Tessa is genuinely nice to everyone, which is more than what I can say for some other people. She can just be—'_

'_Shallow?' Leon suggested, both Soraya and Jason slightly jumped slightly, they had both forgotten he was there. _

_Soraya recovered and frostily said, 'ditzy.'_

_Jason intervened before she could say anything else. 'Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Jason.' he offered his hand._

_Although Leon did not particularly want to be friendly, he didn't really have a reason to be rude so he answered with a pleasant attitude. 'I'm Leon,' he shook Jason's hand. _

'_Oh, you're him' Jason was taken aback and studied Leon, so this was Soraya's infamous ex. Leon looked at him questioningly and Jason said. 'Soraya's mentioned you.' This made the girl blush. 'Anyways I really gotta jet bye.' He said and jogged off._

'_You talked about me to him?' Leon asked with a raised eyebrow at her blushing face. 'What's up with the red face?' _

'_None of your god damn business.' She answered defensively. 'Just remember, long distance and unfair for us both.' And she stormed off back to the others._

_Leon stood there for a moment before realising he didn't know his way back. 'Oh crap' he muttered under his breath before calling out. 'Soraya! Wait up!' Before catching up with her. 'For someone who was having a go at me for not being serious in a relationship, you've sure healed fast to have a whole series of one night stands.' _

'_What you expect me to just sit around and mope over a prick like you all day?' She asked incredulously. 'Somehow, I don't think so!' A couple of moments later, Soraya added, 'Besides it's not like I was having any whilst we were going out now is it?'_

_The conversation ended there, both of them not ready to talk about their relationship anymore than they had done._

_When they reached the others, they could hear Sarah animatedly talking about an incident that had occurred in Montreal. Both of them smiled at the memory and Soraya began to quote on what had been said that night._

_End of Flashback_

The two walked on in silence, whilst she had been pondering the events at lunch. The tension had become increasingly thick to the point where it could have been cut with a knife.

Soraya finally gained enough courage to break it, for she knew that Leon never would. He really wasn't a confrontational guy. 'Leon?' She asked wearily, praying that he wouldn't avoid this as well.

He didn't say anything at first, not knowing what to do but finally settled with an 'hmm?'

Soraya, not happy with response began. 'Is it so much of a bother to even form up a real word like yes or yeah?'

Leon sighed; there were times when you simply let things go. This was certainly one of them and you just did not argue when Soraya was in this kind of mood. 'What going on Ray? (AN: Ray can be pronounced Rye as in Ryder or Ray as in the Sun's rays but i prefer Rye...which will explain the next paragraph.)

Soraya looked up sharply, taken aback, almost forgetting to breathe in surprise. 'Ray' was a term that Leon had only used when they were together, he hadn't let anyone else used it either. He had once said that it sounded sweet and gentle but the term was always hidden in words such as rice or ride. Apparent that reminded him of her because she can be really rude and bitchy on the outside because she kept her guard up but was like 'Ray' sweet and gentle when people really got to know her.

She pulled herself together before he could catch her off-guard and said. 'About what happened at lunch?'

Leon cut her off and his eyes darkened as he asked 'what happened at lunch?' He shifted the weight of the gas can.

Soraya was slightly put off with the attitude but tried again anyway; she had to know what it meant. 'Between us, when we had our 'talk'' She stared into his eyes for an honest answer.

Leon knew what she was talking about and inwardly sighed. Did they really have to talk about this? 'I don't know, you tell me.'

Soraya wasn't going to put up with anymore of his vague responses and bit out as hatefully as she could. 'Nothing, nothing at all. Just wanted to make that clear.'

Leon now thought that Soraya was just trying to mess with his head for some god-only-knows-what reason and sneered back just as harshly, 'I'm glad you weren't getting any stupid ideas in your head.'

Soraya's face remained calm and collected on the outside, but was spinning with emotion inside. So it really didn't mean anything to him, she thought. Not that it mattered after all it wasn't like they were going to declare their love and have a happily ever after…that only happened in the movies. 'It's Soraya to you.' She referred to the nickname.

'Well _Soraya'_ Leon emphasised her name. 'Walk fast because my sister's waiting.'

'Asshole' she bit out.

'Bitch' he retorted.

'Bastard'

'Cow'

'Prick'

'Dumbass'

'Jackass'

'Whore'

Soraya shook her head in disbelief. 'You're the man-whore! What was the longest time you could keep it in for 8 hours?'

Leon smirked at this; sometimes she just made herself a very easy target. He leant into her and whispered in her ear. 'I don't seem to remember you complaining.'

Soraya's face reddened and she even opened and closed her mouth a few times before making a 'humph' sound and stormed ahead to Sarah. This left Leon without any distractions, so he hurried his pace until he too reached the car.

'Finally' Sarah exclaimed. 'I can't wait till I see the bed!'

'What do you want with a bed?' Leon asked suspiciously, turning into over-protective brother mode.

'To sleep Leon' Soraya answered before Sarah could. She hated the fact that Leon always tried to control Sarah's life. 'It's what you do to regain your energy. Why do you have such a one track mind for?'

'This is gonna be a loooooooong drive' Sarah though to herself. Funny how Soraya had thought the exact same thing, when she had driven in a car with Nathan and Haley on her first day in Tree Hill.

* * *

** AN:** Finally I finished it! I know this update is way past overdue and I have been trying ever so hard to finish this in time for Christmas and I did! WOOHOO! I just couldn't post it up until Boxing Day... because my crazy granny is making us stay at her place because she thinks me nad my mum are incapable of staying at our house without a man in the house. How rude! Anyways please review and so sorry for the very late update. 

Personal replies will be done through the new system has set up but if you don't have a username leave your email add and I'll email one to you. I have really got to give a shout-out to Johnny again because he reminded me to update so many times. Not to mention he wished me a happy 16th so thank you so much for that.

Things to note: Althought my focus is Naley, Soraya and Leon are going to be my other main couple that I will focus on. Their relationship is too much fun to mess around with and you'll see why. Naley is still on my radar so don't worry. I've also been working on re-editin my earlier chapters because they are so...flat and I've decided to make ch 15 1st half part of ch 14 and the concluding half of 15 will be all of 15. So that'll also be changed around in a few days. So keep reviewing and look out for the changes.


End file.
